Original Future: Trying to Fight
by Ames03
Summary: Just what was Chris' original future like when Wyatt turned evil? This is my version about what happened to make Chris desperate enough to go back and change the past, risking his own existence in the process. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Original Future

Summary: Just what was Chris original future like when Wyatt turned evil? This is my version about what happened and what made Chris desperate enough to go back and change the past, risking his own existence in the process. I know it has been done before but please R&R.

Chris Halliwell appeared to be a perfectly normal eighteen year old boy to the mortal world. The truth however was that he was anything but normal. He was a white lighter-witch, which for the magical community was quite a rarity. Witches and their white lighters, who acted as witches' guardians had traditionally been forbidden from having relationships with one another, and the idea of white lighter-witch offspring did not even seem in the realm of possibility.

Chris was not the only so called "half breed" that had ever been born however, but he was one of only three. Chris' Aunt Paige had been a product of an affair between his grandmother, Patricia Halliwell and her white lighter, Sam. The young male Halliwell had always wished that he had been given more time with his Aunt whom he shared this common heritage, but Chris' memories of her were few. She had died about a month before his sixth birthday; the second of Patricia's four daughters to die at the hands of a demon. In Paige's case she had fallen prey to a dark lighter.

Then of course there was Chris' older brother, Wyatt. He too had been what their mother always said Paige referred to as a hyphenate. However, since the day Wyatt turned his back on his destiny to be a powerful force for good magic, and embraced evil, his white lighter powers had slowly been replaced by demonic ones, and his orbs were now black. So when it came down to it, Chris was truly the only one of his "kind" left, what he perceived as simply another burden left on his shoulders. He felt responsible for keeping his parent's "love" alive.

Piper Halliwell, the charmed one who was always known for her temper, had died the day her son turned 14. Yes, on his birthday Chris was forced to witness the death of his mother. He had fought so hard to protect her, but in the end it was simply not enough. What had made the whole experience even worse was that his brother was responsible. No, Wyatt had not personally killed his mother, at the time he was only sixteen and had just started down his path to the dark side, but he was the one who had hired the mass of demons to eliminate one of his magic school professors.

What Wyatt had failed to tell anyone was that he had developed advanced premonitions, a power the Haliwell witches believed belonged only to Phoebe, Piper's one surviving sister at the time. Like Phoebe, Wyatt could see into the past as well as the future, but he could also get visions on command. He had used his power to find out just what had happened to him as a toddler, when he had been kidnapped from his home, presumably by a demon and was missing for weeks. Traumatic flashes of memories had haunted him throughout his childhood and he was determined to find out exactly what had happened to him. What he had found out shocked him. It was an elder, the former headmaster of magic school who had taken him away from his family in an attempt to end the boys life prematurely, believing Wyatt was too powerful to not end up corrupted.

Gideon, the elder responsible had been killed not long after he had kidnapped the young boy. He had died at the hands of a dark lighter when a mass of demons, led by the infamous Zankou had attempted a raid on magic school. However Wyatt still wanted revenge and in his visions he had discovered that his advanced magic professor, Sigmund had been in cahoots with the duplicitous elder. And so Wyatt made Sigmund his target. However due to Phoebe receiving a premonition of Sigmund's doom, things did not go as Wyatt planned.

Chris however was not aware of what had happened to Wyatt and it was only after that fateful night that he discovered Wyatt was responsible for sending the legion of demons after Sigmund. He never understood why Wyatt had done what he had but Chris knew he would never be able to forget what his brother had caused. That night haunted him every day and night plaguing him with horrific dreams.

Just last night he had, had another nightmare, and he could not help but think about it on his walk home from the drug store. It felt as if he had lived it all over again. He had been in the dining room, at the manor typing up a report for school on his birthday no less. His little cousin Prudence, Phoebe's ten year old daughter was still at school and Wyatt wasn't home. His mother and Aunt Phoebe were in the conservatory discussing something that seemed quite serious with Sigmund. That's when it happened. A large mass of demons shimmered in set on eliminating their mark.

Reacting instantly Piper immediately attempted to freeze the scene realizing that she and Phoebe were ridiculously outnumbered. The legion of slayer demons, however were immune to her power. Getting her bearings after the freeze failed Piper noticed the massive surge of fireballs directed at Sigmund, their most recent innocent of the day thanks to Phoebe's vision. Luckily Chris' Aunt had quick enough reflexes to knock the professor out of the deadly path of flames. Leaving Sigmund behind the cover of a wicker chair his mother and Aunt then engaged the intruders in an intense battle. Piper used her explosive power which only seemed to stun the demons who were unfortunately immune to most witchly powers. Using her empathy Phoebe did manage to vanquish a few of the demons, channeling their powers and incinerating them with their very own fireballs.

Chris having heard the commotion ran into the conservatory and sprang into action. Seeing that his telekinesis did not work directly on the demons he used his powers to redirect the fireballs back at those who were throwing them towards Sigmund who remained safely ensconced behind the piece of furniture. Many of the demons however had quick enough reflexes to avoid the redirected fireballs, and even though Chris, his mom and his aunt had managed to vanquish several demons more kept shimmering in, clearly not giving up until their task was done.

At some point during the intense confrontation one of the slayer demons actually had a logical thought, shimmered out and then back in directly behind Sigmund. Piper the only one to notice this gestured, stunning the demon with her power but clearly not deterring him. After getting his bearings the demon released a fireball directly at the advanced magic professor. On instinct Piper ran over to knock the innocent out of the way, saving Sigmund from the blast, but not quick enough to avoid it herself.

Seeing his mom take the deadly hit froze the fourteen year old Chris right where he stood. He let out a piercing scream of "NO!" One of the demons seeing he was distracted threw an athame at the devastated teenager. Phoebe although equally horrified, knew she needed to protect her nephew. She lunged in his direction knocking Chris away from the deadly weapon, but in the process smashed her head on the table, knocking her unconscious. Under the weight of his Aunts unconscious form Chris could only watch helplessly as one of the slayer demons, seemingly the leader of the group released a series of fireballs at the cowering Sigmund, who unable to avoid them met a fiery demise. With their task done the group of demons shimmered out leaving a devastated Chris.

Realizing his Aunt was unconscious but still breathing he managed to get out from under her to go check on his mother. Piper, although semiconscious was mortally wounded, losing too much blood from where she had been hit by the fireball. Piper Halliwell looked into the terrified eyes of her teenage son and muttered her last words. "I love you peanut." She managed to force out before her eyes closed and her life slipped away.

Chris, feeling helpless called for his brother repeatedly who orbed in only moments later but it seemed like an eternity to Chris. Upon seeing the scene Wyatt froze, realizing just what his craving for revenge had resulted in. Chris could do nothing but sit beside his maimed mother begging her not to leave him all the while screaming for his bother to do something "Heal her damn it" Chris screamed at his motionless brother. Wyatt, however gave no response and after several moments of taking in the scene orbed away without even trying to heal Piper.

Chris then tried to call his father. "Dad please." he screamed "Dad, answer me. Mom needs you." The young man was desperately hoping that for once his father would answer when he called, but after a few cries Chris realized his father was not coming. The fourteen year old boy not knowing anything else to do, extended his hands over his mothers chest desperately hoping that he could heal her. "Dammit work." He screamed. His brother could heal, so why couldn't he. He never before in his life felt like such a failure. Realizing that he did not have the power to save his mother, Chris simply cried over her lifeless form not knowing anything else to do.

When his eleven year old cousin, Prue eventually arrived home she looked on the scene with horror, releasing a piercing scream. Her cries brought Chris back to reality. He immediately went over to comfort his cousin and then called for an ambulance. When the paramedics arrived they treated Phoebe for a severe concussion, but for Piper, it was just too late.

It was only a few days later when Chris, beside himself felt he needed to get justice for his mom's death. With his Aunt Phoebe still in the hospital and Wyatt barely around Chris felt it was up to him to eliminate the slayer demons. He found them in the book of shadows and preceded to make the vanquishing potion before using the athame they had left behind to scry for their location. When Chris orbed into the slayer's underworld lair, what he found there rocked his world even more.

Wyatt was already there ripping into the legion leader for having murdered his mother when she was not the intended target. After the twice blessed child finished his rant, he released an energy ball vanquishing the demon. Wyatt then released a wave of fire onto the remaining slayer demons, incinerating each and every one of them. Chris could only stand there in shock as he realized his brother was responsible for the attack that had killed their mother. Upon sensing his brother's presence Wyatt was speechless. He loved his little brother and could not stand to see the horror in his eyes. He somehow needed to make Chris understand. What he didn't get was that Chris would never understand.

Chris, now eighteen had also lost his Aunt Phoebe. She had been killed almost two years ago, at Wyatt's hand not too long after he was coroneted as the new source. It was now just Chris and Prue left of the Halliwell clan fighting to protect the innocent. They were currently staying with their Grandfather, Victor Bennet, whose health Chris knew was failing, even if Victor did not admit it. Leo, Chris' father had left his family to become an elder when Chris was only three years old, and Prue's father Coop had mysteriously died before she was even born. After all he was merely a cupid and why he was a target of attack was questionable.

As for Wyatt, Chris still did not want to accept what his brother had become. He realized though that he was probably the only one who had even a remote chance of stopping the twice-blessed child and source of all evil, and he would have to do something soon. He could sense his brothers insatiable hunger for power and knew he would not just stop at ruling the underworld. Wyatt wanted to rule the whole world and Chris suspected he would make his move soon.

When he arrived back at his grandfathers apartment Prue had begun to cook dinner. She had inherited her Aunt Piper's talent in the kitchen, which Chris appreciated. It made him feel as if a part of his mother was still with him. His grandpa was seated on the couch, looking rather exhausted as he watched the news. Upon seeing his grandson return he thanked him for having gone to the drugstore to pick up his medication. Chris had argued with him earlier demanding to know what it was for, but Victor simply did not know how to tell Chris that he had been diagnosed with lung cancer, and that he was terminal.

The doctors said that the cancer was simply not detected early enough and this medication was just to make his last couple of months as comfortable as possible. Victor knew that he would have to tell his grandchildren eventually, but he needed to come to terms with it himself first. Besides that, both Chris and Prue had experienced so much loss in their young lives, and he simply felt terrible that this would simply add to their turmoil. On top of that Chris was under a lot of stress because of the whole Wyatt situation and the unavoidable confrontation he would inevitably have to suffer with his brother.

Whenever Victor thought of what had become of his firstborn Grandson he simply did not know how to feel. He hated what he had done to piper and phoebe, and the entire world, but Wyatt was still his flesh and blood, one of only two boys he had to remember his second-born daughter by.

Chris, although still upset that his grandfather was keeping something from him did not want to push the issue any further. He hated fighting with his grandfather so he decided to drop it for now. He knew his grandfather would tell him what was going on when he was ready. He simply gave Victor the medication he had purchased and went to go help Prue in the kitchen.

From the smell he could tell she was making spaghetti and meatballs, with the most delicious sauce, which was his mothers own recipe. He was not particularly talented when it came to cooking but he knew the basics and didn't mind helping out. He always felt that his younger cousin always thought she needed to take care of him and Victor, cleaning and cooking among other things. Chris however, took care of her too. He helped her as much as he could after work. Even though biologically they were only cousins, in his heart Prue was his baby sister and she felt the same way. He always felt as if he was failing her though. She was only fifteen and should be enjoying her high school life but instead she was home cooking dinner for him. She however really did not mind. She simply cherished the only two members of her family she had left, and swore she would never take them for granted.

Prue, although only fifteen was very mature for her age-she had simply endured so much that she had to grow up quickly. When Chris came in the kitchen she informed him that D.J. and Sean Morris were going to come by for dinner. They were the two youngest of the three sons of Darryl and Sheila Morris. The Halliwell's and the Morris' had always been very close as the latter were the only mortals who knew the Halliwell's supernatural secret. D.J. was three years older than Chris and they were always close, although throughout childhood it was Wyatt that was DJ's best friend. After Wyatt turned however DJ and Chris had grown even closer. Sean was 16, just a year older than prue, and they had loved each other for as long as she could remember. Other then her family he was the main source of strength that helped her through all the loss. He was the one purely good thing in her life, and she did not know what she would do if he ever lost him.

Chris was happy to hear that his friends were coming over, it meant he could have a seemingly normal evening for once, and get his mind off of Wyatt. He then preceded to ask Prue how her day at school was and she told him that nothing really special had happened; it was just another day at school. It was then that the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the Morris boys. Over the course of the evening Chris had almost allowed himself to have fun, something he had not done in the longest time. Little did he know that this would be the closest he would come for quite a long while.

Down in the underworld, Wyatt was preparing to make his move. It had been twoyears since he had gained control of the underworld and now it was time for more. It wastime to take over the world, and if he had his way his brother would rule beside him. He hadsimply not accepted that he would be unable to turn Chris. His plan: expose magic.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Chris awakened from one of the best nights of sleep he had in the longest time. There had been no nightmares. When he went downstairs he found his cousin serving their grandfather some breakfast. Once again she had whipped up a delicious meal; this time it was eggs benedict. After they all had eaten Prue left to catch the bus to school, and Victor was off to an appointment that he did not explain to his grandson.

And so Chris found himself alone in the apartment with nothing to do but start getting ready for work. He had a job at the local post office which he did not particularly enjoy, but it gave him something to do during the day, and at least he felt as if he was contributing something financially to his family. Of course his Grandfather did have more than a modest amount of money, but Chris did not feel right simply sponging off of Victor. He was an adult and needed to earn his own money.

Before Chris was able to leave however, black orbs appeared before him. Chris knew who it was before he had even fully appeared: Wyatt. Chris had not seen his brother for a few months, and he preferred it that way. Facing his brother simply dredged up all of the bad things that had happened in his life. Besides, he was always trying to remain in denial about what his brother had become, as well as the fact that he would eventually have to engage his brother in battle. Chris was a Halliwell and he had to protect the innocent. Wyatt was the source of all evil and Chris knew that he had to be brought down. Despite this knowledge, Chris was simply not ready yet to fully face that fact , and that was why he preferred it when his brother was simply absent from his life.

Here Wyatt was now though and Chris would have no choice but to deal with him. Upon arriving Wyatt's first words to his brother were "Chris, it's been awhile, and I am glad to see you, hopefully you feel the same." The younger Halliwell simply replied in a cold tone, asking his brother just what he wanted. "I have come to warn you" Wyatt began. "I am making my move to take over the mortal world. I do not want you getting hurt. Join me and we can share in the power together." Chris responded by saying "you know that I won't. You are evil, and I am not, I will not help you kill innocent people." Wyatt took a deep breath feeling the anger rising inside of him, but refusing to let it get to him just yet, continued to try and convince his brother, "Everyone is going to die eventually Chris. I am meant to rule the world and if lives have to end for me to fulfill my destiny than so be it." Chris: "That is bullshit, and you know that Wyatt, our destiny is to protect the innocent and you turned your back on that." "Give me a break Chris, being selfless and good gets you nowhere. Look at our entire family, they all died before their time all because of their twisted morals. Us Halliwells we have gifts, powers and we should use them for ourselves." Wyatt countered. Chris was becoming increasingly disturbed. "You're the one with twisted morals Wyatt." Chris yelled back. "And it is because of you that Mom and Aunt Phoebe are dead."

And that was it, Wyatt was set off. He violently waved his arm in the air and threw Chris into the wall using his telekinesis. "Fool," he exclaimed. "By not joining me you are going to lose every one you love, you will regret this decision. Perhaps then you will reconsider." Chris recovering from the blow answered back "I will not let you hurt anyone else." Than Chris' voice turned a little softer asking his brother in a pleading tone "What happened to you Wy, what was it that caused you to turn.?" "That doesn't matter, all that matters is power, and I am going to get it. Yes… eventually I will have absolute power over the entire world." With those words Wyatt orbed out, leaving Chris alone once again and now with the realization that it was time. He had to stop his brother, one way or another.

Upon returning to the underworld, and still fuming from the confrontation with his brother, Wyatt called for Granchus. Wyatt's most trusted minion, who happened to be an upper level demon arrived immediately. "It is time." Wyatt stated. "We will cast the spell compelling all good witches to expose their powers." Granchus smiled mischievously and answered: "all right, lets get this show on the road."

Meanwhile Chris was simply to distracted to go into work and so he opted to call in sick. He needed to figure out just what his brother was up to and then find a way to thwart him. Chris decided his best course of action was to summon Devon, a half demon who was the product of a manticore and a mortal man. Derek, Devon's father had been a close friend of the charmed ones after they helped him rescue his son from the manticore clan. Despite his half-demon nature Devon had fought his innate tendency toward evil for most of his life. However, since his father had been murdered by some of Wyatt's minions, Devon had become tediously close to giving in to his need for revenge, and his close childhood friendship with Chris had slowly deteriorated. After all Chris' brother was the one responsible for his father's murder and as far as Devon saw things Chris had let it happen.

In the events leading up to Derek's demise, Prue had received a premonition of the impending doom. Wyatt had viewed Devon as a strong potential ally and knew that Derek was the only thing stopping Devon from embracing his evil nature. That was why he put a hit out on the mere mortal. At the time Chris was only seventeen and was still reeling from the loss of his Aunt Phoebe which had happened only a month earlier. Regardless Chris had seemed determined to keep his friend from losing his only parent.

In the end though Chris had failed. Wyatt foresaw Chris' interference and acting accordingly set up a distraction. He cast a spell that elicited hallucinations, causing Chris to see Piper, alive and in need of her youngest sons protection. As a result Chris had been busy protecting his imaginary mother while Devon's father was lost. Consequently, Devon blamed Chris for not being there to help protect Derek, and never accepted the explanation that Wyatt had been playing with Chris' mind. Although the half manticore had fiercely tried to protect his father on his own, it was not enough. He had needed the back-up his best friend had promised him, but it never came.

Despite the fact that Chris had not spoken to the man who was once his closest friend in over three months, he knew he needed Devon's help. After all Devon was half demon, and was thus able to infiltrate the demonic ranks and often come out with much needed information. Devon had done just that several times before while helping the Halliwells in their fight against evil, and Chris needed him to do it again. He had to find out what Wyatt was planning.

Upon being summoned, Devon did not seem all to thrilled to see Chris, but he was still curious to see what his former best friend wanted. Chris was first to break the uncomfortable silence: "Devon I know we have our issues, but I need your help, Wyatt is about to make a major move and I have to find a way to stop him." "Right because you have always been so successful in thwarting all of Wyatt's other plans ," Devon answered bitterly, and he could tell he had struck a nerve.

"I have apologized and explained so many times for what happened, I do not know what else to say. Your father was like an uncle to me, its not like I did not want to save him" Chris shot back. He regretted to this day that he had allowed Wyatt to deceive him, and keep him from helping two of the people he had always felt closest to. "Of course. I forgot, you wanted to help it just turned out that your supposed back from the dead mother was more important to you." With this statement Devon knew he had simply gone to far. Yes he blamed Chris for his fathers death, but with all of their history he could not help but still care somewhat for the guy who had always been his closest friend. Plus he knew that bringing up Piper's death was the one thing that hurt Chris the most. As Chris flinched, Devon quickly apologized.

"Okay, I am not promising that I will help just yet, but what is it that you need from me? Why do you think Wyatt is suddenly going to 'make a move' as you said?" Devon asked, changing the subject. "Well, I sensed it first but Wyatt telling me that he was preparing to take over the world was the biggest hint." Chris answered "So that power hungry bastard now wants to take over the world huh." Devon commented. "Yep and I need you to find out just how he plans to do it. I would do it myself but I don't really have the greatest demonic connections just yet." after a brief uncomfortable silence Chris continued "I would not be asking you if I had any other choice." After Devon took a few moments to think he finally responded. "All right. I'll do it. That asshole murdered my father so I will be happy to cause him as much misery as possible." Although Chris did not completely like the other man's motives, he was happy to have his help. "I'll be back as soon as I find something out." And with that Devon shimmered out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Meanwhile, after Prue had arrived at school, she quickly caught up with her best friend, Bridget Harley. Bridget was a sixteen year old girl who also happened to be a witch, with the power of telepathy. She also had two magical siblings, an older brother Brian who was eighteen and had the power of molecular combustion, and a younger sister Brittany, a conjurer who was just twelve years old. Prue thought of all them as family, but she was closest to Bridget. She really enjoyed having other magical friends to talk to. Upon greeting her best friend with a hug however, Prue was thrust into a premonition, and it was evident that she did not like what she saw.

"What is it" Bridget asked realizing that her friend had just had a vision. She had known Prue long enough to recognize the reaction. She was also picking up on some worried, jumbled thoughts her friend was experiencing. Sometimes, she simply did not appreciate being able to hear people's thoughts, she felt as if she was invading everyone's privacy. Her power was cool however, because along with tapping into others thoughts, she could also tap into their powers, that is if they had any. Right now however, was an instance when she wished she was not a telepath, it was both confusing and really concerning what Prue was thinking at that moment.

"I saw Brian, in like a series of flashes. First he was just eating out with some of his friends when all of a sudden he started revealing his powers, for what seems like no reason. Then I saw him locked in a Jail cell, and then…." Prue hesitated, "I saw him being executed." Hearing what her friend was telling her Bridget started to panic "What no…Brian would not expose magic. That can't be true… your vision must be wrong" she cried hysterically. Prue was just as worried. Brian was like a brother to her as well.

Just then Sean approached the two girls and it was clear that something was very wrong. "Prue what is it?" he immediately asked while taking the girl he loved into his arms. "I just had a vision, and not a good one. I saw Brian expose magic and later get executed for it." she stammered. After digesting what he just heard, he tried to calm both girls down. "Okay…so you had a vision and it wasn't good, but the reason you get visions is to keep them from happening right?" "well usually" his girlfriend answered meekly. "All right well than that's what we have to do. We need to warn Brian, tell Chris what's going on and find out how these events could possibly come about. After all we know Brian would not expose magic willingly right?" "Right" both girls answered feeling a little better about the situation. With that they decided to ditch school for the day. They snuck into the alley behind school and called for Chris. What they did not realize, however was that the situation was more significant than the fate of just one witch.

The moment Chris orbed upon being called, Prue could tell something was bothering her cousin. For one thing he was not in his work uniform, when he should have been at the post office by now for his shift. More importantly though, she could see it on his face. Likewise Chris could tell something was troubling his little cousin, and concluded it had to be important. He knew Prue, Sean and Bridget would not just cut out on school for nothing. "What happened" both Halliwells asked each other at the same time. This brought a small grin to Bridget's face, she thought it was cute how in sync the two cousins were. Prue was the first to explain. "I had a premonition. It was of Brian. He exposed his magic, and was later executed for it."

Chris realizing the importance of the situation knew they had to go warn Bridget's older brother. Chris and Brian were never particularly close, partly because Chris always wished be had inherited one of his mothers powers, and here was just a random witch who shared the same power of molecular combustion with Piper. Nevertheless, they respected one another, and had worked together on many occasion to save innocents. They had always made a good team.

More importantly, Chris knew that Brian would not voluntarily use his power in public, unless he had no choice. "We need to find him and tell him what you saw." Chris answered quickly. "Wait" Prue insisted, "I know something is going on with you also, so what is it." "I'll tell you later, first we have to get to Brian." Prue could tell by Chris' tone of voice not to push it, at least for now. "He should be at home right now,." Bridget interjected, "He usually takes a nap after getting home from his night shift at work." "All right then, lets go" Chris answered grabbing their hands and orbing out."

When the four of them arrived at the Harley house, Brian was indeed asleep as Bridget had expected. Beth Harley, Bridget's mom was at work and her little sister was still at school, so the house was pretty quiet when they orbed in. "I'll go wake him." Bridget said and then ran up the stairs. Chris, Prue and Sean decided to take a seat on the couch. It was only a few minutes before brother and sister were descending the stairs. Brian still looking half asleep inquired as to what was going on that was so important to wake him up after a long night of work.

Prue was the first to answer "I'm sorry Bri, but I had a premonition and it was quite disturbing, I uh, saw you use magic in public and you were later arrested and…put to death." "What" the young man exclaimed. He could not understand how he would be so careless with his powers, but he also trusted his friends visions, so he certainly grasped the seriousness of the situation. "Okay he continued, So do you know where I was when I um… was exposed?" "You were in a restaurant with some of your friends. Guys you work with, I think." Prue answered. "You just all of a sudden started blowing up things, your dinner for one." "Well it must have been terrible then" he joked, trying to lighten the mood, however his comment simply ended up upsetting his little sister. "This is serious Bri… I can't lose you…not like we lost dad." Bridget cut in. He immediately regretted his comment, it was just not the time for humor. "Sorry" he answered feeling bad, as he knew his sister had not gotten over the fact that their father was murdered by a demon.

Bridget had only been eleven years old and she had witnessed their fathers death. On top of that their father was their only magical parent, and so their mother had, had quite a difficult time dealing with her children's magical destiny. As a result she had sent them to magic school full time for a number a years. It was not that she didn't love her children she simply did not know what else to do.

"I am not going anywhere." he promised his sister. "Right, so we need to find a way to stop Prue's vision from happening then." Chris cut in. "Well.." Brian began. "Me and the guys have plans to go get a bite later at quake. Prue, is that where your vision took place?" He asked. "It defiantly could have been…but the vision wasn't clear enough to say for sure." She answered. "Well then we just have to assume that is where it happens, and take steps to keep it from happening." Chris reasoned. "Right" Bridget broke in, "just cancel your plans for tonight then." "I could, but that might not necessarily fix it, I may simple expose myself elsewhere" Brian answered. "Isn't there a way to bind your powers?" Sean asked, contributing to the conversation for the first time. He himself did not have any powers, but he had been around the Halliwells long enough to know a thing or two about magic.

Chris was the first to answer. "Yeah we can, but then he wouldn't have his powers to protect himself or others." "Right" Prue agreed yet not so adamantly. "But we could bind his powers temporarily though, until I stop getting visions of his exposure." "Yes good idea" Bridget exclaimed, desperate to save her brother. "Please Bri, do it for me I cannot lose you and neither can Brittany." she begged, seeing her brother looked rather reluctant. Not being able to say no to his sister, Brian agreed and so the four witches began making a binding potion. After all it would only be until they figured out why this was going to happen that Brian would be without his powers.

Meanwhile down in the underworld Wyatt preceded to chant the exposure spell, with some of his best demons looking on:

Let all good witches expose their powers

Yet only at untimely hours

Shocking witnesses, make them lose their disguise

In order to bring about their demise.

"It is done" Wyatt stated proudly as his loyal followers cheered and applauded their leader's accomplishment. Soon all demons led by their source, will control the city of San Francisco, and then the world.

Back at the Harley house while Chris, Brian, Bridget, Prue and Sean were all in the kitchen, Brittany had returned home from school and decided to watch some television. What she saw shocked the twelve year old girl. "Bri, Bridge" she called knowing her brother and sister must be home. Her siblings along with the Halliwell's and Sean Morris emerged from the kitchen. "What is it?" Brian asked his youngest sister. "Look" was all she could muster to say and pointed at the television set. A special report had interrupted one of her favorite shows. The news was reporting how all of a sudden numerous so-called "witches" were using supernatural powers to terrorize the people of San Francisco.

Prue was the first one to speak. "I think this is bigger than just Brian" she pointed out. And Chris just knew. "Wyatt" he muttered. At that moment Devon urgently shimmered in. "I know what Wyatt is up to" the half demon said. "He is going to expose magic." "We know" was all Chris could say, "he already has."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

A young police officer in San Francisco also noticed the news reports, but was not all that surprised by the existence of magic. His entire family had been aware that not only witches, but also demons in fact existed. His name, Michael Morris. He was the oldest of Darryl and Sheila's sons. He had been a cop for four years, and now at the age of 25 he was faced with probably the greatest challenge of his career. Dealing with the hysterical aftermath caused by the exposure of magic. He saw his fellow coworkers arresting, even brutalizing witches that had probably saved innocent lives at one time or another. Mike did not necessarily blame them, after all they were simply afraid of something because they did not understand it. Still he knew that arresting these people was wrong. After all, in using their powers they had not actually hurt anyone, it was just, well, seeing magic scared everyone.

The young cop knew he had to get away from work as soon as possible and inform Chris Halliwell, a close friend of the family about what was going on. He just hoped that his supernatural friends were not caught in the same predicament that these other witches were, exposed. When he finally got back to the station he called Chris at his apartment, but he got no answer. He then decided to call his youngest brother on his cell, after all Sean was Prue Halliwells boyfriend, and they were almost always together.

The entire group was still at the Harley house trying to figure out what to do, when Sean received his brother's call. Brian Harley had already cancelled his plans knowing that at dinner was when he would be compelled to reveal his powers. He obviously had not binded them as it was evident that he would need them as they all would have to go up against Wyatt. Sean told his brother that he was with the Halliwells over at the Harley house and they already knew about what was going on. Still though Mike insisted on coming over to help, so told his commander that he had a family emergency and needed to get home. Although his boss was not too pleased he allowed it, After all Mike Morris, as well as his father before him had always been exemplary police officers.

Back at the Harley house Chris and the others were trying to come up with a plan. "We need to set up a safe place to bring witches and keep them from arrest, and we need to get them there, Scry for as many witches as we can, keep them from being exposed or arrested and bring them all together." Chris proposed. "Well that sounds like a good idea, but one where are we going to bring them, and two how are we going to get them there without exposing ourselves." Brian questioned.

"We can change our appearance, so people will not know our true identities even if they see us using our powers." Prue said. Chris thought it was a good idea, but even if others did not know who they were that would be irrelevant if they were caught. "Right good idea, especially in my case because if I am exposed I could just orb out. And Devon if you are willing to help you could just shimmer out. Everyone else though has no other way to escape if they were caught and arrested." Chris pointed out. "I could use my freezing power to get away" Prue said. Chris knew she could, but he really did not want to risk his cousin. "No it is too risky, the freeze could ware off too quickly" He told her. She knew that he was just trying to be protective. She knew she could help, but she also did not want to fight with Chris, instead she just sat down with a pout on her face to show Chris she was unhappy. Chris however did not let it bother him, he needed to protect his cousin.

"As for where I think we can gather everyone, P3. It's been closed since my mom died, but we still own the building. It is large and is in a rather abandoned area." Chris said, changing the subject. "Good idea" Bridget said, "that is the perfect place." Chris then turned to Devon to ask him if he was willing to help. "I guess" he said, "anything to keep Wyatt from getting what he wants."

By that time Michael Morris had arrived at the house, so the group told him that Wyatt was behind magic's exposure and what they planned to do about it. Mike agreed to help any way he could. "Okay" Chris said, and taking charge he started dishing out assignments. "Prue, you Bridget and Brittany can do the scrying. Brian you need to come up with a cloaking spell for P3 and then try to create a counter spell to keep witches from exposing their powers, at least the ones who have not done so already. Mike, Sean, get your brother and the three of you can go to P3 and explain what is going on to all those we mange to bring there."

Everyone agreed to their tasks and got to it. While the girls began scrying, Chris glamoured to give himself another appearance, and then cast a spell on Devon to change his. Almost immediately, the girls were able to track the location of several witches and so Chris and Devon were off to rescue as many as they could.

The first witch Chris set off to rescue, was a young female witch who did not look as if she could be any older than Prue. She was cornered in an alley by a group of about five people, who were accusing her of being a freak and a witch among other things. Chris had arrived in time to witness the girl using her power of electrokinesis. He immediately sprung into action, pushing through the crowd and demanding to know what was going on. "This girl is a freak" one of the guys accusing her screamed. Chris, not knowing what else to do suddenly pushed through the crowd of people dragging the girl behind him and then running as fast as he could. The others followed in pursuit, but Chris and the girl were able to round a corner and he was able to orb them to P3. When they got there the Morris brothers were already there as Chris had asked them to be. After leaving the young witch there with them, he orbed back to the Harley house to get a location on another witch.

After numerous scenarios that had gone much like the first Chris was able to rescue many witches from confrontations, arrest, and even from police custody. A few times he had been forced to use his power in front of witnesses, but each time he changed his appearance so there was no way he could be discovered as the mysterious man rescuing the witches.

After many hours it seemed that he and Devon with the help of the girls scrying had rescued as many witches as they could, and so they all gathered at P3. In total they had rescued almost thirty witches. Before addressing the crowd, Chris wanted to see how Brian was coming with the counter spell. Since P3 was already successfully cloaked so Wyatt could not locate them. "I am getting close but I still need like another line to make the spell work, if it even can. I mean Wyatt was the one who cast the spell so it obviously has a hell of a lot of power behind it." Brian informed Chris. "Well we have over thirty witches here so if that isn't enough power to counter the spell, I don't believe anything is. Let me see what you have so far." Chris answered.

Between the two of them they were able to finish the spell. They decided to try it first with just them as well as Prue, Bridget, and Brittany hoping it would be enough, so they went to retrieve the girls. Once all together in what used to be Piper's office at P3, all five of them chanted at once:

Stop all that Wyatt's Spell has caused

Bring exposure to a pause

Let good magic hide what has not yet been revealed

To make good vs. evil a more level playing field

They could not know for sure if the spell had worked. All they could do is wait and hope.

Meanwhile, Wyatt was in the underworld, just waiting to make his move. He was pleased with how things were going, even though he knew his brother was managing to rescue many of the witches. That was not what was important though, he had been successful with his goal. Causing mass hysteria among everyone in San Francisco, thus priming the city for his takeover, as he would ride in and save the day, and he had also got the people to think of good magic as the enemy, thus weakening the community of good magic significantly and virtually eliminating their chance of defeating him. "Yes" he said to himself, "everything is going as planned"

It seemed that the counter spell had been successful as news station were reporting that calls regarding "Witch sightings" had all but ceased. Happy with at least that progress, Chris had finally decided that he would need to address all of the witches outside, as someone had to take the lead role. Chris was the logical choice as he was the son of a charmed one, and probably the most powerful among the group of witches. However, as Chris began walking out of the back room and into the main hall blue orbs appeared in front of him. When he could finally make out just who it was, he was shocked. "Dad?" he managed to utter, as he did not know just how to feel about the fact that the elder, Leo Wyatt, Chris' father was standing before him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

"Chris" Leo responded. "We have a huge problem, as you know magic has been exposed. What's even worse though is the cleaners are nowhere to be found so there is no one to fix this mess." "It's great to see you too dad" Chris answered sarcastically. He had not seen his Dad in over a year and now Leo had just shown up pretending like everything was fine.

Ever since Leo had become an elder when Chris was only three, he was almost never around, particularly when it was Chris that had needed him. Despite his calling as an elder, Leo had tried to remain a presence in his family's life, but to Chris it seemed that Leo had been there only for Wyatt, while he had neglected Chris. His feelings were not unjustified either, Leo had always tried to guide Wyatt more than Chris as he had always sensed that Wyatt was troubled, ever since he had been kidnapped and taken to the underworld, as a toddler. Chris, however had not seemed as burdened, and although Leo had tried to devote time to his second son as well, "elder business" had always seemed to get in the way. The elder wrote many letters to his younger son apologizing and explaining his absence, but he knew that it just wasn't enough. He sensed that his second son always resented him because of that.

The real breaking point in the relationship between father and son however, was when Leo had failed to come when Chris called the day that Piper died. Leo had been preoccupied in an elder council meeting and so he was unable to come to the manor until much later. He had mistakenly assumed his son simply wanted to see his father on his birthday. When he did finally arrive at the Halliwell residence he learned what had happened, that Piper was dead. Leo had never forgiven himself for not coming when his son had called, and he certainly did not blame Chris for not forgiving him either.

Now however, Leo was hoping they could simply put their issues aside as they needed to work together. "Chris I know that we do not have the best relationship, but we need to work together, this is a serious problem that we are facing." Leo stated hoping to ease some of the awkwardness between them. "Okay, well I think it is safe to assume that Wyatt is responsible for the cleaners' sudden disappearance." Chris began, treating the conversation with his father as just business, "and their really is nothing else that can undo what has happened. Simple memory dust is not going to work, there are simply to many people involved." "Right" Leo responded. "and you have done good so far bringing as many witches as possible to a safe place, and managing to reverse the spell so no more witches are forced into exposing their powers." "So the spell definitely worked?" Chris asked his father. "Yep" Leo answered, he was so proud of what his youngest son had been able to accomplish.

He knew however, that he could not take credit for the great man Chris had become. It was all Piper's doing; she raised him right. The son he had influenced most however, had become the source of all evil, and Leo would never forgive himself for how he failed his family. He could not dwell on that now though, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

"I think the best course of action now is for me sense any other remaining witches in the city, and bring them here. The more power we have on our side the better." Leo told his son. "Agreed." Chris commented. At that moment the door to the back office swung open and Prue walked in. "Chris, everyone out…" upon seeing Leo she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Uncle Leo, what are you doing here?" Prue did not know her uncle all that well, but she certainly was aware of all the issues between Chris and his father. She could feel the tension between them. "uh, he is here to help us out with everything that is going on. The elders are very concerned now that magic has been exposed." Chris answered, before Leo could respond. "Right" the young witch responded…"well we can use whatever help we can get" she continued hoping to lighten the mood.

"Anyway I came in here tell you that all of our guests out there are getting a little restless. They want to know exactly what is going on, and well since this was basically your plan, we all figured that you should be the one to address them all. After all you know the most about what is going on right." "Yeah I know" Chris answered his cousin. "I was just about to come out when uh…Leo orbed in." Leo winced at his son referring to him by his name rather than by dad. Chris either didn't notice or pretended not to. Considering his fathers feeling right now wasn't really at the top of his list.

"Right," Leo broke in, "so you go address the crowd and I will go find however many remaining witches there may be in the area." Leo told his son. "It is great to see you." he added before orbing out. Chris turned to his cousin giving her a look that said he did not want to talk about it. "I guess I have to go play leader than huh." Prue just nodded. "Okay." Chris said and then left the office to inform his troops about the entire situation.

As all this was happening up at P3, Wyatt was down in the underworld, continuing to celebrate the success his plan had enjoyed thus far. He knew though that he would have to get back to business, and execute the next step in his plan. Have his demons, especially the ones that had a human from, use powers that both white and dark magic shared, to kill innocents. This way people would not only fear witches because they did not understand them, but because they were murderers.

Wyatt realized that in doing this he would have to accept the loss of some of his demons, but considering the reward, they were expendable. After all, it would take a lot of magic to coerce good witches into killing, so this would use a lot less of his energy. Besides mere mortals would not understand that there are good and bad witches, they would simply lump all of them together, labeling them all as murderers. And so Wyatt summoned the mass of demons he had selected for the mission to his chambers. "It is time for the next step in the plan" he announced once they arrived. "Go, have a killing spree, that is until I swoop in and save the day." The demons obeyed, all shimmering or flaming out after Wyatt gave the word. "Things are coming along perfectly." The source of evil said to himself. "yep, perfectly."

Meanwhile back at P3 Chris had just finished addressing the crowd. He first introduced himself as Christopher Halliwell, son of the eldest charmed one, and yes brother to the source of all evil. This had elicited lots of murmuring from the crowd, but he managed to assure them that he was not evil, or aligned with his brother in any way. He informed them that Wyatt was the one responsible for the exposure and that the cleaners had disappeared, but that Wyatt's spell had been reversed so no more witches would be forced into revealing their magic. Chris also explained that he believed getting as many witches to safety as P3 was very important, as they needed to band together if they were going to be able to stop Wyatt. He also told them that the elders were also willing to help and one of them was already out searching for witches to bring them to the abandoned club.

He was also honest about the fact that, so far he had not developed a plan to undo all the damage Wyatt had caused, but that he intended to discover what Wyatt's next move would be. (Earlier Devon had agreed to go back underground and see if he could find out how Wyatt was planning to use magic's exposure to his advantage.) He told them for now they had to sit tight and just wait for information to come in and then they could strategize and formulate a plan.

The young man was now once again in the back office of the former nightclub trying to grasp the idea, that everyone out there; his cousin, his friends, and all the other witches were looking to him for guidance, and a way out of this mess. Chris just was not sure if he could handle it. For the first half of his life, he had been the younger brother looking to Wyatt for answers to all his questions. As a child Chris used to think that his brother knew everything. Now though Wyatt had turned into someone that Chris didn't even recognize, and with his mom and Aunts gone, he was good magic's best chance. He simply wasn't sure if he good be the great leader everyone needed him to be. Still though he knew that he could not let down those he loved, so he would do his best.

While Chris had been sitting around thinking all of this to himself, Prue had came into the office. At first Chris did not even notice. She was not sure if she should disrupt his thoughts and was about to leave to give Chris more time to himself when he noticed that she was there. "You don't have to go." He told his cousin. "frankly, I need a distraction from my own thoughts or I will drive myself crazy." "You did great out there" Prue commented. "Everyone out there trusts you. You have given them hope that all is not lost." Sometimes Chris could simply not believe how mature his cousin was for her age, and smart too. He often felt that she was the one taking care of him, when he knew it should be the other way around.

"I trust you too. I know you will find a way for us to get out of this mess. We will all help you too, you are not alone in this." "I know" Chris replied. "Anyway, enough about me, how are you coping with all of this." "Well, I am doing all right, as long I have you and Sean I know everything will be okay. Even if being a witch makes me a target for arrest and execution." She meant it as a joke even though she knew it was quite serious. "All right if you say so, but if you need anything I am here." Chris promised his cousin. "I know and the same goes for me. By the way I called Grandpa a little while ago to let him know what was going on and to tell him that we were okay." "Good" Chris answered, "I don't want him to worry and I have been so preoccupied I didn't even think of it." "Well that's why you have me, for the common sense things." Prue smiled at her cousin before turning the conversation to something more somber.

"You saw him earlier, didn't you? That was why you weren't at work when I called you about my vision." Prue asked. "I can't hide anything from you huh kid." His cousin gave him a look that said I'm not no kid. "Yep, he stopped by the apartment this morning. He wanted to warn me that he was planning to take over the world, asked me to join him again. I refused so he threatened me, you know, the usual." Prue knew her older cousin was making it out to be less of a deal than it really was. She knew how much it hurt Chris that the older brother he always loved and looked up to so much no longer existed. She knew because it hurt her too. Even though she was only ten when Wyatt turned, she still remembered the fiercely protective cousin she thought of as an older brother. And that same person had turned into the twisted being that murdered her mother. It was simply too much to deal with so she always tried not to think about it.

Chris could see his baby cousin was upset. As mature as she was, he knew that when the topic of Wyatt came up she couldn't help thinking of what he did to her mother. "Don't worry, we'll stop him. Everything will be okay." and with those words he took Prue into his arms to console her. Suddenly she was thrust into a premonition. She saw flashes of demons, using various powers to kill innocent people, it was just too much for her . The worst part however was the last flash she saw. In it she saw Wyatt thrust an energy ball her way, but it did not hit her. Sean had jumped in front of her and took the hit instead. Suddenly, she could feel her knees buckling underneath her, and then everything went black.

Chris managed to hold her up as she lost consciousness. He knew whatever she saw must have been big. "Prue, sweetie wake up." He pleaded. Even unconscious, she seemed to be in distress, and she started hyperventilating. He felt helpless looking down at his cousin in this seemingly panicked state. "Leo" he called hoping against hope that his dad would come and be able to heal his cousin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

To Chris' surprise Leo did in fact respond to his call as he orbed in with two other witches that he must have tracked. "What happened?" Leo asked his son after seeing his niece on the ground, breathing uncontrollably. "She had a premonition and then collapsed. Heal Her!" Leo knelt down beside Prue, put his hands over his niece and the all familiar glow emitted from his palms, nothing happened however, the girl remained unconscious. "Why isn't it working?" Chris demanded, "I don't know, her state must not be physical, but emotional. Whatever she saw must have been too much for her to handle." The elder stammered.

Chris simply shook his head and then knelt back down beside his cousin. "I am here Prudence. It's Chris, your safe. Please wake up." nothing happened. Coming up with an idea as to what could help his cousin, Chris sprang to his feet and ran out of the office. He desperately scanned the crowd to find Sean. He could be the only one who could snap Prue out of her shocked state. After looking through the crowd for awhile he noticed Sean sitting at the bottom of the stairs clear across the room with his brothers DJ and Michael.

"What's going on?" DJ asked of Chris knowing something was wrong by the look on his friends face. "It's Prue. She fainted and is having some kind of episode or something." Chris related. "She needs you" he said referring to Sean. Before Chris even finished his sentence Sean was rushing over to the back room. He needed to make sure that the girl he loved would be okay.

Sean thrust open the door to the office and was very disturbed by Prue's state. He sat down beside her and took the girl in his arms. "Baby it's me Sean I am here and I love you. You have to be all right." He begged stroking her hair. By that time Chris and the other two Morris boys were also in the back room hoping that Sean would be able to get through to her. "Listen to my voice." Sean continued "you are safe, wake up, everything will be okay." With that Prue's breathing started to slow and her eyes fluttered open, to everyone's relief. "Sean" she called out quietly, "what happened." "Oh thank God you are all right" he exclaimed, holding her close. He then helped her to her feet.

"You had a vision and then collapsed." Chris informed her. That's when it came back to her. She had to sit down, what she saw had just been so horrible. "it was just terrible." she stated. "First I uh saw all these innocents being murdered by some of Wyatt's minions. But they were using mostly witchly powers," she explained. "He wants mortals to think that all witches are murders" Leo said stating the obvious. "Regardless we can't let all of these innocents lose their lives." Chris broke in. "Do you know where some of these incidents happened?" He asked his cousin.

"Well I saw an attack take place at our old elementary school, many children were killed. And then I saw an attack at the flea market, and one at the airport." "He is picking very public places" Chris commented. "We have to stop it, we'll save lives and show people that magic can be good." Leo agreed with his son. Sean however, knew there was something else. Sure seeing brutal murders was hard, but he knew Prue was a strong girl and she had seen so many demon attacks in her visions. The idea of losing innocents, was not what had traumatized her so much that she collapsed and had a panic attack.

"What else did you see?" he asked her, knowing there had to be more. She hesitated. She looked at Sean and then to Chris, and could tell they were both worried and knew she was holding something back." "I saw myself" she started. "I was back at the apartment and Wyatt orbed in. He attacked. I saw an energy ball coming at me when…" looking to Sean, "you jumped in front of it." She started to break down. "I can't lose you Sean, not like I have lost almost everyone else in my life." Sean did not know what to say.

"We won't let it happen." Chris chimed in. "We will stop everything you saw in that vision." "Leo, you and a group of witches will wait at the airport for the attack there. I will bring my own group of witches with me to the school in anticipation of that attack, as for the flea market Brian can go with others there. We will need to find a witch with some type of transportation power though as we will all have to get in and out quickly after taking care of the Demons." Leo was truly proud of the way his son was taking charge. "Right well lets tell the others." the elder responded.

Before going outside to let everyone know what was going on he turned to Prue, who still looked quite shaken. "You stay here, Wyatt won't be able to sense you here. Sean, DJ and Mike will stay too, along with some of the younger witches who should not have to deal with the impending demon attacks." She was reluctant at first, "I can help" she insisted trying to hide the fact that she was terrified her vision would come to pass. "No, I will not risk Wyatt coming after you." Seeing her cousin was adamant she decided not to argue. "Fine" she moped.

"All right then" Chris said. "All we need to do is find a witch who can teleport and then assign witches to mine, Leo's and Brian's groups." --and then after we save the innocents I am going after Wyatt, he thought to himself. He would not let his brother come after Prue, he couldn't. He simply would not allow Wyatt to take anyone else he cared about.

It did not take to long for Chris to go out and inform the other witches about the impending attack, and his plan to save the innocents. "We know that Wyatt is sending demons to attack at least three places; East Side Elementary School, the flea market downtown and the airport," Chris declared before continuing. "Leo, Brian and I will lead three different groups to each of the locations in order to thwart the attacks. Leo and I can orb, so we will be able to get in and out quickly, but we need a volunteer that can teleport, in order to transport the third group." A young women, probably about 18 spoke up. "I can teleport, I have been able transport up to six people at once before." "That will do fine then. You will be in Brian's group who will be heading to the flea market. Now we need to divide into groups as quickly as possible. For now we will simply take those witches with active powers, as we do not have much time to stock up on potions and spells. I will however go back to my apartment and retrieve what potions we have stocked up. Most of the demons involved in the attack however are lower level demons so we should be able to vanquish them with our powers. I say we should work in groups of five, so we won't get all scattered and we will be able to get out quickly. Like I said they will be lower level demons, so our small groups should be able to handle it."

Once Chris finished talking the witches with the most formidable powers were assigned to each of the three groups, and Chris quickly orbed back to the apartment to retrieve the potions. Victor had been there when he orbed in so Chris gave him a quick update as to what was going on before orbing back to the club. When he got back everyone was ready for the mission. Not wasting anytime the three groups transported themselves out and the club, to their three assigned destinations. They were as prepared as they could hope, and now all they could do was just brace themselves for whatever was about to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**:

When the group of witches led by Brian Harley arrived at the flea market after having teleported into an alley nearby, the demons had not yet attacked. He felt confident though, dealing with a few lower level demons should not be that big of a problem. He was slightly worried about his sister though. Bridget had went with Chris' group to the school. She had insisted on helping, as with telepathy she was a useful weapon, being able to tap into the powers of not only other witches but also demons. She also refused to be in his group saying that if she was with him he would be too concerned about protecting her.

She probably was right. They all needed to focus. "You ready?" The words of the witch, Danielle, the one who had teleported them there broke through Brian's thoughts. "Ready as I can be" he answered. "besides I am always in the mood to kick some demon ass." "Right, so… do you really think we will be able to you know stop the source though. I mean even if…" While Danielle was still talking the Demons had began shimmering in, and an energy ball was thrown their way. Brian was able to push Danielle out of the way before blowing up the Demon that had sent the attack there way.

All the people around, began to panic seeing the sudden appearance of what they thought were witches and then there attack on the flea market. The scene was chaos. The demons were throwing fireballs, like crazy simply trying to cause as much destruction as possible. As furiously as the demons were fighting to cause their destruction, however the group of witches were fighting just as hard to save innocent lives and vanquish the demons.

Recovering from being thrown out of the way, Danielle sprang to her feet and used the two potions she was loading to vanquish two demons that began charging at her. Finally, the number of demons seemed to be dwindling, making the witches feel as if they were beginning to make some progress. That is until a fresh load of demons shimmered in.

Brian was trying to vanquish as many demons as he could with his power, blowing up one after the next, all the while dodging all sorts of energy and fire balls. More demons just kept coming, and the mass hysteria among the public was not helping. Upon blowing up another demon he sensed one coming up behind him, he turned surround to find a demon ready to stab him, when the demon exploded into a fiery vanquish. Danielle had managed to throw a dagger the demon's way before it was successful in making its kill. "Thanks." Brian smiled at the witch who just saved his life. "No problem, I was just returning the favor." She answered before they both turned back to business, focusing on the demons at hand. Back into the fighting mix Brian was able to blow up an energy ball right before it was able hit an innocent boy. He then turned to the demon who had thrown it and caused the demon to explode as well.

Finally, the number of demons was once again diminishing and this time there did not appear to be anymore coming. All of the witches were using their respective powers to finish off the remaining demons. Brian managed to blow up one last target, to then realized that all the demons had been vanquished. Many of the customers at the market seemed injured, but as far as Brian could tell there were few if any fatalities. He advised the people there to call 911 before gathering his troops and having Danielle teleport them out of there. He could only hope that the other groups had had as much success as they had, vanquishing the demons and managing to save many innocents.

While all that had been going on at the flea market, demons had commenced attack on the airport as well. Leo and his band of witches, were managing to have some success, although they had lost some innocents. The airport was a lot more spread out, so there was simply to much ground to cover. They were successfully vanquishing demons however, and saving many lives in the process. Leo himself had managed to vanquish quite a few himself with his lighting bolts. He was also trying to heal as many wounded innocents as he could, all while trying to fend off the demons.

Leo did run into trouble however when a dark lighter showed up on the scene. Wyatt must have sensed that his father was there thwarting the demon attack. Luckily Leo saw the arrow coming at him and reacted in time to orb out of the way. A young female witch then seeing the attack on the elder used her power of electrokinesis to zap the dark lighter, resulting in its fiery vanquish. Leo thanked her before continuing the struggle. The girl that had just helped to save his life must have been only fifteen. She should not have to be dealing with this He thought to himself, which gave him even more motivation to fight. After all it was his son that had caused all of this.

Despite all the Demons the group of witches along with the elder had managed to vanquish, the demons just seemed to keep coming. Leo simply could not keep up with healing all of those that had been wounded. There had simply been more demons than he expected. Refusing to give up though he took the potions he was armed with out of his pocket and managed to throw them at four different demons, giving him some leeway to continue healing some of the people who had been hit.

His group of witches for the most part, however were still holding there own. They continued to fight as no of them had yet to be seriously injured. That was one good thing at least. Even if they were losing some innocents they were still going strong in their rate of vanquishing. He could tell that they would eventually be able to overtake the mass of demons, which although they were large in number, they were being vanquished quite easily. Eventually their numbers would dwindle and the remaining demons would realize continuing the task was suicide. Apparently Wyatt did not think that massacring innocents required his more powerful demons. Leo was grateful for this at least because against more formidable demons they would have had some real problems.

Finally, as Leo had predicted the demons saw that the mission was essentially suicide and seemed to either be giving up or meeting their doom. Seeing the remaining shimmering out finally gave Leo some relief. As the fighting finally dies down, the group could hear the approaching sirens of emergency teams, and so they orbed out in order to avoid being accused and prosecuted as witches. Although their had been some losses, the Elder was satisfied with what they were able to accomplish. Had they not been there so many more lives would have been lost.

Chris and his group of witches had managed to successfully orb into the elementary school undetected. "How much time do we have?" Bridget asked Chris once they had arrived. She may have been good, but at least when it came to patience the young witch was not that virtuous. She simply wanted to get the waiting over with. "According to Prue's vision the demons should be arriving any moment." Chris answered the young girl. He had tended to agree with Brian that she should have stayed back at the club with Prue to be safe. She had insisted on coming though and he had to admit that her power could certainly come in handy. He did feel though that he had to watch over her. She had been friends with her cousin for the longest time, and she was like another baby sister to him. Her stubbornness, however had always driven him crazy, and it was using that very trait that had gotten her here today. She had wanted to help and that was that, there was no talking her out of it.

"I wish they would just get here already so we can kick some demon ass." Bridget commented. Chris liked the girls enthusiasm, at one time he had been that way about magic but now, thinking that he might eventually have to kick his brother's "demon ass" his attitude had changed. Now he vanquished demons because he simply could not sit back and let innocent people get hurt, it just wasn't who he was. "Just have a little pa…" he began to advise the young witch but he couldn't finish his sentence as the demons had arrived. All that mattered now was protecting all of the innocent children. The demons were heading to where they could cause the most damage, the cafeteria, where hundreds of children were gathered for lunch.

The witches were all on the demons before they could even get to there, but they were not going to let the witches stop them. Yes some of them were being vanquished, but the others kept heading towards their goal destination. As one Demon managed to open the door to the lunchroom, Chris managed to throw him aside with a fling of the arm. Bridget swung into action too. She was tapping into Chris' telekinesis to fend off the demons, as well as using demon's own powers against them throwing energy balls there way. She always had a lot of motivation behind her when it came to vanquishing demons, as all she had to think about was how her father had died at the hands of one. She then thrust another demon with a blast of wind, tapping into another witch's power to conjure the elements. So far they had been fairly successful in keeping the demons out of the cafeteria where all the students would just be sitting ducks.

That wouldn't last long however, as finally a demon managed to blast through the doors, to the shear terror of the children inside. Chris seeing what happened orbed right in front of the entrance trying to put himself between the mass of demons and all the innocent kids. As soon as he materialized however he became a target for several energy balls flying his way. Luckily he managed to telekinetically deflect most of them away, but he did get blasted in the shoulder. It hurt like hell but he simply would not let it slow him down. He grabbed the several potions he had from his pocket and threw them at various demons, all of them hitting targets and resulting in fiery vanquishes.

By that point all the children were pushing toward the back of the cafeteria to make it out the rear entrance. It was a scene of shear terror and panic, and the smaller children were ending up being trampled over as everyone was rushing to escape their supernatural attackers. Whatever order the few adult monitors were trying to maintain was simply not working, as they were also in a state of panic. They simply could not believe what they were seeing no matter what the news had been reporting for the last twenty-four hours.

Meanwhile Chris was still fighting off as many demons as possible, keeping them from chasing after the fleeing children. He had even began using everything around him as weapons using his powers to throw tables and chairs at the relentless demons. He just couldn't understand how his once loving brother had sent these vile creatures after helpless children. The idea just made him sick, but he was able to channel that feeling into anger, which certainly helped when it came to vanquishing demons. After all witches' powers were emotion based and Chris certainly had some very powerful emotions going on at the moment.

It finally seemed as if many of the children had made their way outside and the mass of demons definitely seemed depleted. Chris was certainly thankful to see the light at the end of the tunnel. They may not have been able to save everyone, but they had saved hundreds of innocent lives. There was one demon that just would not give up however, despite the fact that many others had began shimmering out. Chris could see this demon approaching Bridget, and he was suddenly filled with dread. The demon had come up behind her and the young witch had not notices. Just before he was able to throw a fatal energy ball her way Chris managed to orb into its path. He took the hit instead.

Bridget turned around to realize what had happened. She quickly grabbed her last remaining potion and threw it at the demon vanquishing him. Most of the other demons were already gone or were on their way out as she knelt down, to the guy she had always thought of as a second big brother. He was pretty seriously hurt, just to weak to orb. Plus even though the demon threat was taken care of, many of the staff at the school had started to crowd around the witches looking at them in an accusatory way.

This really angered Bridget, they had just all risked their butts to save so many innocent lives and this was the reaction they got. It didn't matter though. She needed to take care of Chris as he was losing consciousness, and they all needed to get their asses out of their before the police arrived and charged them with being witches. She started to panic as people started to crowd around the group of witches, and Chris inevitably passed out. Everyone was closing in and her friend was dying in her arms, her panic grew worse as she began to feel more and more helpless.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter eight:**_

Back at P3, while all the demon fighting had been going on Prue could only pace back and forth in the office. "Everything is going to be fine." Sean tried to reassure her. He knew just how worried his girlfriend was about her cousin and all of her friends. He also knew that she wanted to be with them fighting to help save innocents. "I should have gone too." She told him. "What if something happens, if I was there I could help. I mean, I'm a Halliwell, I should be out there helping Chris and the others protect the innocent. It's our families legacy and here I am just sitting around doing nothing." "Look, I wish I could help too, but right now its better off if we stay where we are. There are plenty of powerful witches helping Chris and Brian and Leo. Besides you know if you went it would only distract Chris, given the vision you had. He loves you as much as I do, and believe me that is saying a lot. Now that he knows Wyatt may be after you he would constantly be looking after you, even if you can take care of yourself." He needed her to see that staying behind had been the right things. "Maybe you are right. And by the way I can definitely take care of myself."

Sean smiled back at his girlfriend. He knew she was a powerful witch who could most definitely take care of herself, while he was only human. Still tough he constantly felt the need to protect her, and he was glad she was here with him and not in harms way. "I can't just do nothing though, this is driving me crazy. Where's the radio, maybe there is something on the news about what is going on." Sean grabbed the radio from where it was in the corner of the office, after all he was eager to know what was going on too.

Surely enough there were special reports about the attacks that were going on around the city. "Witches are attacking all over the city." The radio announcer was saying. "So far we have reports of attacks going on at The Downtown Flea Market, San Francisco International Airport, East Side Elementary School, and San Francisco Memorial Hospital." "The hospital?" Prue exclaimed. "I didn't see anything about an attack at the hospital in my vision…my god all of those people…they are sick and defenseless We have to get over there." She insisted, but before anyone could react what the reporter said next stopped them in their tracks.

"and this just in…apparently a young man who is identifying himself as Wyatt Halliwell showed up at the hospital and neutralized the attackers. Yes people are saying that he has saved many innocent lives." "Wyatt... saving people?" Sean just didn't get it. Prue was puzzled at first but then it began to sink in. "He wants people to see us as the enemy, and him as their savior. That's how he plans to take over. That's what he meant when he told Chris he had a plan to make himself ruler of the world." Sean, starting to understand Wyatt's plan, knew it wasn't good. They were all distracted however, when Brian and his group of witches teleported in to the club. They were all okay thank God.

"We're the first ones back I take it?" Brian asked Prue. "Yeah so far… neither Leo or Chris have come back with their groups. "Bri!" Brian immediately recognized the voice of his youngest sister, Brittany who had stayed behind at the club. He immediately took his little sister in his arms. He could only hope that his other little sister was safe too. "We managed to save most of the innocents, some people were injured but it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been have we not been there thanks to your premonition." He informed Prue. "Good" she said. "but we have bigger problems." she announced thinking about the radio report regarding Wyatt. People were viewing him as a savior rather the murdering bastard he really was. Prue's thoughts were interrupted, as orbs began to form in front of her.

It was Leo and his band of witches arriving back after the battle at the airport. Once he had orbed his group safely back the club, he began furiously looking for his son, hoping Chris had gotten back already. He wasn't there though. The other group was back, but Chris and his band of witches weren't. "Chris isn't back yet" Prue told Leo seeing that he had been scanning the crowd for his son, confirming what the elder already knew. "Don't worry." Brian broke in "We just got back a moment ago so I'm sure everything is fine, it hasn't been that long."

They all agreed that until some time passed there was no reason to assume anything was wrong. But then Leo's senses hit him. Chris he was in pain… but then the pain started to fade, as Chris signal became lighter and lighter. "Chris" the elder called out his son's name, sensing that he was in great danger. He immediately orbed out hoping he would be there in time to heal his son.

When Leo orbed into the school cafeteria where his senses had led him he immediately observed a huge crowd of people, and he heard the cries of the young witch Bridget Harley. He immediately pushed his way through the crowd knowing he had to make his way to his son. After finally getting past everyone he saw his son on the ground with Bridget sitting over him in a panic. Leo could see that Chris was gravely injured. The small group of witches were all being accused by the mortal crowd and Leo could hear sirens approaching the school. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed his son, Bridget and the three other witches and orbed back to P3, letting everyone see him use his power. It didn't matter though, he had to get Chris back to the club so he could heal him.

As soon as Prue saw her as cousin her feet almost gave out on her. She managed though to run over to Chris side. She couldn't lose him. He and Victor were the only family she had left. By the time she knelt down beside Chris, where Bridget had remained, Leo was already healing his son. It took longer than usually but luckily Leo had gotten to his son in time. Chris' eyes fluttered open as the wound the energy ball had inflicted slowly closed. Before he even had a second to breathe both Prue and Bridget had thrown there arms around him.

Chris did look up, and notice Leo there, and he knew his father must have been the one that got them out of the school and then healed him. "Maybe he does care" Chris thought to himself as he gave a thankful nod to his father. "Okay…um can I breathe now" he said half joking with his cousin and Bridget who he knew loved him very much and were just happy he was okay. They finally backed off. "Sorry" Bridget shyly offered. She usually did not wear her emotions on her sleeve like that. She was a little embarrassed. "No problem" he said "I am just glad you're okay." He told her. "Thanks to you." she told him gratitude all over her face. If it had not been for Chris diving in front of the energy ball, it would have been her that was hit. "What do you mean?" Brian asked realizing the seriousness behind the exchange between Chris and his sister. "Oh it was nothing… Chris just dove in front of an energy ball to save my life." She tried to make light of the situation, knowing the way her protective older brother would freak out knowing the danger she had been in. "Oh thank God your all right" Brian exclaimed wrapping his arms around his little sister. "Or rather thank you" he said turning to Chris. "Don't worry" about it" Chris told the other witch. "It is nothing you wouldn't have done." The two guys simply looked at one another respectfully.

Prue then helped Chris to his feet. "Thank God you are okay… and don't ever scare me like that again" she scolded, but she could not really get a harsh tone in her voice. "Well I don't plan to. I mean dying is not really on my to-do list at the moment." Prue could not help but smile at her cousin's remark. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better. She knew though that she had to tell the others of the way Wyatt was manipulating the public.

She did not know how else to break the news but to just say it. "Well as much as I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, there is something everyone needs to know; while you were all gone me and Sean were listening to the radio. Apparently there was also an attack over at San Francisco memorial, where uh a hero to the masses came to the rescue. Wyatt swooped in and saved a bunch of lives and now the entire city thinks he is a hero."

Chris knew right away what this meant and exactly what Wyatt had seen as a reward for revealing magic. He now had the respect and allegiance of the entire population of San Francisco. It would not be long before Wyatt was in control of the city… and then, the world. He had deceived everyone into believing that he… the source of all evil, was their savior.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter nine:**_

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell could not be more pleased with himself. His plan had gone exactly as he wanted. The entire city of San Francisco was now putty in his hands. Fear had taken over and people throughout the city were desperate for some kind of resolution to what was going on. They were all but begging Wyatt to take charge.

Wyatt was now viewed as a hero. He was the one that had managed to stop the mass murders at San Francisco memorial. After his "heroic" act Wyatt had been a very busy man. Every local news station, as well as some national networks, had wanted an interview with him, and those interviews had given him the perfect opportunity to sell himself to the people of not only the city, but the entire state of California as well as the whole nation. He had identified himself, as heir to the charmed legacy, claiming his mission was to use his power to rid the world of witches, and stop their evil from spreading. Just as he had expected, everyone had bought it, and were looking to him to end the chaos.

Most importantly, though he now had a meeting set up with both the mayor of San Francisco and the governor of California. By night's end he would have both politicians under his thumb. That would be his first step, gaining control over the State of California, using San Francisco as the center of his hub. Once he had the largest state in the Nation under his control it would not be long before he would reign over the United States. And with the United States being the main superpower of the world, once he had control over the nation, he would essentially have control over the world. Yes… he was primed to take over and his meeting tonight would get everything moving along.

Meanwhile, Chris was back at the club feeling completely out of control. It was great that he and the others had been able to save innocent lives, but they really had not done anything to thwart Wyatt's plan. Wyatt had set up the attacks just to come out looking like a savior, and he had done just that. Once Wyatt gained all this new power it would be even more impossible to stop him.

On top of that Chris was still very worried about his cousin. Her vision had basically confirmed that Wyatt was planning on coming after her. Chris knew it was because of him too. After all Wyatt had threatened to take away everyone he loved, after Chris had refused to join him. Chris knew he could not let that happen, and that was why he still had every intention of confronting his brother tonight. He realized he needed to stop stalling and just go.

Chris' thoughts were interrupted however, when Devon shimmered in to the office where Chris had been spending some time alone. "It was very hard to find anything out down there this time. The demons down there really did not have much information until after things started happening. I'm sure you know that Wyatt planned attacks throughout the city, so he can then paint himself as a hero." "Yep" Chris answered. "He has everyone bowing down to him for halting an attack that he had set in motion." "I did manage to pick up on some rumors, however before I came back up. Demons are hearing that Wyatt has some big meeting with the mayor and the governor tonight." Devon informed Chris. "Great…" Chris thought out loud. "He is probably being hailed as our new king as we speak."

"Sorry that I could not come up with anything more useful." "It's all right" Chris told the half demon. "I am not surprised that Wyatt is keeping his plans hush hush, he may be evil, but he isn't stupid." "So…" Devon began not knowing what to say. "How are things going up here?" "Well… Prue had a vision. She foresaw the attacks, at least most of them. We managed to save some lives, I was in pretty bad shape for awhile, but Leo healed me." Devon wasn't sure if he heard right, "Leo's here?" "Yep, dear old dad came to help, it seems the elders are a little stressed out about what's going on." "Right…" Devon muttered. Back when he and Chris were younger they always talked to each other about such things, but now their relationship was just to strained.

Chris just wanting to end the awkward exchange told Devon of his plans. "Anyway, thanks to Prue's vision we also know that Wyatt is planning to come after her. His way of torturing me into joining him. So…I'm going to pay my brother a little visit., tell everyone I'll be back in a little while okay." "Sure…" Devon answered. Even with everything that had gone on between him and Chris he had wanted to go with his friend as backup, but he knew that this was something Chris had to do on his own. And with that Chris orbed out.

Upon leaving his political meeting with the mayor and governor, Wyatt was quite pleased with himself. In one short exchange, he had them surrendering their power to him. It had been even easier than expected. After the meeting he had decided he wanted to spend the night back at the Halliwell Manor, which was under his control. He stayed there on occasion, but mostly he spent his time in the underworld. It was easier than facing all of the memories that the manor brought up. Tonight though nothing could bring him down, and he wanted to celebrate his success with all the luxuries of home.

Before he could get settled in though, he sensed that he was getting a visitor., and he knew who it was as blue orbs Began to materialize. "Chris, this is a treat. Me seeing you two days in a row." Chris simply gave his brother a cold hard stare, before flinging his arm in the air, throwing his brother across the living room of their childhood home. Wyatt got up and could only laugh. "Huh… and here I was hoping you had come to tell me you had reconsidered and wanted to join me." "If you ever think that could happen Wy, you are clearly diluted." Chris shot back at his brother angering him. "Well then what did I do to have you show up at my home and attack me then?" Wyatt asked his brother sarcastically. "oh you have only killed tons of innocent people, and deceived the entire world into thinking you are some kind of hero. What I am really here for though is to let you know in no uncertain terms that I will not let you hurt anyone I love."

"Oh you mean like our sweet little baby cousin?" Wyatt asked Devilishly. Chris gritted his teeth. "You sick bastard… I will not let you get anywhere near her." " I will do whatever I damn well please. The only way you will have any say in what I do is if you come rule by my side." Unable to control himself Chris telekinetically threw his brother across the room once more, This time however Wyatt orbed out before he met the wall, then retaliated against his brother throwing Chris off his feet and into the wall. "How dare you treat me this way, after everything I am offering you." Wyatt was livid, he could not understand why Chris was being so stubborn, here he was giving his brother the opportunity to rule by his side.

"Right, you are offering me the chance to be just like you, the one responsible for killing so many people that I care about." "Chris I have told you so many times: It was never my intention to kill mom. And as for Aunt Phoebe I warned her what would happen if she kept getting in my way. She didn't listen, so I did what I had to do." "What you had to do… that is the biggest load of crap and you know it." Chris was beginning to get quite emotional as the confrontation was dredging up all the pain he had ever experienced, but Wyatt still continued to push. "As for our little cousin I am warning you… If you do not reconsider my offer, I am going after her, and if that doesn't change your mind I will slowly take away everyone you care about. Victor, DJ, Devon, Bridget, Dad. You will have no one except me to turn to. One way or another you will rule by my side."

"No" Chris fumed while throwing his brother across the room, with even more power than before. "You will not hurt anyone else do you here me. And if you try I will stop you. If there is anyone who can, it is me and you know it." Wyatt didn't know what to say for a moment, his baby brother, the one person he still cared about in the world had just threatened to kill him. And Chris was right, If anyone could stop him it was his brother. He refused to show his emotions however. "Try and you will regret it" Wyatt snapped. "NO- you are the one that will have all the regrets if you even try to carry through with your threats. Just remember that." With that final statement Chris orbed out, desperately hoping he had gotten through to Wyatt. Realistically though, he did not expect that he had helped the situation at all.

Still in the living room at the manor Wyatt thought out loud: "aah…Little brother, I am sorry, but you have given me no choice."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten:**_

When Chris arrived back at the club, he was greeted by Prue, who did not look too happy. "Devon told me you left and would be back in a little bit. Please tell me you did not go where I think you did." she demanded. "Okay then, I didn't." He answered, surprised by how upset his cousin was. "Why would you do that? Confronting Wyatt isn't going to help anything at this point. If he wants to come after me he will come after me. And after my vision I will be ready. I am a Halliwell too you know, not some helpless little girl." She did not want her cousin or anyone she cared about to be hurt because of her. "Look I know you are not helpless, but I will not stand by while he goes after everyone I love. I had to let him know that I would not let it happen." Chris stated, trying to make his cousin understand.

"So you really think that threatening Wyatt helped the situation. You shouldn't push him Chris. If you get him angry enough he will come after you too." Chris thought over what she had said before answering. "Let him come after me. I rather that than him killing you and everyone else I care about just in an attempt to get me to join him. I had to let him know that if he pushes me far enough that I will go after him with everything I've got." "Fine, whatever." she yelled before storming out of the office. Prue hated fighting with her cousin, but she was even more terrified of losing him, and making Wyatt angry was just a stupid thing to do. She would not let her cousin get hurt trying to protect her.

She knew she had to do something on her own, and she needed to talked to somebody about just what she intended to do. If she spoke to Sean about what she was planning to do he would stop her, or even worse, follow her and sacrifice himself like she had seen in her vision. Instead she decided to talk to Bridget. "Hey" Prue said approaching her friend. "I need to talk to you about something, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." "Why?" Bridget demanded, "what crazy stunt are you planning." Prue hesitated… "I am going to go to the apartment and wait for Wyatt to show." "Are you nuts?" Bridget shot back. "You cannot take on Wyatt yourself." Prue was not all that surprised by the reaction she was getting.

"I have to do this Bridge. Chris went and confronted Wyatt, to warn him to stay away from me. Now that he has made Wyatt angry I cannot risk him getting hurt. I'll bring plenty of the explosive potions that we have been stocking up. Between that and my powers I will be fine. Wyatt will see that coming after me was a mistake and he will back off. But this has to happen on my terms, otherwise he will attack when I am not expecting it, and you, Sean or Chris could end up getting hurt or killed. You can't talk me out of this." Prue could see she was getting through to her friend.

"All right then." Bridget responded. "If you insist on doing this then I am going with you." "No" Prue shot back. "I am going to do this alone." "No your not" Bridget insisted. "either I come or I tell." Prue knowing she had no other choice. "Fine, but it isn't like you are giving me much choice." Prue said relenting. "Well, that's what friends are for." Bridget said as the two girls smiled at one another.

After not that much time had passed by the two girls had managed to raid the stock of potions, grabbing anything they thought would be useful. Once they had gotten everything they needed they told the others that they were going backstage to get some rest, before sneaking out the back entrance of P3. The two girls headed straight for Victors' apartment.

"What about your Grandfather?" Bridget asked her friend. "Won't he be home?". "Actually I spoke to him earlier and he said he was going away for a few days, and he would call me when he got back. He didn't tell me what the trip was all about through. I think it has to do with the fact that he is sick, but he won't tell me or Chris anything." "Oh I'm sorry." Bridget answered her friend. They were getting close to the apartment, and the two girls finished their walk in silence realizing the seriousness of the situation.

When they finally opened the door to the apartment, it was empty as they had expected, and Bridget finally broke the silence. "Okay, what now." "Well we just wait I guess." Prue answered. "Wyatt will come I know it. He will be able to sense me now that I am out in the open." "Okay then, we will just wait."

The two girls just sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes before black orbs appeared before them. "How you doing cuz?" Wyatt asked devilishly, after materializing in the apartment's living room. "long time no see" Prue answered back sarcastically, "sorry… can't say I missed you." Bridget stood up beside her friend trying to look as fearless as possible, when she really was terrified.

When it came to fighting Wyatt, her power was useless, he was more than powerful enough to block her from tapping into his mind or his powers. "Aww… I see you brought a friend with you… how sweet." Bridget piped up not being able to take Wyatt's attitude. "Actually it is sweet, not that you know anything about having friends, everyone hates you." Wyatt was not bothered at all by her remark. "To have friends is to have weaknesses. After all isn't losing someone you care about the worst pain of all. Like the way you lost your daddy." Bridget flinched, it hurt her to think of the way her dad had been murdered. "Shut up" Prue demanded defending her friend. "leave her alone, you are here for me not her." "Maybe…" he answered her "but when it comes to tormenting people I will take whatever I can get."

Sick of the small talk, the youngest Halliwell threw one of her potions at Wyatt stunning him for a second. She then ran up to him, and gave him a swift kick, using the martial arts her mother had taught her so well to use. It wasn't long though before Wyatt got his bearings and used his telekinesis to throw Prue against the wall. Seeing her friend hurt Bridget immediately tossed one of her potions Wyatt's way, and ran over to help Prue to her feet. Wyatt then sent an energy ball their way but Bridget was able to freeze it by tapping into Prue's powers, and the girls were able to get out of its path before the freeze wore off. They then took cover behind the sofa as Wyatt kept hurling energy balls their way.

All while dodging the continuous attack, the girls were furiously retaliating by throwing potions toward Wyatt. Although they did not seem to have too much of an effect on him they did manage to weaken him enough for Bridget to get past his mind block and use his telekinesis against him, throwing him against the wall, and then hurling anything she could think of his way.

Clearly weakened, Wyatt orbed out much to the girls' relief. The feeling did not last long though, as he soon orbed back in, but this time with a room full of some of his most powerful demons. The girls simply gave each other a worried look, and Bridget could hear Prue's thoughts. "How in the world are we going to get out of this one?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

It was pretty late at night, and most of the witches at P3 had gone to what used to be the backstage area to get some sleep. At least those who could sleep. Michael, DJ and Sean Morris were all still awake, as were Chris and Brian. Chris was talking with DJ about what had gone on with Wyatt earlier. Other then Chris, DJ was probably the only person that knew the way Wyatt thought. After all DJ had been Wyatt's best friend until they were fifteen years old.

"Maybe you got through to him a little. Maybe he will decide its just not worth it to come after you and just settle for what he has." DJ was trying to make his friend feel better about the situation, but he didn't believe what he was saying anymore than Chris did. "Well I am not going to hold my breath. Wyatt isn't going to give up trying to get me on his side. And he is going to come after everyone I care about in the process." Chris answered. "I just hope he doesn't find a way to breech through the magical cloak we have around this place. Believe me I know he is trying."

On the other side of the club, Brian was just keeping to himself, trying to come up with some generic vanquishing spells to distract himself. There was simply no way he could sleep with everything going on. At least his sisters were getting some sleep, he thought to himself, they needed their rest. "Can't sleep either huh?" The voice of the young witch Danielle caught Brian's attention. "Nah… I haven't even bothered trying." "Yeah, it was kind of a waste of time for me, lying down because sleep never came." "Sorry" Brian told her. "Don't be sorry, its not your fault." She told him smiling at him. Brian could not help but be attracted to her. She was beautiful, not to mention brave and strong. She had saved his life earlier.

She sat down next to him. "Thanks for earlier anyway… you know saving my butt from that energy ball." "No problem… and thank you for returning the favor." He said smiling back at her. "your welcome." she told him as they both locked eyes, creating a very intense moment. Embarrassed, Danielle looked away, she was definitely crushing on the guy, but she knew this was probably not the time to start a relationship. After scanning the crowd, and hoping to end the awkwardness she asked him. "Where's your sister and Prue I figured they would be out here with all of you.?" Brian looked up alarmed. "They aren't in the back sleeping with the others.?" "Not that I saw" the girl answered. "Oh no" Brian thought out loud.

Back at the apartment Wyatt and his demons had the girls cornered. They were running quite low on potions too. They had only expected Wyatt, not a whole group of demons too. While Bridget was furiously trying to use the demon's power against them, Prue was hurling what potions they had left, vanquishing some of the demons, but only stunning most. At this point Wyatt was simply sitting back watching the show. It would only be so long that his cousin and her friend could hold off his horde of demons. After awhile however he grew impatient, so he swung out his arm, using his telekinesis to slide the sofa to the other side of the room, leaving the girls exposed to the attacking demons.

The girls charged across the room frantically trying to find cover elsewhere, now that Wyatt had removed the only thing that was blocking them from the demons. As they charged across the apartment to get behind the kitchen counter Prue and Bridget were desperately trying to freeze the various fire balls and energy balls that were coming there way. Before they made it behind the counter however, Bridget was hit in the arm by an energy ball. The pain was excruciating but it did not keep her from reaching the kitchen and then throwing her last remaining potion at the demon who had hit her, vanquishing him.

That was it they were out of potions, before long it would be all over. Thinking on her feet though Prue came up with a spell hoping it would at least vanquish some of the demons. And so she chanted. "With these words death I give, let these demons no longer live" To her surprise three of the demons did meet a fiery demise, unfortunately there were still several left. Next to her she could see that Bridget was using fireballs and energy balls against the demons by using their powers, but most of the demons were simply getting injured rather than meeting their end. Prue wished now that she had not gotten her friend into this. Because of her they were both going to die. Right of this thought she suddenly felt pain shoot from her shoulder. She had been hit. The pain was unbearable, and she felt herself weakening. Before she passed out though she did see blue lights flash before her eyes.

It was Brian, Chris, Leo and Sean that had orbed in. Chris and Brian furiously started using there powers as well as potions on the demons, while Sean ran to his girlfriends side, calling to Leo to come heal her. After the elder healed his niece he then helped Brian and his son to vanquish the remaining demons, using his lightning bolts. Before long most of the demons were vanquished but Wyatt remained where he was. "Bravo." he cheered sarcastically, before waving his arm, sending Brian, Leo and Chris flying across the room.

He then sent an energy ball flying Prue's way, but Sean jumped in front of her taking the hit, just as she had seen in her vision. "No" she cried, holding him in her arms. Wyatt then orbed in behind her and before she could react he was orbing out with her. Chris had recovered just in time to see his brother leave with his cousin. "No" he cried out, but it was to late. Wyatt was gone and he had taken Prue.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

Chris, Brian, Leo and Bridget could do nothing but stare at the spot that Wyatt had just snatched Prue from. Bridget was the first to speak up. "Leo you have to heal Sean, Prue would not want anything to happen to him." Leo, responding quickly ran over to the kitchen where The youngest Morris lay unconscious, gravely injured. The healing process took a lot longer than usual, but luckily it had been in time, and Sean slowly came to. "Prue" he called out before realizing that she was gone. "What happened" he asked desperate to know what had happened to the girl he loved more than anything. None of them were too eager to give him an answer.

By this time Chris had gotten to his feet and was furiously pacing back and forth, he knew he was losing it. It was simply too much. He had failed her. The baby cousin that he had always loved so much, and who he had been taking care of for so long had been taken by his sick brother. Feeling complete loss of control, he picked up a vase and threw it at the wall, watching as it smashed into bits.

The loud crash caught everyone's attention. Leo had been healing Bridget's wound, while Brian was informing Sean about what had happened after he lost consciousness; he told Sean how Wyatt had taken Prue. Upon hearing the crash everyone turned toward Chris, realizing how out of control he had become. Leo trying desperately to calm Chris down, assured his son: "Chris everything is going to be okay, we can fix this." "Okay?" Chris asked furiously, "Things have not been okay for as long as I can remember, and I don't see them ever being okay again. He took her and I was useless, I couldn't stop him." With that Chris stormed out of the apartment trying desperately to run away from his life.

"This is all my fault." Bridget cried. "I should have never let her go through with this plan." She felt horrible. Her best friend was now in the hands of the purest evil there was, and if she had simply gone to Chris and Brian and told them what Prue was planning she could have stopped all of this. Brian did not know whether to comfort his sister or yell at her. He was furious that she and Prue had gone off on their own, putting themselves in danger, but at the same time he was so thankful that she was okay.

"What's done is done" Brian told his sister. "Now we just have to find a way to get Prue back." Sean, finally gripping the situation, "yes we have to find her and get her away from that bastard." He then turned to the elder. "Leo, can you sense her anywhere.?" "No" Leo answered, "He must have her in the underworld." "Then orb me there." Sean demanded, "I have to find her." "No wait" Brian cut in, "You can't just show up there and expect to rescue her, you have no powers you won't last a second against all of the demons down there. Besides there is no guarantee that Leo will be able to sense her once you get down there. We need a plan." "There isn't time for a plan." Sean shot back, "God knows what he is doing to her down there." He simply could not bear to think of the suffering the love of his life must be going through.

"You don't think he'll kill her do you?" Bridget asked weakly, she simply could not imagine being without her best friend in the world. Leo tried to be the voice of reason. "If he simply wanted her dead I don't think he would have even bothered taking her." Bridget hoped he was right. Sean realized that what Leo said made sense, but it did not make him feel any better.

"Right, he might not want to kill her, but he could do worse, and that is what scares me the most. I won't leave her at that monster's mercy. We have to get to her and now." Sean hated feeling this helpless. There was nothing he could do on his own. He just needed to talk Leo into orbing him underground.

"You are right" Bridget told him, before turning to the others. "We have to save her." "We will" her brother assured her, "but first we need to get back to the club and get some potions to bring with us, along with some backup." "We are going to need Chris too" Leo offered. He knew if they were going to have any chance they would need his son with him. Chris was Wyatt's only weakness. "I'll go find him after I get you all back to the club. Then we'll go under." "And I am coming" Sean demanded, making sure he would not be left behind, he didn't care that he had no powers he had to save her. "All right." Leo said knowing that he would not be able to talk the young man out of it. "Let's go then" with that the four of them orbed out of the apartment on Leo's power.

Meanwhile, Chris had orbed himself to the nearest bar. Normally, Chris was not much of a drinker, but tonight he needed to forget his life; all his failures. "Vodka, straight up." he told the bartender. "and keep them coming." The bar tender simply nodded, giving Chris his drink and leaving the bottle with him. He could tell the boy was underage, but the guy who ran the place served to anyone, and well, he could tell the guy needed a drink.

Chris had already gotten to his fourth drink, when a women about 23 years of age took a seat at the stool next to him, after ordering herself a rum and coke. "You don't come here often do you?" she asked him. "Why do you say that?" Chris answered back with a question. "Never seen you before, and I am here more than I would like to admit." She informed him. "Yeah well it's a good distraction" he told her after downing his fifth drink, before pouring himself another. "You can say that again" she replied.

Chris may have been pretty wasted, but he wasn't blind, he could tell the women sitting next to him was a complete knockout, with her gorgeous hazel eyes, honey colored skin, and the most lustrous brown hair. He had never really had time for relationships, but he was clearly attracted to the young woman. "I'm Bianca" the girl introduced herself before ordering another drink. "Chris" he answered back, he almost could not believe that a woman this attractive was talking to him. "So are you here for the same reason I am? Cause you look like you are." She could tell by the way he was getting through the bottle of Vodka that he was trying to forget something. "I don't know, Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Oh just to forget my life. I'm sick of everyone's expectations. When I come here I can pretend that I am actually the one running my life." Bianca related. She was sort of telling the truth, but it wasn't like she could just tell this random guy that she hated her life because her family expected her to be an accomplished assassin. After all it was her families legacy, she was born a Phoenix, a member of a coven of assassin witches. She was supposed to be a professional killer, but the more she "worked," the more she hated herself . That was her life though and there was no way out.

"Yeah well, your right. I am definitely here to forget what a mess my life is." Chris answered. "Well join the club then" the woman related raising her glass…"to misery loving company." "I'll drink to that" Chris answered back, as they clinked their glasses before taking a drink. "So what is it that brought you here tonight?" Bianca asking, hoping she wasn't being too nosy. "You can't even imagine." Chris answered back. "You'd be surprised." she thought to herself, but decided not to push. "Well take comfort in the fact that whatever it is, it can't be worse than my life." She told him

"I wouldn't be so sure" Chris answered back slurring his words, as he was now beyond intoxicated. "I doubt anyone's life is worse than mine." He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted though as he spotted Leo, entering the bar out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting for Bianca to see his Daddy come and fetch him, he made a quick exit. "Well," he said "I really have to go, can't stay in denial forever." he told her, though wishing he could. "It was nice meeting you he told her" flashing her a smile. She returned the gesture. "See you around" She said, "And good luck with everything." He gave her one last nod, before stumbling over to the other side of the bar, hoping to avoid Leo.

He had no such luck, however as Leo spotted his son and followed him out to the back Alley. "Chris, what are you doing?" he demanded. "This is no time to get drunk." "Oh give me a break dad." he shot back. "What are you going to do send me to my room?" Leo chose to ignore the snide remark. "We can still save her Chris, but we need your help." "Right, my help, since I have done so much good already. I'm useless, I can't even protect my own family." Leo could not stand to hear his son talk like this. "Chris you are not useless, but you will be if you don't stop feeling bad for yourself, this is no time for self pity."

"Save the white lighter advice." He threw back at Leo. "I am totally justified in feeling the way I do and you know it. My life is just one big black hole." Leo knew that much of what Chris was saying was true. The boy had been through so much and his own father had not been there to help him. Leo would never forgive himself for that. "Stop this Chris, you still have a lot of good things in your life, people who love you. And one of them is in need of your help right now." It seemed he was finally getting through. "right, we can still get her back. If he has hurt her in any way I will make him pay." Chris orbed himself back to the club, knowing that he had to save his cousin. He was her only hope.

Down in the underworld, Prue was being held in a dark room with nothing in it but a small cot. She did not care about her predicament though, She was just too distraught to think about herself. What happened earlier kept replaying in her mind, Sean jumping in front of her, saving her life and getting hit himself. The last thing she remembered was crying over him, realizing that he was not breathing, and then she was just down here in this room. She had not seen Wyatt since he had left her there for which she was happy, she simply could not take anything right now. All she could feel was grief and loss…and guilt. It was her fault that Sean was dead (it had not occurred to her that Leo may have been able to heal him.) Her stupid plan, and overconfidence had gotten the boy she loved killed. The pain was just overwhelming. Now she could do nothing but curl herself up into a ball and cry hysterically.

It was at that moment that Wyatt orbed in. "Pathetic." he asserted coldly. Seeing her oldest cousin Prue filled with rage. "You Bastard!" She screamed running over to him, and punching him in the chest repeatedly. Wyatt just laughed at how little pain she was actually inflicting. When it started to get tiresome he just flicked his hand and threw her across the room. "Its great to see you too little cousin. Thanks for dropping right into my lap." Normally Prue would have answered back with some sarcastic remark, but at that moment she was simply too grief-stricken. "I hope you like your accommodations, you may be here for awhile. With any luck though I will get you off my hands in a short while." He teased.

"What are you going to do kill me? Go ahead" At that point being reunited with Sean was appealing to her. She just couldn't live with this pain. "If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already. Yes, that was the original plan, but this one is much better." Prue didn't like the evil glint she saw in his eyes, he had something up his sleeve. "I bet you want to know just what my plan is then huh?" She didn't respond, but that didn't stop him from telling her. "Your cousin, my baby brother, he's going to be desperate to save you. Unfortunately though I have this chamber cloaked so there is no way he will be able to find you. Me however being the great guy that I am, will make him a very generous offer. I free you, in exchange for him. And once I have him down here I will be able to get him to see my way of things." "it will never work" she shot back at him, her grief being replaced by a hell of a lot of anger. She was no where near as confident as she sounded. She knew Chris would give himself up without a second thought if it meant she was safe.

She would not let Wyatt see her doubts though. "Please." he answered back. "We both know that he would sacrifice anything to save his precious baby cousin." He may have been right but she would not back down. She stared him down cold. "I hope you burn in hell." She spat "Get out of here." "I'll go, for now. But I'll be back, you can count on that." With those words he orbed out. Prue then broke down again. She had lost Sean, and before to long she was going to lose Chris too. It was just all too much


	13. Chapter 13

Before I update I would like to let everyone who has reviewd know that I appreciate it. It is good to know that there are people enjoying the story and looking forward to my updates, especially since this is my first fanfiction. THANKS!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

Chris, now back at P3, was finishing off his third cup of coffee. He regretted now drinking himself into a stupor the way he had. If he had simply set his mind to saving his cousin right after Wyatt had taken her, she may have already been rescued. It didn't matter now though, he had done what he did and now he just had to get himself alert enough to go and rescue her. He simply could not lose anyone else. Once he felt caffeinated enough he went to see how the others were coming along with the potions.

"How are things going?" He asked Brian "I think we are ready." The male witch answered. "It's going to be me, you, Leo, Sean, Bridget and Danielle that are going down there." "Okay. Let's do it then." Chris commented. The six of them were armed with as many potions and spells that they could carry. They knew it would be hard finding and saving Prue, but they were determined to do it.

Once down in the underworld, neither Chris or Leo could sense Prue's location. Nor Wyatt's for that matter. "I am not surprised." Brian offered, "he's probably blocked her signal, expecting we would come after her." "It looks like we are going to have to find ourselves some demons and convince them to tell us where Wyatt has been hanging around these days." Chris told the group. Whenever he was in the underworld, he could sense evil everywhere, all he needed now was to pick up on a stronger signal, one belonging to a demon higher up in Wyatt's hierarchy. After all lower level demons would not have any information of use.

He ended up not needing to locate any demons however at all as a whole group of Wyatt's closest servants just shimmered in. The demon Granchus spoke up from behind the group of witches. "He said we should expect you." The demon said coldly. Chris quickly reacted throwing the demon across the cave using his power. "Where does Wyatt have her?" he demanded. The demon was quite angered. "That is for me to know and you to never find out."

Bridget tried diligently to tap into the demon's mind to get Prue's location, but Granchus was a powerful demon, who was managing to block her power. She felt as if she was finally making some progress though, when the demon realizing what she was trying to do threw an energy ball her way, breaking her concentration. Luckily she managed to dive out of its way.

Chris very angered by the situation made a demand "I don't care what my brother does or doesn't want, we are going to find my cousin one way or another. So… why don't you make this easier on yourself and just tell us where she is." The demon was not impressed. "I was told just to deliver you the message, but if you witches push, we will have to defend ourselves." "You can try" Chris seethed before throwing a potion his way, causing the demon to be thrown on his ass, but not resulting in a vanquish.

With that, all the demons attacked, realizing that the band of witches were not just going to accept that there was no way they could save Prue. The witches were ready though, and seemed to be winning the battle. Brian used his power to blow up some demons, Leo struck several down with lightning bolts, while Bridget managed to use the demons' powers against them. Sean and Danielle were also pitching in, throwing potion after potion at the demons. Chris meanwhile continued to handle Granchus, the most powerful demon of the group. "Tell me where she is." he kept demanding, while he continued to use his powers as well as potions against the demon. Chris knew to vanquish Granchus, he would need a piece of his flesh, but that was not what he was after. Chris simply wanted to push the demon into revealing Prue's whereabouts. As the fight continued Granchus, however, just refused to give in.

Meanwhile Back in her cell, Prue had finally managed to stop crying. She was just numb from the pain and she had no more tears to cry. Now she was just lost, dejected staring at the wall, trying desperately to forget everything that had happened and that would happen. She couldn't face the guilt she felt. Going off on her own had resulted in Sean's death and her capture. A capture that would lead Chris right into Wyatt's trap. Not knowing what else to do she let her mind wander fantasizing about how things should have been.

She pictured herself as a care-free teenager, who's biggest problem was deciding what to wear to school in the morning. Her parents and her Aunts were still alive, and she and Sean were together and happy. In her fantasy Wyatt had never turned evil and she and him were still as close as they had once been. And then there was Chris. He was happy, going to college with none of the burdens holding him down the way they were in reality. "If only things were like that." She whispered to herself.

Prue was quickly jolted back to reality, when Wyatt orbed in to pay his cousin another visit. "I thought you like to know that my plan is coming along perfectly." he sarcastically informed her. "Your rescue squad is here in the underworld, but they are going to fail miserably. They just have no way to find you. And if I am lucky my demons should be able to at least pick some of them off. Given time they will give up, and eventually Chris will see that my way is the only way to save you." Prue refused to listen to a word he spoke. She simply forced herself to tune him out, trying desperately to stay in the dream world she had created for herself.

"Listen to me twit." Wyatt was irritated by the way she was managing to ignore every word he was saying. "I'm talking to you." Prue finally turned his way, tears welling up in her eyes once again. She did not even know that she had anymore tears left to cry and she tried desperately to hold them back but failed. She had not wanted to give him the satisfaction of seeing her this way, but all her strength was gone and she decided to speak up. "What happened to you Wy?" she managed to choke through her tears. "What happened to the cousin who was like my big brother. The boy who helped tuck me in at night, the boy who always made me feel like a little princess. How did he turn into what you are now. Tell me because I… I just don't understand."

She couldn't be sure she wasn't imagining it, but for a moment she thought she saw his eyes soften. If they had though it was only for a second before a cold, expressionless stare spread back across his face. "Things change." he told her. "I was weak, naïve back then. Now I know better." The next thing he said however told her that she had reached him on some level. "By the way, you probably want to know that your little boyfriend. He's not dead, Leo healed him." Those words filled Prue with hope, hope she had not felt for a long time. Not only was the boy she loved alive, but maybe deep down inside Wyatt, the cousin she knew and loved still lived too.

Her hope though did not last long. "Well he's alive for now." Wyatt teased regretting his moment of compassion, and pulling the rug out from under Prue's moment of optimism. "Like I said your rescue squad is here in the underworld. Just how long do you think your powerless boyfriend will last against some of my better demons." he continued, now fully suppressing whatever she had just awakened in him.

"Longer than you think." she shot back hoping to convince herself as well as Wyatt. "And what's more" she added. "Even if you get Chris to trade himself for me, it won't matter. He will never join you. It will only show him just how horrible you have become. You will not be able to keep him here forever. We'll find a way to stop you." Once again she was trying to make herself believe what she was saying. "Dream on" Wyatt cracked before orbing out, leaving Prue alone once again. Now though she had something to hope for. Sean was still alive and even if he, Chris, and all her friends were under attack, they would make it through. "Yes." she told herself. "They will make it."

She was right too. Back at the other side of the underworld, the band of witches had managed to vanquish many of there attackers, causing many of the demons to shimmer out. For the most part they were unscathed, but they were no where closer to finding Prue. Granchus however made one last remark before shimmering out. "Remember when the source wants you to know where the girl is you will know." The small group were once again standing alone in that particular part of the underworld, not sure what to do next.

Then Chris' senses hit him. Some time while he had been fighting Granchus he had felt his brother orb above ground. "Wyatt's back up there." he told the group, "and I am going to make him tell me where Prue is." With that he orbed out determined to confront his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen:**_

After leaving Prue, Wyatt had orbed himself to the manor. He expected Chris would be there any moment demanding to know the whereabouts of their cousin. Wyatt knew his plan would work, but he decided that he was not going to propose the deal to Chris just yet. He needed to wait until his brother saw there was no way to save his cousin. That way he would be desperate enough to give himself up to save her. Yes, the timing had to be perfect. Off that thought, and right on schedule, Chris orbed in.

The younger brother did not waste any time, throwing Wyatt off his feet as soon as he materialized in the manor's living room. "Tell me where she is Wyatt?" Chris seethed. The twice blessed child and source of all evil got to his feet and answered sarcastically. "Where I left her. Some place that you will never be able to find her. Not unless I want you to that is." Chris was not at all amused. "I'll ask again, where is Prue?" "Carefully hidden away, but don't worry, she is doing just fine… for now." Chris threw his brother across the room again and this time Wyatt retaliated, taking the same action.

"If you hurt her, so help me god…" Wyatt stopped Chris before he could finish his sentence, using his telekinesis to constrict his brothers neck while lifting him off the floor. "As far as this world is concerned, the only God is me… I control everything. You don't want to upset me now do you?, because then I just may have to take my frustration out on poor little Prue." Wyatt then released his hold on Chris, who dropped to the floor gasping for breath. He still would not let Wyatt intimidate him. "You will not touch a hair on her head you hear me. I don't care what you do to me, just let her go. You don't need her. You have your power can't that be enough?"

"Oh come on Chris, you didn't really think I would go for that did you? I can never have enough power, so why would I give up the power that I do have. See if I have Prue then I have power over you and your pathetic little band of witches." Wyatt had managed to retrieve his cool, sarcastic demeanor after his previous outburst. "We have more power than you think." Chris insisted before using even more power this time throwing Wyatt all the way into the conservatory. He didn't let up on his brother either telekinetically throwing chairs and whatever he could think of in Wyatt's direction.

"We will find her Wyatt you can count on that. Why don't you just make it easy on the both of us and let her go." "You wish." Wyatt answered fuming once again that Chris would have the audacity to stand up to him this way. "Now if you keep annoying me like this I may be forced to take some drastic actions. Believe me you don't want that." This time Wyatt used his telekinesis to throw his brother all the way out of the house, and onto the front lawn, slamming the door afterwards.

Chris immediately tried to orbed back into the house but he was blocked, Wyatt had put up some sort of shield around the manor, forbidding "good" from entering. That did not keep Chris from trying again but one more time he was thrown back on his ass, after his orbing was blocked. "Damn you Wyatt" Chris said to himself before orbing to P3.

As soon as Chris materialized inside the former night club, Sean Morris started bombarding him with questions. "What happened, did you find out where she is." he asked urgently. "Not yet" Chris said. "But I am certainly not giving up, and Wyatt did not give me any indication that he has hurt her so we have every reason to believe she is okay." "Right she's only being held against her will, by the devil himself." Sean spat back before regretting his harsh words. "I'm sorry look, I'm just terrified for her, and I feel helpless. I should not have taken it out on you." "It's all right" Chris offered, he didn't blame the boy; he knew how much Sean loved his cousin.

Chris then signaled Bridget and Brian to come over so they could figure out what to do next. "We need a new plan now. I doubt it will work since I was not able to sense her but we can try scrying. Then I'll try the spell to call a lost witch. Hopefully there is something that Wyatt has not anticipated. If all else fails we will go back down to the underworld, and try to get some info out of the demons. I'll also have Devon see what he can find out." Chris was trying desperately to stay logical and in control, even though he was tempted to just run away again, like he had earlier when he went on his drinking spree. "Okay, I'll start scrying." Bridget chimed in, as the group headed to the back office determined to find a way to save their friend and cousin.

Still in her cell underground, Prue kept replaying her last exchange with Wyatt. She truly believed she had reached him, even if it was just for a moment. She swore she saw a softening, even love, and regret in his eyes for that split second. He had even told her that Sean was still alive, when he could have let her suffer. "Unless he was lying." she said out loud to herself, to make her feel better only to have to endure the loss again. She did not put such a thing past Wyatt, but she could feel in her heart that Sean was alive and well. Their feelings had always been in sync and it was like she could feel him now. "Yes he is alive." she thought to herself.

That meant, that for a moment Wyatt had showed some compassion. Prue realized that at this point the only way out of this mess was to try again to reach her cousin. If she couldn't his plan would work and before long Chris would be his captive. "Wyatt." she called hoping he would sense her and come. Surely enough he orbed in just a few minutes later. "You wanting to see me, that is a new one."

"Yeah well, I just don't like being alone. I never have, you know that." When she was younger she always hated being alone in the dark at night. Wyatt had fixed the problem though when he bought her a nightlight and walkie talkies, so she could talk to him, while he was in his room until she feel asleep. He always used to take care of her like that, and she hoped by bringing up such memories she would be able to reach the person that Wyatt used to be.

"And you thought of me, I'm touched." he commented sarcastically. "You know though I can't spend all of my time babysitting I have a world to control." he added. "You used to say that you were never to busy for your little cousin." Prue would not let his sarcasm intimidate her, she had to keep trying. "You remember I know you do. I was only five and you had started spending a lot of time with friends from school. I thought you didn't love me anymore, but you apologized and told me that even though you had a lot of new things in your life, you would never again be too busy to spend time with me." Prue smiled at the memory, hoping it was eliciting the same emotion in her cousin. "And from then on you always did make time for me, and whenever I felt like I might be intruding you always kept saying 'I am never to busy for my baby cousin.' You were true to your word too. At least until…" her voice trailed off not knowing what to say.

Wyatt's face remained blank and emotionless, but he did not make any snide remarks, encouraging Prue to keep going. "I remember what you told me on my first day of school. I was nervous that the other kids wouldn't like me, but you made me feel better. you said. 'Prue you're a Halliwell, we are good people, everyone can't help but love us.' You just always knew what to say." She paused, looking up hoping to see some recognition in her cousin's face but she found none. "Enough." he declared harshly. "No more walks down memory lane, you are so transparent it is ridiculous. You just want me to feel bad and let you go. Sorry…It isn't going to happen."

"That's not it at all Wyatt." Prue persisted. "I just miss my cousin. I want him back. That is my only agenda. I believe that the cousin I know and love is somewhere inside of you, all I am doing is trying to reach him" At this point you could hear the desperation in her voice. "Sorry, that weak little boy is gone and he is never coming back." With that Wyatt orbed out, sick of her pathetic begging.

After Wyatt left, Prue threw herself down on the cot defeated, realizing that there would be no reaching her cousin. The only real cousin she had now was Chris, and chances were that she would never see him again. She could see no way of getting out of there unless Chris took Wyatt's deal. "Oh Chris…" she thought out loud. "don't let Wyatt win. Keep fighting and just forget me." She prayed that somehow Chris would hear her and take her advice. She knew though that it was just not possible.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

Back at P3 Chris and company were having little success with finding Prue. Scrying was useless, the spell to call a lost witch had not worked, and they were yet to come up with anymore ideas."Damn it" Chris was frustrated. "There has to be something we haven't thought of." Brian looked up having an idea, "What if we asked someone who knows a hell a lot about magic for some advice." The others were confused by what he meant, except Chris, who knew exactly what he was suggesting. "It won't work. I have tried so many times, and nothing has happened." Chris told Brian, not wanting to try again for fear of disappointment. "But you haven't tried in a while have you?" Brian pursued, not wanting to give up on his plan. "No but… up till now the 'powers' have not let me see them, any of them."

"We can still try though. I mean do you have any other ideas because I am all ears." Brian could see that Chris was beginning to consider it. Bridget however interrupted the close exchange. "What is this plan, you don't know will work or not? Am I the only clueless one here?" Chris answered Bridget in a rather serious tone. "Your brother thinks, we should summon the charmed ones. My mom, aunts." "Oh" Bridget answered understanding now why the exchange had been so intense. Prue had told her that she had tried several times to summon her mother but it hadn't worked.

"So are we going to do it or not" Brian pressed. "I guess we should try." Chris decided hesitantly. "If there is any way to get around Wyatt's magic and find Prue they will know how. Even if there is only a small chance they will come, we have to take it." "Okay then." Bridget said. "I'll go get some candles." Chris took a deep breath. After his mother died he had tried so many time to summon her, but to no avail, and after Phoebe passed Prue had done the same thing, and had the same result. "Maybe it will be different this time" Chris thought. "It has to be."

After they had the candles placed in the circle it was time. "We should probably all chant together. Maybe with the extra power it will work." Chris said hopefully, and so they all joined hands to say the spell:

Hear these words, hear the rhyme

Spirits from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide.

To Chris' amazement white lights appeared in the center of the circle, "It's working" he said out loud. Once the lights fully formed, Chris was awed by what he saw. He recognized her from the few memories he had as well as the many photographs he had seen. "Aunt Paige?" He asked finally speaking up. "Yes Chris" she said "it's me." The rest of the group looked on thankful that the spell had indeed brought one of the charmed ones.

After the intensity of the moment began to wear off Paige stepped out of the circle, becoming corporeal. She hesitantly gave her nephew a hug. Since she had died she had watched her family from above but she had yet to be allowed back down until now. "Your mom and Phoebe really wanted to come to but the rules… just say it is too soon, sorry." Although Chris had been hoping to see his mom, he was very happy that his Aunt had come. "It's okay." he told her. "Honestly I didn't expect anyone to come." "Well I am glad I can be of some help. What is it you need exactly."

"Well…" Chris started. "Wyatt has kidnapped Prue, and we have been unable to find her. I can't sense her, scrying isn't working, we tried the spell to call a lost witch, but nothing. We were hoping that you might have some ideas." "Well it is pretty obvious that Wyatt has her magically cloaked, but there has to be a way around it, even someone as powerful as Wyatt overlooks something." "I hope you are right." Bridget said cutting in to the conversation. She was just desperate to find her friend.

"Oh " Chris said realizing that he had not made any introductions. "This is Bridget and Brian Harley, close friends of Prue and I, and that is Sean, Morris you knew him, at least when he was little." "Nice to meet you" Paige said smiling at them all. "Not to be rude, but I was told I would not have much time here so let me see what I can come up with." The youngest charmed one sat down to think of all the predicaments she and her sisters had been through, hoping to remember something of use. It felt so odd to her, being back, she felt alive again, and saddened by the fact that she had not been their for her niece and nephews as they had grown up. She couldn't help but think that if she had been around longer things could have been different.

Finally several ideas began popping into her head. "One time me and Phoebe tweaked the lost witch spell when your mother turned into a fury. We replaced sister for witch, so maybe you could try to call a lost cousin spell. Perhaps Wyatt has not protected against our strong family connection. There is also a spell to get into someone else's mind when they are unconscious or sleeping. If you can get the timing right you may be able to get into Prue's dreams and talk to her, maybe she knows where she is." Paige paused to think if she could come up with anything else.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Leo orbed in stunned to see his sister-in-law. "Leo" Paige exclaimed surprised to see him. Paige knew ever since Leo became an elder he spent most of his time "up there." The two gave each other a warm embrace. "They summoned me hoping I could help with Prue." she told him. "Good" he said knowing that if anyone could come up with an idea at this point it was a charmed one. After the brief exchange Paige got right back to business. She was desperate to help her family.

"You could lure a demon to you, trap him in a crystal cage and torture him until he gives you information… that doesn't always work that well though." Chris could now remember stories his mom had told him about how Paige had tried such techniques with demons many times, and he laughed at the memories. His Aunt smiled at him, so proud of the man her youngest nephew had become. She then quickly refocused, racking her brain to come up with some more ideas that could be of help. "If Prue has cast any lost and found spells on her things, wearing them will bring you to her. Grams had done that to her stuff and it ended up bringing me back in time, it was just a huge mess."

Chris tried to think if Prue had ever done such a thing, but nothing was coming to him. "You could try scrying for witches with the power of premonition, maybe they can get a vision off of some of Prue's things." Paige was running out of ideas and she could feel herself being pulled back to the heavens. "No" she thought to herself, "Not yet." Paige simply did not want to go, she wanted to be able to spend some time with her family, but she simply had no choice. She could only hope that one of her suggestions would work.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But my time is up… I hope I was able to help." Chris was disappointed that they were taking her back so soon, he was hoping he would have more time to spend with his aunt, get to know her. Nevertheless he was so thankful she had been able to come at all. "Thanks Aunt Paige." He told her, flashing a smile her way, "You have helped more than you know." She smiled back as they gave each other one last embrace before she was surrounded by a swirl of white lights. "Blessed be" she said before totally fading away.

"Okay" Chris said, trying to not feel so overwhelmed. "You were right Bri, she did mange to come up with some good ideas." He took a deep breath before continuing, "So… let's get to them." They all agreed, it was good to have some form of a plan. "I am going to orb to the apartment, and get some things that have always been very important to Prue, maybe she has cast lost and found spells and I just don't know about them. You all stay here, try and scry for witches with the power of premonition, and get the candles ready for the lost cousin spell. Maybe something will work." After dishing out the assignments Chris orbed out to the apartment, still clearly affected after having seen his Aunt for the first time in nearly fourteen years.

Back in the underworld Prue was still where Wyatt had left her. She was beginning to feel absolutely exhausted. It had only been one day since Wyatt had taken her, but it seemed like an eternity. She had just been on an emotional roller coaster. First thinking Sean was dead, then feeling relief when Wyatt told her Sean was indeed alive. She had then allowed herself to hope that the cousin she loved could still be reached, but those hopes were quickly crushed.

Now all she was feeling was guilt and helplessness. She knew the way her family and friends must have been worrying and she knew she only had herself to blame for falling prey to Wyatt. Even worse she knew what Wyatt was planning, how he wanted to exchange her for Chris, and she was powerless to do anything. On top of that she had not eaten anything since she had been taken. Not too long ago Wyatt had brought her some dinner, but she refused to take it, thinking maybe a hunger strike would force him to free her. After all, he would not be able to take Chris if she was no longer around to exchange. She did not really believe it would work, but she was desperate enough to try anything.

At this point though, she had regretted rejecting the food. Her energy level was virtually zero, and she was beyond exhausted having not slept since the night before magic was exposed. Her body desperately wanted to give in to the fatigue and drift off to sleep, but she was trying her hardest to stay awake on the off chance that an escape opportunity would present itself. "Stay awake." she kept repeating aloud until her voice was barely a whisper. Inevitably, she lost the battle as she could no longer keep her eyes open, and sleep came.

"Damn it." Chris spat back at P3 after everything that had tried so far had not worked. "We still haven't tried the spell to get into Prue's mind" Leo told him. That very well could work. "Okay" Chris said. "I will be the one to go." He had already written a spell to get into his cousins mind, but they had tried Paige's other ideas first hoping they would work. "Let's just hope she is sleeping, it won't work if she is awake." Leo said. "Right" Chris said before taking a seat on the floor while he cast the spell:

My cousins mind I wish to enter

Bring me now to her center

In her dreams we will meet

So we can pull off a feat.

After chanting the spell, Chris body fell into a slumber signaling the others that the spell had indeed worked. "Well he's in her mind." Leo told the others. "Let's hope he will come out with a way to save her." The others nodded in understanding and agreement.

When Chris materialized inside Prue's dream he found himself in the basement of the manor, but he did not see Prue. He did however hear noises coming from the kitchen, so he climbed the staircase hoping he would find Prue upstairs. When he got to the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped short, seeing his Aunt Phoebe, who could apparently not see him. From his Aunt's appearance, he knew exactly what Prue was dreaming about, she was reliving her mom's death in a nightmare.

Phoebe was in the kitchen attempting to cook some dinner, just the way she was that night. Chris also saw younger versions of himself and Prue sitting in the dining room, where they had been when Wyatt orbed in. Chris would not let him watch the confrontation between his brother and Aunt, as it was bringing up to many feelings. He needed to find present Prue in the nightmare. Scanning the scene he managed to see her out of the corner of his eye watching the scene from the conservatory with tears in her eyes.

As soon as he spotted her, he immediately dashed through the kitchen to the conservatory. At first Prue did not realize Chris was there, she was too entranced watching her mother's death play out. "Prue" she heard Chris speak her name and that finally got her attention. "Chris… what this isn't what happened my nightmares are always the same… so how are you here." She was very confused. "It's me, I cast a spell to get into your mind." "Wait so it is really you, your not part of my dream?" He looked into her eyes trying to reassure her. "Yes it is really me." He gave her a hug to prove that he was real. "Come on." He said motioning into the living room, so they could get away from the scene replaying before them.

Once they were in the living room she began asking him questions. "How did you get here?" "Like I said I cast a spell to get into your head, we couldn't come up with any other ways to get to you. Wyatt has your location cloaked." "Right" she said remembering the predicament she was in. "Do you know where Wyatt is keeping you?" Chris asked her hoping she would say yes. "Not really." she answered. "I know I am in some dark cell, and I can tell it is in the underworld but that is about it." "Okay" Chris said, disappointed but trying not to show it, he didn't want Prue to think the situation was hopeless.

"Has he hurt you because If he has I will make him regret it." Chris asked the concern evident in his voice. "No not physically anyway, he's just using his usual mental torture. And he has told me what he is planning, and I don't care what you say, you cannot let him get away with it." She was determined to convince her cousin that giving himself up was not the right thing to do. "Get away with what?" Chris asked her not sure what she was talking about.

"Wyatt told me that he is going to try and make a deal with you. He'll let me go, if you agree to become his prisoner. He thinks given time you will eventually see his way of things and join him." She paused for a moment seeing that Chris was willing to give Wyatt his way. "You have to promise me that you won't agree. I will not have you taken by Wyatt because I was stupid enough to face him on my own… Promise me!" Chris was hesitant in responding.

"I don't think I can promise that Prue. If there is no other way to save you, I will have to take Wyatt's deal. If I don't he will kill you because you wouldn't be useful to him anymore." "Not necessarily" she answered although she knew that is probably what would happen. "Look I came close to reaching Wyatt so he might not be able to kill me." She was trying desperately to talk Chris out of giving himself up. "What do you mean Prue he is crazy." "I mean I got through to him for a moment. I could see it in his eyes. Plus he told me that Sean was still alive instead of letting me suffer."

Chris was surprised by that, but he still believed that his brother was capable of murdering his cousin. After all he has murdered his Aunt. "Look, even if there is some good left in Wyatt it is buried so deep inside, I don't think it would keep him from hurting you. I simply cannot risk losing you. I am going to take Wyatt's deal. At least we know that he won't kill me, he just wants me on his side.

"No Chris… I won't let you." Prue was becoming hysterical. She had known that Wyatt would have his way, but she had been in denial. "Please" She begged. "Prue I love you, but I will not let you die because of me. We both know that Wyatt only went after you to get to me. I will not let you die just to save myself." She could tell by the look in his eyes that there was no way she would be able to change his mind. "And don't worry about me. Like I said, Wyatt won't kill me, and somehow I will find a way to escape. It will be a lot easier to worry about myself if I know that you are safe." "Fine" Prue said relenting. "But promise me that you will find a way back to us." Chris took his cousin in his arms, "I promise." he told her. "And I love you." "I love you too." she said through her tears, and with that Chris faded from her sight.

She then collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by her tears, when she woke with a start. She was awake again, back in the hell where Wyatt was keeping her and Chris was gone. She could do nothing but continue to cry.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

Almost the entire time that Chris had been in Prue's mind Leo, Bridget, Brian and Sean had just sat there in silence waiting, and hoping. It had seemed like an eternity had passed when Chris eyes finally fluttered open. "Is she okay?" Sean immediately asked hoping Wyatt had not done anything to harm the girl that he loved so deeply. "Was she able to tell you where she is?"

Chris took a second to get his bearings before answering Sean's questions. "She's alright" he told them. "She knows she is being held somewhere in the underworld, but she doesn't know exactly where." "Oh" Bridget replied disappointed that they still had no idea just where her best friend was. "It's okay though because Prue told me what Wyatt is planning, he wants me to give myself up in exchange for letting Prue go and I plan to take his deal." The others looked on, not knowing what to say.

"I doubt Prue liked that idea" Sean said breaking the silence. He knew his girlfriend very well. She had probably begged Chris not to go through with the exchange. "She tried to talk me out of it, but I finally convinced her this is the thing to do. After all if I were to refuse the deal, she would no longer be of any value to Wyatt and who knows what he would do to her then. I will not let him hurt her."

Leo understood Chris' point but he hated the idea that he would have to give up his son in order to save his niece. "Wyatt has not brought up the deal yet though right?" Leo inquired. "No." Chris answered. "According to Prue, Wyatt is waiting so he can be sure I will be desperate enough to take the deal." "Okay then…" Leo began. "Then since he doesn't know you know of his plan, we continue to try and find another way to save Prue, until he comes to you about the deal. We should only make the exchange as a last resort." Leo was desperately hoping that somehow they would find another way.

"No…" Chris asserted. "I don't want to leave Prue at his mercy any longer than I have to."

Leo, however was not about to give in. "But you said yourself that he won't hurt her as long as she is of value to him. She is his bargaining chip." Chris was not seeing his father's point at all. "He may not be hurting her physically, but I know that just seeing him makes her think of Aunt Phoebe. She was reliving her mother's death in her nightmares when I cast the spell. Plus, we all know that Wyatt is big on mental torture. I will not let him put Prue through any more pain."

Surprisingly, Sean Morris stepped in, siding with Leo. "She will be in pain either way. If anything, losing you will cause her more heartache than having to deal with Wyatt." As desperate as Sean was to get Prue back, he knew Prue would want her cousin safe, and would rather die at Wyatt's hand. Sean was not that selfless however he wanted Prue safe, and believed that if there was no other way, the exchange was the right thing to do, but only as a last resort.

Chris did not react mildly to the opposition. "Sean I thought that you of all people would be on my side here. You love Prue as much as I do, or at least I thought you did." he exclaimed. "I do love her… more than I ever thought possible. If it was me I would exchange myself in a heartbeat. But Chris we still have time, Wyatt has not even proposed the deal yet. Maybe we can find another way. This way Prue won't have to lose the only family she has left." Chris understood his point, but he also did not believe there was another way, so why delay the inevitable.

"Maybe I will consider what you guys are saying if you have some ideas, on this possible 'other way' to save Prue." There was a long silence as not one person could come up with anything. "See, there is not any other way. Putting this off is not going to change anything in the end. I rather Prue be safe as soon as possible." Leo was starting to realize there would be no convincing his son, but he did make another, last ditch effort.

"What happens once you are gone then. We will all be vulnerable without you, it does not matter how much power we have, you are the only one who can stop Wyatt. Besides, do you really think Wyatt won't come after all of us, including Prue after he has you right where he wants you?" Brian, who had remained quiet throughout the entire debate nodded in agreement. Although he knew if it was one of his baby sisters, he would give himself up in a heartbeat, it was true that without Chris, they would be at greater risk. "Believe me I want to save Prue, but without you we will not have enough power to go up against Wyatt," The male witch told his ally.

"Then you don't go up against him. You keep yourselves hidden, you have enough magic to cloak yourselves from Wyatt. And eventually I will find a way to either escape, or stop Wyatt myself. As his prisoner I will know of his plans." Leo was not so convinced by his son's words. "Not necessarily, and besides how are we supposed to stand by while Wyatt takes innocent lives. Self preservation is not what we are about. We need to fight for the greater good." Chris although he agreed was angered by his father's words.

"You don't need to tell me where you stand Leo, you chose the greater good over your own family. Never mind that you could have also done good by staying with us. Maybe then mom and her sisters wouldn't be dead." Leo was devastated by his son's words, mostly because they were all true. Chris however regretted his outburst, he hated when he let Leo get to him.

"Besides that, preserving good magic is in the end for the greater good. Wyatt is just too powerful, but he won't be around forever. And when his time does come, forces of good will be needed to repair the damage." At this point Chris was starting to believe there was just no way to stop Wyatt. Everyone in the room was silenced, seeing that Chris, the most powerful one of them all thought the situation was hopeless. Bridget however eventually spoke up.

"We still have to try. It is who we are, good witches. We are meant to protect the innocent…or die trying. You know that Chris, we all do. I see that there is no way to talk you out of giving yourself up, but there is no way you can convince us to just hide, and not try to stop the torture that Wyatt intends to inflict on the entire world." Brian smiled at his sister so proud of the woman she was becoming. "She's right Chris, with or without you we will keep fighting."

"Your right." Chris relented. "I can't expect you all to hide even if I am not here. I promise you all though, that just because I intend to take Wyatt's deal, does not mean that I am giving up . I will find a way out, and keep Wyatt from becoming Tyrant to the entire world. Sorry if I was beginning to seem hopeless… It's just saving Prue is just something I have to do. So I am going to see Wyatt now." And with that Chris orbed out, not giving any of the others a chance to respond.

Chris orbed into a closet down at City hall, where he had sensed his brother. Wyatt had been meeting with the mayor again, setting things in motion for Wyatt to officially take his place as head of the city. Chris stopped Wyatt as he was heading toward the main entrance. "Wyatt." Chris called, getting the source's attention. "Chris." Wyatt answered. "I didn't expect to see you here. What do you want little brother."

"You know what I want, you to release Prue. There has to be something you want from me that you would trade her for no?" Wyatt was quite surprised that Chris was opening the negotiations that he planned to initiate the following day, but he figured that his little brother was just completely desperate. "Okay, let's talk." Wyatt said before they rounded a corner and orbed to the manor.

"I am willing to make you an offer." Wyatt began. "If you will agree to stay in my underworld lair, giving me the opportunity to make you understand my ways then I will let our sweet little cousin go." Chris was not surprised by the offer as Prue had already told him of it. "And if I don't come to understand your ways." Chris asked. "Then you will just stay down there as my prisoner for the rest of your life." The older brother asserted. "but I have faith that in time you will be at my side." "Whatever." Chris scoffed, then after a moment he continued.

"I'll take your deal, but only if one I get to see that Prue is safe first, and two, you agree not to go after her or anyone else I care about after I am your new prisoner." Chris stared his brother down, determined to make Wyatt see that these two things were not up for discussion. "Fine, you can see Prue, and I won't go after any of your silly friends as long as they do not get in my way." Wyatt had no intention of keeping the second part of the bargain, at least not for long. But he knew he would have to agree to get Chris to take the offer.

"Then we have a deal." Chris declared. "Now I want to see Prue." "No problem" Wyatt said. "Bring her." he commanded, and with that a room full of demons shimmered in, Prue in tow. "Reinforcements, so you don't try anything tricky, Oh and don't waste your time calling for your fellow witches I have this place blocked. Try anything and you both will be my prisoners." Wyatt laughed devilishly. "Prue, thank God." Chris ran over to his cousin and took her in his arms. She eagerly returned the embrace, she had seen him in her dream, but this was just more real. "Chris it's not to late you don't have to do this." Prue pleaded, hoping she could somehow change her cousin's mind. "You can orb out, don't worry about me."

"We have been through this." he whispered. "Don't worry I will find a way out." Chris then turned to Wyatt. "I want to know that she is safe, before I go anywhere with you." He exclaimed. "Of course." Wyatt answered calmly. "You can be the one to write a spell to transport her to safety. Wherever all your witches are hiding." As much as Wyatt did not like having to give up one of his hostages, he did not want to anger Chris either. He needed him to see that joining him was the right thing. "Okay." Chris said before giving Prue one last goodbye and then beginning to chant:

Powers of the witches rise

Help my cousin cross the skies

To the safety of our place

Let her now travel through space

Chris looked on as Prue disappeared in a flash, sure that his spell had worked. Indeed it did as Prue materialized in the office at P3. The others were clearly glad that she was okay, and Sean immediately took her into his arms.

"Prue thank God." He exclaimed. "I'm sorry" she told them all. "This is all my fault, I did a stupid thing going after Wyatt on my own and now because of that he has Chris." She paused, grabbing hold of Sean again, needing to know that he was real. Yeah Wyatt and later Chris had told her that Sean was still alive but it was overwhelming to see it with her own eyes. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"What's done is done." Leo told her, not wanting to be too hard on his niece. Prue just nodded, and paused before speaking again. "We need to find a way to save Chris, we can't leave him down there." They all nodded in agreement, but they simply did not know how they would be able to pull it off.

"We will find a way." Bridget told her best friend before giving her a hug. "We are not going to give up, and we know that neither is Chris." "One way or another we will stop Wyatt and get through this." Sean added knowing how his girlfriend must feel. "Don't worry somehow, everything will be right again."

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

After having set Prue free Wyatt immediately brought his brother down to the underworld where he intended on keeping him. Unlike where he kept Prue though, Wyatt had set up a comfortable, homey looking prison for Chris. Wyatt had magically created a luxurious makeshift apartment, with all the comforts of home for Chris to stay in. The only problem: Chris was still a prisoner.

As soon as they had orbed to the underworld, apartment Wyatt began to address his brother. "This is where you will be staying, it is magically sealed so you will not be able to orb out. I will come by and visit as often as I can. If there is anything that you need that is not already here, just let me know and I will take care of it." Chris was not impressed. "Just because you are not keeping me in some dirty dank cell does not mean I am grateful. You can give me all the material things in the world, but it won't change what I think of you." Chris stared his brother down as he said those words.

"Don't worry I wasn't expecting any instant gratitude, but in time that will change. You will see what using power to help yourself is all about. In time you will not be worrying about pathetic innocents or personal gain. You will embrace what my kind of life can give you." Wyatt confidently made the speech truly believing what he was saying. "I wouldn't count on it." Chris retorted, but Wyatt just ignored his remark, before continuing to let Chris know the ground rules.

"If you wish you can leave this area, and go out into this corner of the underworld, which is heavily guarded by my best demons who are instructed to call me if you should try anything. I want you to come see how I run my territory and get to know some of my most loyal subjects, after all soon you will be ruling at my side. Until I know that you have seen my way of things you are restricted to this apartment, and the surrounding area, but by all means I want you to have everything you need. I am the ruler of the world, and as my younger brother you will be treated as royalty."

Chris just gave his brother a strange smile, before protesting. "Right, like royalty, except I am a prisoner." Wyatt did not like his brothers attitude. "One more thing Chris, you don't want to get me angry, or I will have to take it out on your pathetic little friends and family." Chris was clearly angered by Wyatt's threat. "If you hurt them, I will make you pay, remember that." Wyatt just laughed at his little brother's remark. "Whatever, I will be back later." And with that Wyatt orbed out.

After Wyatt left Chris decided to look around what was his new prison. Wyatt had certainly not held anything back. He had provided Chris with a huge entertainment system in the living room, A huge bedroom with a king size bed, and a luxurious kitchen with all the modern appliances, as well as a huge stock of all of Chris' favorite foods. Chris was really not surprised that Wyatt was trying to "buy" his affections, as in Wyatt's own twisted way he still cared about his little brother. After inspecting his apartment Chris went to check out the surrounding area in the underworld.

As Wyatt had informed him there was a whole hoard of demons in the lair surrounding his apartment that were to keep Chris from leaving. What Chris didn't expect was that this was Wyatt's main chamber where he conducted all his underworld business. Not long after Chris had come out to look around Wyatt showed up, and summoned his most trusted assistant, Granchus. Although Wyatt knew his brother was listening he continued to conduct his business as usual.

"I need your opinion on choosing an elite assassin to take care of one of California's senators who isn't too pleased with my control of the state. I gave him a chance to change his mind, but he has refused, so the situation has to be dealt with. Plus I don't want the murder to appear as if magic were involved, I need someone who does clean work." Granchus nodded at his leader. "I know just who you need. One of the Phoenix coven. She is great at what she does, and has never failed at a job." Wyatt seemed pleased, knowing who Granchus was referring to. "Perfect." he answered. "Bring her to me."

After hearing the conversation Chris was sickened by how cold his brother was, but more important, he was frustrated. He knew his brother was planning to kill an innocent man and there was nothing he could do about it. "I have to find a way to get out of here." He thought to himself, although he had no idea how he would manage it. Since Wyatt had finished his conversation he walked over to where Chris had stood listening to the exchange.

"Hello little brother. You will be glad to know that once a certain senator is taken care of I will have firm control over San Francisco and the state of California." Chris simply chose to ignore the statement. He was not in the mood to deal with his brother at the moment. "Whatever." Chris said shrugging his brother off. "I am going to go back to my glorified prison cell now." With that Chris headed back to the apartment that Wyatt had provided for him, hoping he could find a way to escape his prison.

Back at P3 Brian had retreated to the presently empty back stage area of the club. He sat there alone trying to figure out just how his life had changed so much in a matter of days. The sounds of foot steps eventually jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up to see the young witch Danielle walking over to sit beside him. "What are you thinking?" she asked him. There was a rather long silence before Brian responded to her question. "Just realizing how much my life has changed. I used to have a regular schedule, working the night shift at my job, coming home and going to sleep. Now me and my sisters are here, hiding from a world that has discovered and now fears magic. It's amazing how one being can turn our world upside-down." The young witch gave him a clear look of understanding. "Well with any luck eventually everything will change back, and life will be simple again. Until then we just have to fight. We can't let the source win." He looked up, it was hard for him to think that Wyatt Haliwell who was destined to be the most powerful good witch of all time had become the source of all evil.

"Right." Brian replied trying to sound a little more animated, he was not usually one to sit around and sulk. "I am going to go and check on my sisters and see how they are doing, want to come?" "Sure" Danielle answered and the pair walked into the clubs main room, to check on Brittany and Bridget.

Bridget was over in the corner with Prue trying to calm her down. "We need to try something else, there has to be a way to get Chris away from Wyatt." Prue exclaimed. Bridget had finally convinced her friend to take a short break from trying out different spells to rescue Chris. Prue however could not get her mind off of her cousin's predicament. "Relax Prue, we know that Wyatt is not going to hurt Chris, he wants his brother on his side. In time a solution will present itself. The last time you were like this you came up with one of your crazy plans and look how that turned out."

Prue face immediately fell after hearing her friends words "Don't you think I already know this is all my fault." Bridget immediately regretted what she said, she had not meant for it to come out that way. "I didn't mean that, I am just saying we shouldn't do anything rash, we need to be smart about this." Prue finally began to calm down, she did not want to worry her friend, especially after her plan had almost gotten them both killed.

It was then that Brian came over to see how they were doing, but before he could ask them anything Devon shimmered in. "He was rather surprised to see Prue because as far as he knew Wyatt was still holding her. "Prue your all right that's great." he said before asking where Chris was. "I have some information that might help us stop Wyatt." Brian was the first to answer the half-demon as the girls did not know what to say.

"Chris gave himself up to Wyatt so he would release Prue. We think Wyatt is holding him somewhere in the underworld." Devon was surprised by just how affected he was by the news, he had not thought that Chris was that important to him anymore. "Oh" he said not wanting to show too many emotions. "Well I came here to let you all know that there is a rumor going around down there that Wyatt is planning to eliminate one of California's senators, who seems to be unhappy with Wyatt's rise to power." Brian nodded at the information. "Well we need to stop it, any politician who opposes Wyatt is our ally, and we need to keep him around."

Prue agreed, happy that there was something she could do. "We'll go listen to the news, try and find out which of the senators it is that Wyatt is not all that happy with, then we'll try to locate the senator." "Good idea" Brian said "and I will go tell Leo what is going on and see what he wants to do." All glad they finally had some purpose, they each went there separate ways to each complete their own tasks.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

Chris sat alone on the couch in his so-called apartment. His mind was racing, and he had no way to keep from facing his thoughts, his feelings, and worst of all his memories. Thinking about how his life came to this point, being the prisoner of the source of all evil, his own brother. Then there was the whole issue with knowing of Wyatt's plan to kill an innocent man, and being powerless to stop it. Sick of just sitting around letting his thoughts get the best of him, Chris once again decided to go out into the underworld cave surrounding his gilded cage. If he could figure out the way Wyatt ran the underworld, perhaps that would give him the knowledge that could help bring his brother's terror regime down, one day. That is if he ever managed to escape.

When Chris looked around this time it seemed as if there were even more demons concentrated in the area. He wasn't sure however, it could have just been his imagination. Upon scanning the scene it did not take Chris long to locate his brother in the corner of the cave, talking to a young female demon, who looked oddly familiar to Chris, although he could not see her face. He walked over to try to identify who it was, because Chris already knew who most of Wyatt's trusted minions were, and the young woman was not ringing a bell.

When Chris finally did make it over to the other side of the cave, he recognized her immediately as the woman he had met at the bar the night that Prue was taken, Bianca. He was rather surprised to learn that she was evil, because he had not gotten that impression, but after all he had been rather smashed. He was angry at himself though for having been attracted to a demon, or whatever she was. However, despite his shock he managed to remain unseen while he listened to the orders that Wyatt was giving to her. "I want you to kill the senator tonight, I cannot have him planting seeds of doubt in the people of this state, I have come to far to lose the ground I made because of some greedy mortal who does not want to give up his own power." Bianca nodded at what he was telling her, she had never enjoyed her work but she had come to accept that this was her life.

Wyatt, having gotten business taken care of seductively put his arm around the Phoenix witch, who quickly rebuffed his advances. "I may have to work for you since you rule the underworld, but I do not have to be with you, nor do I have any interest in doing so, got it?" Bianca was sick of Wyatt's advances. Yeah she was a professional assassin but she disliked her work, and had always tried to make death quick and painless for her victims. Wyatt however enjoyed terrorizing and torturing innocent people and that simply repulsed her.

The all powerful source did not take the rejection well, but he suppressed his anger, knowing that Bianca did her job well and he did not want to lose such a valuable asset. "Whatever." he scoffed. "Just take care of the problem, tonight, and don't leave a mess." The female witch coldly looked up at the source. "Consider it done." she said and then Wyatt orbed out.

Bianca was about to shimmer out as well when she heard something from behind her. It was Chris, and she recognized him from the night they had met at the bar. "I've never seen you in the underworld before." She stated rather inquisitively. "Well that is because I am not evil, although I have been down here several times, for vanquishes." She stared him down unsure of what to think. "So you are a witch. Chris right?" He nodded. "I'm surprised you remember me. And your Bianca, I remember talking to you down at The Shack, but I don't remember you mentioning that you were a demon." He said rather sarcastically.

"Well that's because I am not a demon." She replied sounding offended. "I am a witch. One of the Phoenix coven." Chris just looked at her blankly, knowing about Phoenixes' as his mother had been killed by one. "Sorry, you are an evil witch, who uses powers to kill." She chose to ignore his remark, but she was still rather curious about what a witch was doing down in the underworld, and why all the demons were acting as if everything was normal. Finally though it clicked in her mind. "You're Chris Haliwell aren't you?" she asked although knowing the answer, she had heard that Wyatt was holding his younger brother down in the underworld.

"Maybe, what's it to you?" He asked. She just shrugged her shoulder. "Anyway I owe you an apology." She told him. "An apology?" Chris asked in a sarcastic tone. "For what?" She made direct eye contact with him before giving her answer. "Because I was wrong when I told you your problems couldn't be any worse that mine. I can't imagine anything worse than having Wyatt Haliwell for a brother." She said almost showing compassion in her voice, but trying to cover it with sarcasm. Chris just nodded, before asking a more difficult question. "So how do you justify killing innocent people?"

Bianca flinched clearly rattled by the question. Her conscious tormented her over that question everyday of her life. "I don't" She said flatly, trying to hide her emotions. "It is just a job that I was born into and one that I am stuck with." Chris just gave her a strange look. "That's crap. You could choose to be good if you wanted." He told her. This statement really hit home, as deep down she yearned to get out of her life. "If only that were true." she said, angry at herself for showing emotion, yet somehow she felt comfortable confiding in the young man before her. To Chris' surprise he found him self feeling bad for the Phoenix witch. "I know Wyatt has given you an assignment for tonight." he informed her. "He can't force you to kill." he continued "not if you don't want to."

She wanted so much to believe what he was saying, but there were just so many expectations, particularly those of her family. He was right though, she did not want to kill, but she simply saw no way to escape her life. She was born and bred to be a killer, and that was that. "Whatever." she said before shimmering out leaving Chris standing there alone knowing that she was going to execute Wyatt's orders.

Back at P3 Prue emerged from the back office and quickly walked over to Brian and Leo. "I just has a vision" She told them. "When I turned on the radio, there was a report about Senator Hall, and I saw him being hit by an energy ball, over at City Hall tonight, in less than an hour." Leo nodded realizing the urgency of the situation. "All right" he said. "We need to get over there and stop it. Did you see what demon it was?" He asked. "No." Prue answered. "The vision wasn't that clear." Leo nodded. "Okay then we will just bring what potions we have. We don't need to worry about vanquishing the demon right now, we just have to rescue the senator."

"I agree." Brian said. "I'll go, and Prue should come too because she knows exactly where and when it is supposed to happen." he said "I agree." Leo said. "I'll orb you two over there." "Us three" they heard Bridget's voice from behind them, she continued not giving her brother a chance to protest. "If my brother and my best friend are going then I am going to," she said. Brian nodded reluctantly. "Okay" he said knowing that they were short on time and that he could not stay here and argue with his stubborn little sister. He was just thankful his other sister was still too young to argue with him the way Bridget did. "I'll go grab some potions." Prue said before walking off to go retrieve what potions they had ready made.

After grabbing as many as she could she walked over to Sean and told him what was going on. He hated doing nothing while Prue went out and put herself in harms way, but the reality was that he had no supernatural powers and she did. "Good Luck." he told her before giving her a soft kiss. "And be careful." She simply nodded as she headed back over to where Leo, Brian and Bridget were waiting.

The four of them then orbed out, not wasting any time. They materialized inside a janitors closet down at City hall. It was after office hours so the place was pretty empty, but they did notice a light on in the office at the end of the hall. The door was open a crack and Prue peeked in. "He is in there. And this is definitely the office from my vision." she whispered. The others nodded, and then just waited there in anticipation. It wasn't long though before they saw a female witch, Bianca, shimmer in. She threw off an energy ball before the Senator even realized she was there. Eventually realizing what was happening he looked up in fear, when suddenly the energy stopped dead not a foot from his head. Prue still had her hands up, after gesturing to freeze the energy ball before it met its target.

Bianca turned around to face the group of witches, surprised at their presence. She was slow to react however as Chris' words kept echoing in her head _"He can't force you to kill…not if you don't want to." _ Her hesitation gave Brian the opportunity to gesture, blowing her up. Prue, Brian, Bridget and Leo, all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing, that it was too easy. Regardless, Prue went over and knocked the senator out of the way of the energy ball before unfreezing the scene. "What's going on?" He demanded in a rather shaky tone.

Before they could answer Bianca rematerialized before them and shot off another energy ball, aiming once again at the senator. Prue's reflexes were barely quick enough as she managed to freeze the second energy ball, as it came towards her and Senator Hall. Brian once again gestured causing Bianca to explode for a second time. "We need to get out of here." Bridget exclaimed "Before she comes back, maybe with help." All agreeing Leo orbed the group, including the senator, back to the club.

Bianca rematerialized down in the underworld, clearly flustered. This was the first time she had failed at a job, and it wasn't just because the witches showed up. She had hesitated. She leaned herself against the cave wall, not knowing how she would tell Wyatt that she had failed. Strangely though, she felt incredibly relieved. She was glad that she had been kept from taking another life. "Maybe I don't have to keep doing this." she thought to herself, before heading to Wyatt's lair, knowing there would be hell to pay for her failure.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

Leo, Bridget, Brian and Prue arrived back at P3 with a very confused Senator Hall, who backed away from the four of them. "What is going on? You all are witches aren't you? Stay away from me." Like all other mortals of the world he had the impression that witches were evil, and he realized that Wyatt may be the only one able to take them down. He just didn't want America's government taken over, no matter how good Wyatt Haliwell's intentions were, or so he thought anyway. None of them were sure how to answer the Senators questions, but Prue finally spoke up.

"Excuse me, but we just saved your ass, you should be showing some gratitude not making accusations." Prue may have been a good witch, but reactions like this annoyed her. The senator looked rather shocked at her outburst, after all he a well respected politician and he had just been told off by a fifteen year old girl. It took awhile for him to respond. "Fine maybe you did save my life, and I thank you for that, but I think I deserve to know what is going on." Leo nodded and then began to inform the man of the situation.

"First you need to know that we are not evil, but we do have magical powers. These three are good witches, and I am well, their guide." The senator seemed to have lowered his defenses a little but he still seemed rather skeptical. "Good witches…is there even a such thing?" Prue answered quickly still sounding a little offended. "Yes there is and we are." The man just nodded. "Wasn't it a witch who tried to kill me to begin with though?" Brian was the first to answer the man's question. "Either an evil witch, or a demon." The man looked startled at the mention of demons.

"Demon?" The man asked. "Yep." was all Brian said. Leo then started to give the man more information. "Anyway we also know that it was Wyatt Haliwell who sent her after you." Leo hesitated when telling the senator, because it pained him to think how his eldest son had become a killer. "What?" The senator was in disbelief. "Look I may not want the man to take control of our government, but he is a hero, he saved many lives when memorial was attacked." The four of them were not all that surprised by the man's reaction, after all Wyatt had fooled just about everyone. Bridget then spoke up for the first time. "An attack that Wyatt himself set in motion, just so he could come out looking like a savior." The man simply shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense." He said. "It does to Wyatt." Prue answered. "See all Wyatt wants is power, and looking like a saint will help him get it, but believe me his true colors will show themselves to the world soon. I should know." The man looked at her inquisitively. "How should you know?" She paused for a second before answering. "Because he's…my cousin." The senator was not sure what to think. "Your cousin huh?"

"Yep." She paused for a minute before introducing herself. "I'm Prue Haliwell, this is my Uncle Leo, and my friends Bridget and Brian." "Okay." he said. "But why should I believe you, how do I know that you aren't guilty of what you are accusing Wyatt of. Setting up an attack so you could be seen as heroes in my eyes." Leo looked up at the man not exactly sure how to respond. "I guess you don't, you just have to trust us. Otherwise you will be an open target for Wyatt and his demons." The man was still not convinced.

"Well if you didn't set this whole thing up how did you just happen to show up at the exact moment I was attacked." Prue was the one to answer. "I have the power of premonition and I had a vision of you being killed." Senator: "So you are some kind of psychic?" "I guess you can say that." Prue answered but she could see that he still had doubts. "The entire world knows magic exists, so why is it hard for you to believe that I can see the future."

"Okay let's say that I believe you. That Wyatt is the evil one, and he is out to kill me, and take over the world.. What's your big plan to stop him?" The group was not exactly sure how to answer that question. "Um…we're still working on that." Prue offered, something the senator was not all that happy to hear.

Back in his underworld apartment, Chris was just pacing back and forth, hating his situation, when he suddenly heard some commotion coming from the outside lair. He went to go check it out and he found a none too happy Wyatt speaking with Bianca.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem." Wyatt practically shouted at the Phoenix witch. "You said nothing about witches showing up. There were three of them and an elder. Even if I could have taken them, it would have left a mess and you said you wanted the job done cleanly." Bianca spat back, rather calm considering the situation. "Damn witches." Wyatt exclaimed, suspecting who it had been but wanting confirmation. "Who were they, do you know? What did they look like? What powers did they have?"

"Well," she began. "There were two teenage girls. One of them had the power to freeze, I didn't see the other girl's powers. Then there was a male witch who had the power of combustion." Wyatt nodded. "Just as I suspected… Well they have gotten in my way for the last time." he paused before continuing. "Now they are expecting you so I will have to go after them and the Senator personally." He proclaimed.

That's when Chris showed himself. "Sorry Wyatt, but I won't let you go after them. Not that you will be able to find them anyway." He maintained eye contact with his brother as he spoke. "You have no say in this Chris, and no matter how much magic they are using to hide their location I will find them eventually." Wyatt's threat angered Chris, leading him to use his telekinesis sending Wyatt flying through the air and into the cave wall. Bianca stepped back realizing the intensity of the exchange. After a moment Wyatt got to his feet having recovered from the blow.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do little brother." He said before orbing out. He did not have time to deal with Chris right now. He had a scheduled press conference, another great opportunity to address his subjects and increase his influence. He would deal with his brother's defiance later.

Bianca had her eyes fixed on Chris, impressed with how he had stood up to his brother. "That took guts." she said. "What was that all about anyway?" Chris looked at her, not sure he should tell, but somehow he felt as if he could confide in her. "The witches who stopped you. The youngest is my cousin, the other two are close friends, and the elder… is my father." She just nodded understanding why Chris had become enraged. Wyatt had threatened his family.

"Sorry." She said. "I didn't know." Chris was rather surprised. "Why are you sorry?" "Because I told Wyatt how they had interfered and now he is planning on going after them." Chris was rather skeptical. "But it's your job right. Reporting to him… just like killing is." She seemed stung by his comment. "You know that I don't like my situation." For some reason Chris felt bad for what he had said. "Sorry." He told her.

"Why?" she asked. "Your not wrong, as much as I detest it, taking lives is what I do. I was born into this life, as long as I can remember I have been trained to assassinate. And I am good at what I do, even if it makes me hate myself." Chris gave her a look of understanding, he just sensed something different about her. She wasn't pure evil like other demons. "You know just because you're good at killing doesn't mean it's your destiny. I'm not saying it would be easy but you could find a way to leave this life and start over, as long as you want it bad enough." Chris wasn't sure if his words were getting through, but he simply had a feeling that she could change.

Bianca just stared back at him, with a hint of hope in her eyes. She so wanted to trust what he was telling her, but she was afraid to get her hopes up so high. "You know, the arrival of your fellow witches isn't the only reason I failed on the job tonight. Yeah they interfered, but normally I would have been able to complete my task anyway. Something held me back." Chris looked back at her intrigued. "Well, what was it that stopped you?" Bianca hesitated before answering. "I kept hearing your voice in my head, telling me that I don't have to kill if I don't want to."

"I see." was all Chris said. His words were followed by an uncomfortable silence, which seemed to last an eternity. Bianca was the first to finally speak up. "Well…I guess I should be going. Hanging out in the underworld isn't really my thing." Chris simply nodded before she shimmered out, disappearing before him.

He didn't understand it, but for the rest of the night, as he laid in his luxurious king size bed, he could not get his mind off of her. What he didn't know was that above ground, in her small studio apartment, Bianca was having the very same problem. These two people from completely different worlds had developed a definite connection. Yet neither of them knew, just how important their union would be to the fate of the world.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

After a rather sleepless night Chris woke up from the few hours of rest he had managed to attain. He had been driving himself nuts all night thinking about Bianca and punishing himself for being attracted to a phoenix assassin, a member of the very coven the witch who killed his mother had been a member of. On top of those thoughts he also had great dread about what Wyatt was planning to do to those he cared about. He knew that by saving the senator, Prue and the others had made themselves targets, and Wyatt himself was in hot pursuit. Chris knew he needed a plan, a way to get out of this trap Wyatt had placed him in, so he could protect the ones he loved. He decided to once again wander around the surrounding underworld cave, this time to try and see if there were any possible ways to escape.

After having exited his "apartment" Chris bumped into Granchus. "Watch where you are going witch." Granchus spat. Chris answered in a very sarcastic tone. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Chris answered. His remark angered Granchus who spat back "If I wasn't such a loyal follower of the source I would take you out right here and right now." Chris simply laughed at the demon's remark, angering Granchus even more. "You need to shut up kid. Until Wyatt decides that you have finally joined our side, I am second in command down here, and I deserve respect." Chris was amused by the fact that the demon was threatened by him. "Oh don't worry Granchus." Chris answered. "I have no interest in your position in the underworld hierarchy." That remark was followed by an intense amount of glaring.

However, the heated exchange between the two, was interrupted when Bianca shimmered in. Granchus seemed annoyed by the distraction. "What do you want Phoenix?" He demanded. "I am here to talk with the source." she answered. "Where is he?" "He's busy." Granchus answered. "But whatever it is you can leave a message with me and I will pass it along." Bianca did not like that idea. "I'd rather talk to him in person." she answered back." Granchus seemed infuriated by her lack of respect. "I said that the source is busy right now." he shot back. "I guess I'll just have to wait then," she answered. "If you insist" the demon answered abruptly before storming off, not making any effort to hide his annoyance.

"Nice guy, huh?" Bianca said turning to address Chris. "He's a demon what do you expect." Bianca just nodded. "So what are you really doing here huh? Hoping to run into me?" Chris asked sarcastically. Bianca pretended to be insulted, not wanting to give Chris the satisfaction of knowing he was right. "You know, you are quite full of yourself." She spat back. "For your information, I am here to speak to Wyatt. I want to offer him my assistance with the senator situation after my failure last night." Chris face took on a more angry, serious look.

"So much for you being sorry that your information put Wyatt on a mission to kill my family and friends, huh?" Chris demanded relaying both anger and disappointment in the tone of his voice. Bianca did not let it phase her. "Hey it is all about self preservation. Besides if I promise Wyatt to try and locate the senator and his wiccan protectors, than perhaps Wyatt will spend less time trying to locate them himself. And if your cloaking magic is as good as you claim it is, Wyatt can't really be to angry if I'm not successful now can he?. You said yourself it would take him quite sometime to find them, so I doubt Mr. Giant Ego will expect me to pull off something even he can't."

Chris was staring at her intently the entire time she spoke, hoping what he was reading in between the lines was correct. "Well if you are doing what I think you are… then, thank you." He told her after a brief silence. "And just how do you know I have earned your gratitude?" she asked sarcastically. "I don't" Chris answered, "that is why I used the word 'if.'" Bianca simply gave him a sarcastic grin. Then she noticed that Wyatt had orbed in. "Well looks like its time for me to go and kiss some ass." she said before heading in Wyatt's direction. However, before completely walking away she turned around and added, "By the way… Your welcome."

Chris simply nodded understanding what she meant and hoping her plan would work. He needed her to buy as much time as possible so he could find a way to escape before Wyatt went after those he cared about. Slightly more hopeful than he had been when he woke up that morning, Chris revisited his plan to look around for an escape route. It was a lot easier to focus knowing he had a potential ally, and knowing that he was not attracted to a purely evil women. Bianca had good in her, and today had confirmed that.

Back at P3 Senator Hall had finally been convinced that he was among good witches and that Wyatt was the evil one. He however did not like the idea of simply hiding while a murderer had managed to deceive the whole world into putting their lives in his hands. "I can't just stay here." He said. "I need to let the Senate know what is going on, so the government can stop Wyatt from gaining power while they still can." The senator was speaking only to Leo as Prue had gone over to talk to Sean, while Bridget and Brian wanted to let their little sister know they were all right.

"Do you really think they will believe you?" Leo asked, not really asking for an answer. "The entire world thinks he is a savior and they think witches are the enemy. Many of the witches hiding out here are fugitives we helped escape arrest. Besides if you leave here Wyatt will be able to sense you out in the open and you won't get the chance to warn anyone about anything." The Senator seemed to be understanding what Leo was telling him, but he still was not happy.

"I need to ask you some important questions though." Leo asserted. "Is there anyone close to you that you think Wyatt could or would go after in an attempt to draw you out?" The senator looked thoughtful for a moment before answering Leo's question. "Well I am one of the few unmarried politicians, so I don't have a wife or children that could be potential targets." Leo nodded. "Things should be alright then. Besides I doubt Wyatt would go after any of your loved ones anyway as long as you are in hiding and out of his way. He will most probably just bide his time, and come after you if and when he manages to locate you. If you wish to continue this campaign against him though, I am sure that he will go after anyone he thinks may be important to you."

"So you expect me to just stay here and do nothing while the world goes to hell?" The senator shot back misreading Leo's intentions. "You know what I think…" the senator continued. "I think that in your own twisted way you want to protect that son of a bitch, after all he is family right. Your Prue's uncle, and he's her cousin so you are related no?" Leo, normally very pacifist in nature was extremely enraged by the reference to Piper as a 'bitch.' "Don't you dare refer to the woman I love like that, you hear me?" Leo fumed. "What?" The senator answered back confused at first before the realization hit him. "Wyatt is your son?" The senator asked, even though he already knew the answer. By that time Leo was a little calmer, and simply nodded.

"So where is his mother?" The senator asked purely out of curiosity. Leo hesitated before answering. "She's dead. Wyatt was indirectly responsible." The senator nodded showing some compassion. "I'm sorry." he said. "But still how do I know you are not trying to protect your son?" "You can't know that." Leo answered. "Because I am trying to protect him, or rather trying to save him. Ever since his mother's death he has been consumed by this black hole of hate. My eldest son is lost and somehow I am going to find him. All you need to do is trust me and the others to protect you and to stop Wyatt's power trip. That is simply the best way to keep you and the ones you love safe." Understanding, the senator agreed.

"So you have another son?" The senator inquired, having picked up on Leo's reference to Wyatt as his 'eldest son.' Leo nodded. "Yeah, and he is a great man. It is just so sad, all the stuff he has had to endure." "Is he here?" The senator inquired feeling bad for pushing but allowing curiosity to get the best of him. "No," Leo answered. "His brother is holding him captive, trying desperately to get his little brother to join him in his quest for world domination. Chris however, just won't have it." The senator nodded realizing that all of his questions had not been that appropriate. "Sorry, I didn't mean to press you for information." the senator told Leo. "Oh it's okay. We've given you a lot to swallow today, it is only natural that you would have questions."

By that point in the conversation Prue and Sean were approaching the two older men carrying a sleeping bag. "This is for you," Prue said handing it to the senator, before sarcastically adding, "I know it is not what you are used to, but if you want to live, you will just have to deal." Prue's attitude surprisingly amused the senator, "You know you are a very interesting young lady." He said before adding. "And don't you worry, this sleeping bag will be just fine."

The senator's easy going attitude led Prue, to change her demeanor, from one of annoyance, after having been accused of being evil, to one a little less defensive. "Right," she said. "We all usually sleep in the backstage area, at least when we find time to. Whenever you want to get some sleep just go ahead, for now this place is safe, my cousin cannot locate us." The senator simply nodded amazed at this young girl's maturity. "For now huh?" he questioned, "well that's comforting." he added, before going backstage to get some sleep. He had been up almost all night questioning just what was going on and trying to swallow all of the new information.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep." Leo suggested to his niece. "No." she answered. "Now that we have insulted Wyatt by thwarting his plans he is going to be coming after us. We need to expect that he will eventually find us and be prepared with a number of vanquishing potions and spells, so I am going to work on some." Sean looked at her in a rather disapproving way. He was worried that she was not taking care of herself, not eating, or sleeping. "You need to get some rest." He told her assertively. Prue may have been very stubborn, but if there was one person she would really listen to, besides maybe Chris, it was Sean. "Fine," she said "…but only for an hour or two, there is a lot of work to be done." Sean agreed, knowing this was the best he was going to get. "Okay." he said, before leading her backstage, leaving Leo alone.

Leo himself had rarely been sleeping, especially since Chris had taken Wyatt's deal to go stay in the underworld. Despite Leo's absence for the better part of his son's life, he still loved Chris, even though seeing him often made him think of losing Piper. After all it was all but unmistakable that Chris was Piper's son. At this point though all Leo wanted was to know that his son was safe again. It was hard enough for the elder worrying about saving Wyatt from the twisted being that he had turned into, knowing his younger son was trapped in the underworld was simply too much. Leo simply couldn't deny that he had been a complete failure as a father.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter twenty-one:_**

After a few days past, Chris found himself back in his make-shift apartment, angry for not having found any way to escape the underworld and get back to P3. When it came to demons, even when they were incredibly powerful, they usually made mistakes because they simply were not smart, or they let their anger lead them to their end. Wyatt however was a completely different story. He had the power and the brains, and he knew not to underestimate his little brother. Chris had exhausted all his options and there was simply no way out.

Wyatt had cast an anti-orbing spell on Chris' living space as well as the surrounding cave. Only demons could transport themselves in and out form that section of the underworld. Moreover, there was only one exit to the cave that led to other areas of the underworld, which at all times was guarded be at least ten of Wyatt's upper level demons. Also there was an alarm system, similar to the one his Aunt Paige had set up to detect demons. However, this one was designed to detect beings of good magic, and the alarm went off whenever Chris got within ten yards of the exit, making it impossible to at least take the demons by surprise.

As much as Chris considered trying to take them anyway, his better judgment kept him from doing so. Even if he managed to put up a good fight and perhaps at least incapacitate some of the demons, Wyatt would be alerted in no time and that would be the end of his escape attempt. Chris may have been powerful, but next to his brother, he was nothing. As Chris was angrily pacing, Wyatt orbed in to pay Chris one of his regular visits- to see if Chris had come to see his side of things.

"Hey little brother." Wyatt said, greeting Chris, pretending as if holding Chris against his will was completely normal. "Wyatt" Chris replied, not even looking his brother in the eye. "Everything is going smoothly with our plans," Wyatt continued ignoring the brush-off Chris was giving him. "In no time the entire world will be ours. We will be in control of everything." Chris finally decided to address his brother. "This is your twisted plan, but you know all the power in the world won't fill the whole where your heart used to be." Wyatt simply laughed off the comment. "Oh… my feelings are so hurt." he scoffed.

"By the way I thought you would want to know that in addition to putting some of my own time in I have one of my best recruits out looking for our cousin and that pathetic band of witches you gathered. It wont be long before they are located and then the senator can be eliminated and the witches punished for their interference." Wyatt was acting as if they were merely having small talk and it angered Chris, but he refused to let his brother provoke him. "I don't think so Wy, they are well cloaked. It will be a long while if not forever before you find them." Chris refuted. "Oh I will find them sooner or later." Wyatt declared. "More like later" Chris answered "…and we also know eventually I will find a way out of here. I guess we will just have to see which happens first."

"Oh Chris…Chris …Chris you know you cannot beat me, you have no choice but to join me." Wyatt answered not at all impressed with his brother's confidence. "You know Wy, when it comes to you versus me, you may be more powerful, but this is not just a battle between us, it is between good and evil, and good will win every time." Chris shot back. "Well there you go again with the good and evil crap. What you need to see is the only relevant thing here is power and how much we can gain." Wyatt insisted. "You really are twisted Wyatt, call it whatever you want, but craving power is selfish, and selfishness is the root of all evil." Chris was simply appalled by just how lost his brother was. "Whatever, Chris. You an call me whatever you want but if you insist on challenging me your so-called good will not prevail." Wyatt confidently declared. "Yes Wyatt it will, and you know why, because we are both leaders and although both fear and love may inspire loyalty only one keeps it from waning, and it isn't the one you have."

"Oh little brother you have way too much confidence in your allies. Besides it wont matter how loyal they are if I find them and kill them while you are down here and powerless to stop it." Wyatt spewed. "Unless I escape first." Chris shot back. "We'll see" Wyatt proclaimed before orbing out. "Right we will see." Chris said to himself. He simply refused to let his brother get the better of him.

Over the next couple of weeks it was almost as if the two brothers were racing each other, each intent on their cause. Wyatt was hoping desperately that Bianca would come through for him and locate Prue and the others, he himself had been rather busy with securing his political power to put much time in himself, but he figured sooner or later he would mage to find them. Chris meanwhile kept himself alert at all time hoping to get an escape opportunity, without much success. He was relieved however that Wyatt had not yet found Prue and the others. Bianca had kept him updated on her supposed search for the witches as for weeks Wyatt had left the search solely in her hands. Today though, she would have to give Chris bad news.

After speaking with Wyatt, Bianca immediately sought Chris out to tell him what Wyatt had said. "He says that he is sick of waiting for me to come through for him in the search and that he is assigning several other of his best demons to search as well. Chris I can no longer put him off with my deception." Bianca told him. She truly felt bad about the situation. Over the past few weeks she had started to truly think of Chris as a friend, although she would not admit it to him. What was more though is that she liked the way it made her feel to finally be doing something good for once.

"He also plans to start searching himself." She told him gravely. Chris knew that was really bad news. Wyatt was the powerful being alive and with his mind to it he would eventually break the magical cloak he and the others had cast over P3."Dammit" Chris spat under his breath before putting his head in his hands in defeat. "You cannot give up Chris." Bianca urged him. "He hasn't found them yet." Chris looked up surprised by how invested she seemed. "Dare I say it but you actually sound good." He told her.

Having displayed a bit of vulnerability Bianca immediately changed her demeanor. "Don't push it." She told him. "What matters most to me is looking out for number one." Chris could see through her facade. "I don't think I believe that anymore." he muttered looking her straight in the face. Their eyes stayed locked for several moments before Bianca finally broke the silence. "Well I need to go. Besides we don't want Wyatt or any of his demons to see us together." She told him. "Right" he said and with that she shimmered out, laving Chris alone in his own head, dreading what could happen next.

Back at P3, the group of witches had been lying low, as Wyatt had halted much of his supernatural action to pay attention to politics. They all were beginning to feel defeated however. Even though they had saved many lives during Wyatt's initial attacks on the city, and had thwarted his attempt to assassinate the senator, overall they had not really hindered Wyatt's plan to take over.

Prue herself was especially in bad spirits because she could not help but think of Chris almost all the time. It had been almost two months since Chris had given himself up to Wyatt. All of her attempts to locate Chris also had been unsuccessful, and it was clear that he probably would not find a way to escape himself after all the time had passed. Prue simply hated to imagine what Chris must be going through. She knew Wyatt would probably not physically hurt Chris, but she also knew that Wyatt could still hurt his brother in other ways. Hell, Prue knew that it hurt Chris just to see Wyatt. Before everything started going down Chris always avoided Wyatt as if his life depended on it. Prue knew exactly how it felt too, facing Wyatt always brought up so much pain.

She was now in the back office alone trying hopelessly to scry for Chris for the umpteenth time, even though it hadn't worked yet and she knew that it wouldn't. She needed to be doing something however and since they were out of ideas, she simply continued to scry. In the middle of another fruitless attempt, Leo orbed in with a rather concerned look on his face, immediately grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" She asked him. "Myself and the other elders, over the past view days have begun sensing something rather disturbing, although our foresight is rather clouded. Something bad is going to happen and we suspect that Wyatt is close to locating you all here." Such news was just the last thing Prue wanted to hear. "Well, what should we do," she asked. "Well, me and all the elders think it is best that we set up a backup base to move to in case Wyatt does attack." "Fine," Prue agreed "Let's do it."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter twenty-two:**_

Over the next week or so Prue and the others began setting up an alternate location for them to stay. They had decided on a gymnasium in an old abandoned high school on the southwest side of the city. The new space was even more run down than the Halliwell's old nightclub, but what they needed was a hiding place, not a luxury hotel. The elders had temporarily been using their magic to conceal the new location from Wyatt while the group of witches got the place set up.

In the meantime, Prue, Brian, Bridget and Danielle were remaining at P3 guarding the senator as they were the most powerful of the group, and Wyatt knew specifically to sense for them. They could not risk being at the school until they cast a more permanent cloaking spell, which could not be done yet because of all the magic it required to keep there location at the club hidden. As for the elders protection, they could not rely on that as if Wyatt found a way to weaken the elders just a little bit the shield over the school would fail.

It made Prue nervous just waiting around like a sitting duck, knowing Wyatt could locate them at any time. She herself could not receive any premonitions about what Wyatt was up to so all they had to go on was the vague sense of doom the elders were perceiving. What's more is there was no way to know if what they were assuming about Wyatt finding them was really even what the elders were sensing. That is why Prue was so set on getting a premonition. Her powers were well advanced and she could usually get premonitions on command, but her emotions were all out of whack with everything that had happened. Everyday Chris was missing she got more frustrated and more upset and that certainly wasn't helping her powers.

Having arrived back at the club, and seeing his girlfriends frustration, Sean tried to go over and calm her down. "Relax Prue." He told her. "The gym is almost ready, we will be able to permanently relocate soon and Wyatt will have to start his search from scratch." She looked up at him and nodded. "Good." she said although she did not sound all that positive. Not knowing what else to tell her he simply took her in his arms and held her as if he was never going to let go.

Down in the underworld Chris was getting more and more tense. He simply had a bad feeling, like he knew something terrible was going to happen and soon. He also had not seen Bianca since she informed him that Wyatt was stepping up the search for Prue and the others, and this worried him. He found himself not only concerned for his family and friends but also for Bianca. He was beginning to realize that she meant a lot to him even if he tried to fight it.

To his relief however Bianca shimmered into his "living room." As soon as he saw the look on her face however, that relief was quickly swept away. "There is a rumor circulating," she started clearly out of breath, "That Wyatt has finally located your friends. He plans on attacking them later today at your mom's old nightclub." From the look on Chris face Bianca could tell that Wyatt had indeed discovered the witches true location.

For a moment Chris was strangely silent, pacing back an forth as if he had no direction when he suddenly, lunged his fist at the wall, punching through a huge whole. "Dammit." he muttered under his breath, not even acknowledging the fact that he was bleeding. Bianca rushed over to him and tried to tend to his hand, but he yanked it away. "Your hurt." she insisted, but Chris was determined. "It doesn't matter. I have to try and fight my way out of here or die trying."

The idea sent a wave of terror though Bianca's body, and she simply froze. Never had she felt so afraid of anything, and she had put her life in danger countless times on the job. But the idea of Chris dying, well that was too terrible for her to imagine. And she knew there was no way that Chris would be able to fend off all of Wyatt's demon guards. They were not any lowly servants they were ten of Wyatt's most powerful upper level demons, and there was no way of vanquishing them without a specific potion containing a piece of their flesh. "No." She screamed stopping Chris in his tracks. "There is another way." He turned back and gave her a puzzled look.

Meanwhile Wyatt was back at the manor preparing for his upcoming attack. In his arrogance he had made the decision to take care of the problem himself. He single handedly wanted to wipe out those that were left resisting him. He particularly wanted to make sure that the senator was killed and Prue was taken care of for good. His cousin was becoming too much a nuisance. He simply smiled devilishly in the mirror not anticipating any problems. After all the only witch that could even remotely challenge the twice blessed source was his little brother and well Chris was safely captive in the underworld. Wyatt was truly pleased with himself sure that this loss would finally break Chris' faith in "good," and then he and his brother could rule the world together. Off that thought Wyatt orbed out set on his murderous task.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three:

Back at P3 Brian and Daniele were sitting on what used to be the Clubs stage, talking with one another. As time had passed the two had become very close, although neither of them would admit to the other that they were in love. As if saying that out loud would give them even more to lose. After all in Wyatt's world, the idea of happily ever after was totally foreign. Underneath there defense however they both knew that there was something between them. As usually though they were just talking about less serious matters trying desperately to forget the predicament they were in.

On the other side of the dance floor Bridget was sitting quietly trying to telepathically sense if anyone was coming. She was constantly trying this ever since the elders had shared their concerns. The senator was sitting with her trying to be quiet and not break her concentration. During the time he had been hiding out he had developed a great admiration for these truly good people who would not give up on helping others even when the entire world had turned on them, choosing instead to put faith in Wyatt.

He could see however the frustration and the exhaustion that was spreading across Bridget's face. Using her power that way was very demanding and she was easily drained. "Maybe you should take a break kid." The senator suggested to her. She gave him a joking look of annoyance in him referring to her as a kid. In a way however she liked the reference, the senator reminded her a lot of her father and she liked having him around. "I can't" she responded. "We need warning if Wyatt is after us, I have to keep trying to read him." Although the senator knew how stubborn the young witch was he could be stubborn too so he continued to insist. "And if you do get a read and he does come what help will you be if you are totally wiped out."

Although Bridget did not want to admit it, she was beginning to agree. "Fine." She told him. "I'll help Prue and Sean gather what potions we have left here to bring over to the gym." She said, heading back to the storage room to help her friends out. Brian seeing his sister finally take a break from using her powers, decided to check on her, excusing himself from Danielle, who was the first to notice black orbs developing in the club to reveal, Wyatt.

Back in his underworld living space Chris was questioning Bianca. "What other way is there besides trying to make a break out of the cave?" He demanded. Even though he knew he would probably fail he had to see if he could fight his way through Wyatt's guards, it was now or never. However the intense and concerned look on Bianca's face had made him stay to at least hear her out.

She looked straight into Chris eyes, clearly conflicted, however she knew she had only one choice, to turn her back on evil, even if she lost her life." I can shimmer you up there." She voiced to him, quietly, yet assertively. "What?" Chris responded not sure he heard right. "I can get you out of here." She repeated. "I don't get it" he started before really rattling on. "Every time I have even remotely suggested this to you, you shut me down. Making it clear to me that you only intended to thwart Wyatt in his search as long as he wasn't onto you, nothing more." "Well, I have changed my mind." she answered. The idea that Bianca would risk everything to help him this way, truly touched Chris and he finally stopped disapproving his feelings for her. She was not evil.

"Okay" he said, "then lets do it." He was about to grab her hand. "Wait" he said. "Do not orb directly to the club, I do not want Wyatt knowing you have betrayed him." Bianca was surprised and confused. "But I can help." She said "NO!" Chris asserted. "I can't have you in danger too. As long as Wyatt thinks you work for him, you are safe. I want it to stay that way." he insisted. She stepped back and put her hand on her hips, although she knew Chris was simply trying to protect her she was not the type to just sit around and do nothing. "We don't have time to fight about this." Chris insisted. "If you still want to help than we need to go now." "Fine" she send relenting before grabbing his hand and shimmering above ground.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter twenty-four:**_

As soon as Wyatt got his bearings he spotted the senator, and immediately hurled an energy ball his way, wanting first to finish that business. 'Look out." Danielle called sprinting across the club and diving over one of the old tables to knock the senator out of its deadly path. The two landed behind the old bar, but it was not clear to Brian or Bridget whether either of them had been hit. "Wyatt, why am I not surprised." Brian said smugly, trying desperately to hide the terror he felt not knowing if Danielle was alright.

"If it is not two of the Harley witches." Wyatt seethed. "Where's your cute little sister and my traitorous cousin?" Wyatt asked before telekinetically sending Brian and Bridget flying to opposite sides of the room, knowing he would not get an answer. Bridget was pretty shaken up but Brian immediately got to his feet, gesturing in an attempt to blow up the twice blessed source, though only succeeding in stunning him. He tried three more times again with little success. "Pathetic" Wyatt declared before waving his arm violently though the air, throwing Brian against the wall with even more force, knocking him unconscious if not killing him.

"No!" Bridget screamed while forcing herself up as Wyatt made his way to the other side of the club to finish off the senator if he had not done so already. Bridget picked up a chair and charged at Wyatt intent on hurling it at him from behind but he anticipated her attack, ducking out of the way. "Pest." He screamed before hurling a fire ball at Bridget which she was barely able to avoid. Recovering quickly she used her telepathy hoping to tap into her brothers powers. Thankfully Brian was still alive, allowing her to stun Wyatt with his power. Amidst the fighting Danielle had come to and was making her way over to Brian, who although very injured was beginning to come to .

"Get the senator out of here." He insisted to her. "Teleport him to the gym." She shook her head, "No I won't leave you. I can't, I…" She said trailing off. "I know" he told her. "But we are good witches meant to protect the innocent now get him out of here." Brian could now see that the senator had not been hit and was still alive although only semi-conscious. "Fine." She told him "but I will be back" she insisted before charging across the room to teleport the senator out while Bridget had Wyatt distracted.

Somehow Bridget had used potions and Brian's explosive power to weaken Wyatt enough to tap into his power of telekinesis and use it against him. He however recovered quickly and was once again able to block Bridget's power, then he used his telekinesis to hurl her across the room.

Brian although still terribly injured had managed to pull himself up and once again tried to use his power against Wyatt, which only served to annoy the source, who had now realized that the senator was gone. Angry, Wyatt hurled an energy ball at Brian, who's reflexes were not good enough to blow up the deadly sphere, hitting him square in the shoulder. Wyatt then used his telekinesis to throw one of the old tables across the room practically crushing, and trapping Brian. "No" Bridget screamed again, injured but managing to drag herself over to her injured brother. Wyatt simply let out an evil laugh enjoying the destruction.

Meanwhile Prue and Sean had been down in the club's basement getting all the supplies together, when they heard the commotion upstairs. The cellar was soundproof and they would not have heard anything at all had the door not been left open by a pinch. Reacting immediately Prue charged upstairs followed closely by Sean. When they finally got upstairs They saw Wyatt laughing at Brian and Bridget ready to hurl an energy ball there way which Prue managed to freeze, giving Bridget the chance to move her and Brian out of his path.

"Well cousin I was wondering where you were." Wyatt scoffed. "I knew I sensed you around here somewhere." Not bothering to respond Prue merely threw one of her more powerful explosive potions at her cousin but Wyatt's reflexes were too great, allowing him to telekinetically guide it away from himself. "Nice try" he teased before making a fist, beginning to telekinetically choke his cousin. Sean not knowing what else to do charged at Wyatt, whom merely released his hold on Prue temporarily to throw the powerless Morris boy across the room knocking him unconscious. "Sean." Prue screamed before her air was again cut off by Wyatt's strangle hold. "This is the end cousin." Wyatt cheered as the life appeared to be draining from Prue.

Meanwhile Bianca and Chris shimmered in above ground at an arboretum in golden gate park. Chris looked around and got his bearings, thankful to finally be out of the underworld. "There in trouble" he told Bianca, sensing the danger his friends were in. He was about to orb out when Bianca stopped. "Wait " she insisted. "Be careful." She instructed before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "I will." he said "and I will meet you back here when it is safe." he finished before orbing out.

Back at P3 Prue could feel herself getting weaker and she knew she had to do something to save herself as she dropped to her knees. Gasping for air she noticed one of the old chairs lying on the ground next to her. Somehow she summoned the strength to grab it and hurl it at Wyatt, hitting him in the arm, causing him to release his grip. This gave her a chance to throw another potion his way, which threw him backwards onto his ass. Catching her breath she made her way over to the corner where there were boxes of potions they had already stacked for the move. She kept hurling whatever she could at him, but they were simply not strong enough to disable her cousin.

Wyatt recovered quickly using his telekinesis to hurl the box of potions across the room braking them into pieces. He then released energy ball after energy ball into Prue's path some of which she managed to freeze while she dodged some others. She fled across the room and took cover behind the bar. Knowing she had to do something she thought quickly on her feet and improvised a spell to at least slow Wyatt down.

Take his sight

So I can fight

Blind him now

Don't ask me how

With the chant Wyatt's eyes began to burn and he screamed out in pain as his vision began to blur. Seeing the spell had worked, and Wyatt's vision was impaired Prue emerged from the cover of the bar and began to use her martial arts on her cousin. Wyatt may have been stronger than her , but Prue could definitely fight, and without his sight Wyatt could not anticipate his cousin's attacks.

She first hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face and then kneed him in the groin. He wildly started releasing energy balls and using his telekinesis to throw things around the room, however Prue had the advantage, because after all she could see. Her success however did not last too long as her spell quickly began to wear off. When Wyatt could finally see enough to locate his cousin he hurled her across the room. Hurt pretty badly she struggled to get up.

Meanwhile Bridget, although badly hurt was trying desperately to wake her brother up. As far as she could tell Brian was still breathing, but barely. Finally able to think straight she began to call out for Leo, but there was no response. She looked over to where her friend was fighting Wyatt who had once again gotten the upper hand, and was telekinetically choking his cousin. Bridget kept trying to call Leo, but there was no response until finally when it looked like all was lost, orbs descended into the room, but to Bridget's surprise it was not Leo who appeared but Chris.

Seeing his cousin unable to breath and on the brink of collapse, Chris sprung right into action, violently throwing a surprised Wyatt across the room. Prue began gasping for air. After finally getting her bearings she turned around to see who had saved her and was so thrilled to see Chris. "Hey Kid." He said. "Long time no see." He joked before continuing after Wyatt who seemed to be coming too. "Chris, how the hell did you get here?" Wyatt demanded as he got to his feet. "That is for me to know and you to never find out." Chris answered before using his powers to hurl a table at his brother which Wyatt managed to avoid. The source then answered by hurling an energy ball back at Chris, which he narrowly dodged.

Amidst the fighting Prue and a now conscious Sean had made there way over to Bridget, and Brian who was still unconscious. Danielle teleported back in as well, and was devastated to see the state of the man she loved. "Brian." She pleaded hoping desperately he would wake up. His eyelids fluttered open and it looked as if he wanted to say something but he could not get the words out. "Shh.." She told him "rest, save your strength until Leo can heal you she told him." Bridget and Prue echoed the sentiment hoping desperately that Leo would answer their call and come down in time.

Meanwhile as the girls fruitlessly called out for Leo Chris continued to engage his brother. Wyatt was still reeling a little from the first surprise blow, so Chris was managing to hold his own. Wyatt kept trying to distract Chris by hurling energy balls at Brian, Sean and the girls but Prue and Bridget were managing to freeze them, while Danielle dragged a table over on its side to give them some cover. "Leave them out of this." Chris seethed. "This is between us." Wyatt simply laughed. "Sorry brother, but our little cous and her friends are going to die, it would really be a shame if you have to die along with them."

Hearing Wyatt's threats merely fueled Chris' anger giving him even more power to fight. Noticing where his brother was standing Chris looked up to the ceiling and saw an opportunity. Directly above Wyatt hung a very heavy chandelier. Acting immediately Chris used his power to tear the light fixture from the ceiling plaster and the chandelier caved in on Wyatt knocking him unconscious. Chris continued to think on his feet asking the girls if there were any Crystals around and Prue nodded toward some boxes on the bar. Chris used his powers to quickly put the crystals in a circle around a now semi-conscious Wyatt trapping him.

Chris ran over to the other's. "We need to get out of here" Chris asserted. The girls were clearly worried that they should not move Brian in his injured state but they realized they had no choice. It would not be long before Wyatt freed himself from the Crystal cage. Prue told Chris where to orb them and they all left a very angry Wyatt, still trapped in the cage, clearly in a rage over his brother's escape.

The group arrived at the gymnasium with a very gravely injured Brian, who although conscious was still too weak to speak. Seeing Brian's condition Brittany, who had been waiting at the gymnasium ran over to her injured brother hysterically. Bridget tried desperately to console her younger sister knowing that if Leo did not get there soon it would be too late.

As Danielle, Bridget and Brittany were desperately trying to tend to the injured Brian, Chris began asking Prue about Leo. "Where is he?" Chris demanded "I don't know" Prue answered. "He was called by the other elders early this morning. He hasn't been back since, and he hasn't answered our calls. If he doesn't get here soon Brian is going to die." She sobbed, falling into her older cousins arms. As he comforted her, she was thrust into the first premonition she had in a while." "What is it?" Chris immediately asked her. "It's Leo." she said before fainting in Chris' arms.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter twenty-five:**_

Chris carefully laid his unconscious cousin down on the ground and slipped his sweatshirt under her head to serve as a pillow. Whatever Prue had seen had obviously shocked her, plus after all the fighting she was wiped out which must have caused her to faint. Sean immediately rushed over after he saw that Prue had passed out. "What happened?" He asked Chris clearly concerned. "She had a vision, she said it was about Leo, and then she fainted." Chris answered. Sean merely nodded and then started to try and wake Prue.

"Prue, it's Sean. Please wake up" he begged her. Hearing his voice, She eventually began to come to. "Sean, Chris, what happened?" She asked clearly confused. "You fainted." Chris told her. "After you had a vision." Sean added. "A vision?" She questioned before it started to come back to her. "Oh no…" She stammered, not sure how she was going to tell Chris what she had seen, as she was pretty sure her vision had been of the past.

Prue's hesitation told Chris that something was very wrong. "You said it was about Leo." He said. "What was it you saw?" Prue did not know how to answer her cousin's question. "I'm not sure Chris. But I think… that Leo is…dead." Chris was speechless, and totally stunned. He could do nothing but stare at his cousin hoping he had heard her wrong.

Since Chris was two shell-shocked to ask anymore questions, Sean did so instead. "What?" he asked his girlfriend. "What exactly did you see, and are you sure that it has already happened?" Tears were silently falling down her cheeks. She could not take anymore loss, and she could not bear the idea of watching Chris having to grieve his father. Plus, although she did not know her uncle too well growing up, since they had been in hiding she had become used of him being there, taking care of them. Especially since Chris had been taken prisoner.

Finally getting her bearings she began to explain her vision to Chris and Sean. "The premonition it was kind of fuzzy, but I am pretty sure it was of the past. Usually I can definitely tell but my powers have been a little out of whack lately. Anyway, I saw Leo, along with about ten other elders, performing what looked like some kind of ritual in a forest somewhere."

Chris finally having gotten himself together, asked his cousin, "What kind of ritual?" "I'm not sure." she answered. "But it seemed to bring forth some kind of urn, and well when the urn appeared, they were attacked, by dozens of Wyatt's servants. It seemed as if the demons were after the urn. In the vision, the demons threw some kind of potion that seemed to disable the elders' powers, including Leo's and well, then they massacred them. Amidst the fighting though, one of the elders broke the urn, and some strange dusty mist dissipated in the air. The rest was just flashes of all those elders lying on the forest floor… dead." "Leo too?" Chris asked, even though he knew the answer. She could only nod.

Prue could not judge her cousin's reaction in the least. Chris wore a completely blank stare, as if he had no idea how to feel. "I'm going up there." Chris told them. "I have to find out what has happened." he finished before orbing out, leaving Prue and Sean together. Prue looked over to the other side of the gymnasium where she could tell Brian was in really, bad shape. Without being healed, he would not make it. She simply did not know how to tell her friends that Leo would not be coming.

While Prue had been informing Chris and Sean about her vision, Danielle, Bridget and Brittany were trying desperately to make Brian comfortable, and stop the bleeding he had coming from his shoulder, where he had been struck by the energy ball.. Although Bridget kept telling her sister that everything was going to be okay her and Danielle knew better. Brian not only had a serious head injury, but clearly internal injuries as well. And Leo had not shown up yet and they had been calling for almost an hour, starting back at P3.

Danielle motioned to Bridget that they needed to talk. "Leo isn't coming, we need to get Brian to the hospital." Bridget nodded in agreement, before taking her little sister into her arms so Brian and Danielle could talk. "I'm taking you to the hospital." She told him, and she was ready to teleport him right then and there, but he took his hand from her before struggling to speak. "No, you can't, you could be captured, the police know you are a witch. Besides out in the open, Wyatt could use me to lure the others out of hiding. I cannot not risk losing my sisters, or losing you." he told her. His voice was weak, but adamant. Tears began to stream down her face, "But… you're hurt you need medical help. And I can't lose you either. I… I…" her sentenced trailed off as she could no longer hold in her hysteria.

"Shh…" he whispered wiping away her tears. "It doesn't matter anyway, there isn't anything doctors would be able to do for me. I can feel it, It's like I'm slipping away." He could tell that he was dying and he knew that the only chance he had at all was for Leo to show up and heal him, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. "You don't know that." Danielle insisted, "the hospital still may be able to help." Brian shook his head. "No." he answered her, "It is too late and I won't put you at risk." Danielle could only put her head down on Brian's chest and cry as he held her.

Bridget, having heard the end of the exchange was not ready to give up. "Brian you need to go to the hospital, we can't lose you." Brittany nodded in agreement. She may have only been twelve but she had seen enough to know she was losing her brother, even if she did not want to accept it. "No." He insisted to his sisters. "Look I wish it were different, I wish so many things were different, but this is how it is. I'm hurt, badly and I won't put you all at risk just to die in some hospital. Leo is my only chance now." He asserted, clearly he was getting weaker, but he somehow managed to continue. "Bridge, Brit you know I love you, and I will always look at for you, but I need you two to take care of one another now. Be strong, things will eventually work out." His sisters simply melted in his arms as Danielle looked on.

By that time Prue was coming over to approach the group to give them the news about Leo. "Hey." Was all she could say to her friends, knowing how stupid it must have sounded with everything that was going on. "Any word on Leo?" Bridget asked her closest friend with desperation. "Yeah uh…. We need to talk." Prue answered. Bridget could tell simply by the tone of Prue's voice that the news wasn't good. Bridget motioned to her little sister to come with her and Prue to give her brother and Danielle some time alone. It was so obvious to her how those two felt about each other.

Danielle inched over to the man she loved trying to get a hold of herself, but her tears were uncontrollable. Seeing that Brian was trying to talk again, she urged him to rest, to hold on until Leo would show up. He was persistent though. "No… Before I die, I need…I need to tell you that I have", he paused for a second coughing, "I've fallen in love with you." He finished. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it is just that…" His voiced trailed off. He had no more strength left. "I love you too" She choked out, before leaning in to kiss him. The passion between them was ever so intense in their first and last kiss. It did not last long enough though as Danielle felt Brian's lips go limp under hers. He was gone. The pain she felt at the lost was so incredibly intense that she could not control herself. "No…No…No" she repeatedly screamed out in agony. "This can't be happening." She felt as if the world was caving in around her as she folded herself into a fetal position crying hysterically.

Seeing Danielle's reaction Prue, and the Harley sisters knew that Brian was gone. Bridget wrapped her arms around her little sister as if holding on for dear life. Prue looked on in disbelief as tears rolled down her cheeks. Sean came over to try to comfort her, although nothing could really be done. She slowly turned around to face her boyfriend and whispered a barely audible "Why?" Tragedy had been thrown in her face yet again. Two more people she loved, her uncle whom she was finally getting to know and care for, and her dear friend Brian, who was like a brother to her, were both gone. All she could say was why, and Sean had no answer for her question.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-six:**_

When Chris arrived up there he was greeted only by a silence and an emptiness. The elder's realm was deserted. "Where could they have all gone?" Chris thought to himself. After all Prue's had only seen the demise of ten elders in her vision, not the destruction of the entire council. Not knowing what else to do Chris orbed down to golden gate bridge to try and sense any remaining elders and call them to him.

It was not long before the elder Sandra orbed in before him. "Chris, I am glad to see that you are free from your brother." He shrugged off her statement. Like his mother Chris had no love for the elders. Because of them, he grew up without a father. "Whatever. Look, what is going on? Where is Leo and why have you all abandoned the realm?" She paused before answering his questions. "I'm sorry Chris, but your father, and nine other elders were killed earlier tonight by a mob of Wyatt's demons. The loss has drained the powers of us remaining elders to the point where we can no longer stay up there. We can no longer keep Wyatt and his demons out."

Chris could not believe what he was hearing. "I don't understand. You all are just giving up, hiding here on earth to save your own butt's? And how was it that Leo died, Prue said she saw some ritual in her vision? Chris could not understand how Sandra was keeping such a peaceful demeanor, it infuriated him how the damn elders always had this calm about them even when the world was in chaos.

"Leo volunteered to lead some of the other elders to go and diffuse the power of the Supremes. With the impending danger we were sensing, we could not be sure that Wyatt was not after the power. It needed to be deconcentrated, released into the atmosphere before the source could get his hands on it. We could not risk Wyatt becoming a god." Chris was unsure what she was talking about. "The power of the Supremes? Do you mean the powers you infused into the charmed ones when they defeated the Titans?" Sandra nodded. "I thought you all had decided never to use that power again, to hide it where no one could get to it." Chris demanded.

"We did, but with Wyatt's immense power and all his resources we could not be sure that he would not find a way to get to it. We needed to destroy the urn containing the powers just in case, and it was destroyed, only at a very high price." "Was Wyatt even after the urn?" Chris questioned. "We cannot be sure. It is unclear whether your father and the others were attacked because the demons were after the urn or merely because they were sensed out in the open and Wyatt and his demons saw an opportunity."

Chris was infuriated. "So this whole suicide mission may have been for nothing then?" He demanded. "No." She answered "Not for nothing. Now Wyatt will never get his hands on the supreme power. You should be very proud of your father. He offered himself up to the mission even when we didn't request his help. We understood that he had a family and he had to be there for you and your cousin as well as for us. Nonetheless he insisted on participating. His loyalty to the greater good is…was remarkable."

Hearing this did not make Chris proud. Rather it filled him with rage. Once again Leo had chosen his duties as an elder over his own family. Never mind the fact that he could have also been doing good protecting Prue and the others. And with this final choice Leo had now abandoned his family permanently. At least that was how Chris saw it. "You're right." Chris responded sarcastically. "Leo was a fine elder." Sandra merely nodded ignoring the tone in Chris' voice.

"Us elders, we are now scattered here on earth trying to rebuild our strength and recover our power after this devastating blow. In time we hope to return to the heavens, to continue the fight for good. Until then we trust that you and your fellow witches will continue to try and fulfill your destinies, and do all you can to protect the innocent." Chris was seething. Here was this self righteous elder urging him not to give up when the elders themselves were all but doing just that. "Why should we keep fighting?" He demanded. She gave him a simple answer. "Because it is who you are."

As much as Chris wanted to argue, he knew she was right. Piper had always taught him that fighting the good fight was the most important thing. Without good witches, the world would be lost. She was always telling him that. In reality the Haliwell's life was about sacrifice. His mother had come to accept that and he accepted it to. It didn't mean he always had to like it though. He merely gave Sandra a nod, letting her know he understood.

She was about to leave but he stopped her, remembering that Brian was gravely injured. "Wait!" he declared. "Brian he is hurt will you please go to the school and heal him before it is too late." Sandra could only look at him with sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid it is already too late." Chris could only stand there silent. "I must go." She told him, "before Wyatt senses me here."

"Blessed Be." She said before orbing off the bridge, leaving Chris engulfed in rage. He threw his fist at one of the beams on the bridge's tower. "Damn it." He screamed into the air, for no one particular to hear. He was angry. Angry with Leo for once again choosing the elders over his family. Angry with Leo for dying. And angry with himself for caring. Not knowing where else to go he orbed off the bridge, heading for the park. He needed to see Bianca.

She was there when he orbed in. "Chris thank goodness. I was worried something happened to you." When he turned to look at her she could immediately tell that something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked him. "Is everything okay?, Did you get to your cousin and your friends in time to stop Wyatt?" He was hesitant to answer. "Yes and no." He answered. "One of the witches, one of my allies, Wyatt killed him. And Leo, he's gone." Bianca did not know what to say. "Your dad, he is dead?"

Chris did not know how to respond to her words, but he eventually began to speak. "He was never really my dad. He was just an absentee father. I am used to him not being around so nothing has really changed. He turned his back on his family, on me, yet again. I will not grieve for that man." Bianca could tell that Chris was in pain, but she decided not to push the matter. She merely wrapped her arms around him, happy that he was okay, that he survived the confrontation with Wyatt.

The too held there embrace for quite awhile, until they finally released one another. "What about you?" Chris asked Bianca. "Have you seen Wyatt, has he accused you of helping me?" "No." She answered him. "I've been here the whole time. I set up some crystals so he cannot sense us here. Anyways what about your cousin and the others? Are they safe now?" Chris nodded. "Yes they have relocated and set a new cloaking spell in place. We should go there where it is safe." Chris could see that Bianca was hesitant. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Your cousin and her friends, they saw me attack the senator, they think I am evil, do you really think they will accept me staying with you all. Besides Wyatt has no idea that I disobeyed him, so I am not in any danger. He has no reason to come after me."

"Maybe he doesn't know yet, but one way or another he will find out. Either he will have a premonition or one of his demons will remember having seen us together. I cannot take that risk. I need to know that you are safe." Bianca was touched by how much Chris clearly cared about her. It was almost surreal. She never thought she would ever be able to find someone that would get her, that would understand how difficult life had been for her as an assassin. But she had. She had found that someone. Chris had managed to see good in her, and his faith in her was incredibly fulfilling. It gave her hope that things would get better. Anything seemed possible.

"Okay." She relented. I'll stay with you and your friends. "But you have to realize that it will not be easy convincing them that I am on your side. After all they saw me in action, working for Wyatt." "I know." Chris responded. "But people change. My cousin and our friends know that first hand. Come on, all they have to do is look at Wyatt. He used to be the greatest big brother, and a powerful force of good. Now he is the source of all evil. When they get to know you they will see that you are on our side. That you oppose Wyatt, and his power driven terrorism." She nodded. "I just hope that they all come to believe in me the way you do." She told him. Don't worry." He answered her. "They will." He said before taking her hand and orbing them over to the gymnasium.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-seven:**_

When Chris and Bianca arrived at the school it was late and most everyone was sleeping, after their exhausting day. It appeared as if many of them had cried themselves to sleep. However, the pair could still sense the overwhelming sorrow that was hanging over everyone after Brian and Leo's deaths. They decided to try and get some sleep as well, although neither of them had much luck.

When morning finally arrived Prue immediately approached Chris, not noticing or recognizing Bianca she was so upset. "Did you find out what happened with Leo and the elders?" She questioned him. She was hoping against hope that her vision had been wrong. "You were right." He answered her. "Leo and nine other elders are dead. The rest of them have fled from the heavens. We are on our own now."

Prue was staggered by the indifference in Chris voice. He had just lost his father, and he only seemed to feel annoyed if anything at all. This worried her to no end, she knew that deep down Chris had to be devastated at yet another loss. Deciding to change the subject she told Chris about Brian. "I know." He told her. I asked one of the remaining elders to come down and heal him, but she told me it was too late. Prue nodded before finally noticing Bianca.

Something seemed familiar to her about the young woman standing beside Chris. And then she realized just where she had seen Bianca before. "Chris, why is this woman here. She is a demon, evil. She tried to kill senator Hall. She works for Wyatt." Prue did not give Chris a chance to answer as she began to confront the Phoenix witch. Bianca stepped back indicating she did not want a fight and Chris stepped between them. "This isn't what you think Prue." Chris told her. "Bianca she has changed. She is good. If it wasn't for her I would never have been able to escape Wyatt's prison."

Prue looked at her cousin skeptically. She was not sure Bianca could be trusted, but Chris seemed to trust her, and well Prue had complete faith in her cousin. "If you say so." Prue relented, before adding sharply, staring down Bianca- "It just better be true. I don't want you hurt Chris." Chris was not all that surprised by his cousin's reaction. "Don't worry about me." He told her. "I'm okay, how are you?" He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't great.

"It's…It's just hard. I'm worried about Bridget, and Brittany, and Danielle. They are all devastated and there is nothing I can say to make it better. What is worse is that all of this is my fault. If I hadn't been taken by Wyatt in the first place, We all would have been together, stronger, able to face him." Chris took his cousin in his arms as Bianca backed away to give the cousins some privacy.

"It is not your fault." Chris told Prue. "It's Wyatt's. He needs to be stopped. One way or another" Prue agreed but she hated to think that it may come down to them having to kill there own family. "So how are you so sure you can trust this Bianca?" Prue asked. "I just am. She is the only reason I am not still Wyatt's captive, and the only reason that it took Wyatt so long to find you." "What do you mean?" Prue asked intrigued.

"Well after you all rescued the Senator, Wyatt was set on finding you. Bianca volunteered to search for you herself and well she kept putting Wyatt off claiming she was not having any success." He explained to her. "Okay, then perhaps she isn't all bad, but I am going to keep my eye on her." Chris smiled. "I wouldn't expect no less." Prue nodded. "I need to go check on Bridget, see how she is. She is really hurting." Chris nodded understanding that Prue needed to be there for her friend. "I'll come too." He told her.

Meanwhile Bianca had gone over to take a seat over on the old bleachers. Seeing Chris' friends living here in such an old rundown building, made her see the world in another light. Here were all of these good witches, many of them only children and teenagers, who were sacrificing everything just to fight the good fight.

A few months ago, Bianca could not have even comprehended such selflessness. Sure, she always hated her job, but that was mostly because of how it made her feel. She hated the guilt she felt over what she did, and she hated taking orders from slime like Wyatt. Chris however had changed her. She felt herself truly and deeply caring about another person more than she did herself, and she felt so much admiration for Chris and his friends. She knew that she wanted to help them in their fight.

Sitting not too far from her on the bleachers was an older man. She recognized him as senator hall, the man she had tried to kill not too long ago. He nodded her way, not seeming to recognize her. He looked completely dejected. She found herself feeling bad for him, something she was not used to. Usually she only looked out for number one. Not knowing what else to do, she approached the man, hoping she could do something to help.

"Hey." Was all she said at first. He looked up surprised as if he had not noticed that she had came and sat down next to him. "Hi. I don't think we have met." He told her. "I am John Hall." "I'm Bianca." She answered. "Are you alright?" She asked him. "Honestly I haven't been alright for awhile now. My entire life just seems meaningless to me, next to what you kids do. Protecting the innocent, fighting demons." He was assuming that she was just another witch who had come to hide out with the group. "And now, because that kid Brian and his friends saved my life, he is dead, at only 18." Bianca wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't all that good at comforting people. "It isn't your fault. There is nothing you could have done. Besides if you were not in the picture Wyatt would have found another reason to go after them, he just wanted an excuse."

The senator nodded. Logically he knew Bianca was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. He looked over to Danielle in the corner who was sobbing quietly. "See that young woman. She isn't even 18 and yesterday she threw herself into harms way to save my life and then brought me to safety. By the time she got back to help her friends the man she loved was mortally injured. How am I supposed to live with that huh?" Bianca was not sure how to answer. "I don't know." She told him. "I don't know."

While Bianca and the Senator were talking, Prue and Chris had made there way over to Bridget who was trying so hard to comfort her sister when it was obvious she was devastated herself. Chris took Bridget into her arms, and let her have a good cry, while Prue tried to comfort the younger Harley girl.

When it seemed that Bridget had finally cried every last tear she pulled back from Chris and dried her eyes. "I'm glad you are okay, and that you are back." she told him. He simply nodded. "I am so sorry." He told her. "If only I had made it back sooner." "It's not your fault Chris, you can't blame yourself. If you hadn't shone up when you did, Brian would not have been the only one of us to die." Chris didn't respond at first and she realized her mistake. "Gosh I am so stupid. He was not the only one. I am so sorry about Leo." She told him.

"It's okay." He responded blankly. "Leo made his choice. He died fighting for the greater good." Bridget could sense the subtle anger in Chris voice. She could read his thoughts too. She knew that the loss was affecting him much more than he would admit. "Right." She said not knowing what else to say. "You just really need to know that we are all so glad you are back. At least one good thing happened yesterday." Chris simply nodded, before giving the young girl who was practically a sister to him another warm embrace.

Brittany came over to give Chris a hug as well, and echoed Bridget's sentiment that they were all glad he was back. Chris felt so guilty, here was this twelve year old girl who should be enjoying her childhood who instead was grieving her big brother. And now she was thanking him when he had not gotten to the club to help in time to save Brian. "Just…please don't leave us too." the young girl choked. Seeing Brittany so devastated just broke his heart. "I won't." he told her before giving her a comforting hug. "I promise." He was desperately hoping that it would be a promise he would be able to keep.

Meanwhile Bridget had taken Prue aside to talk. "I'm really worried about Danielle." She said. "She is absolutely devastated. She loved Brian. And well, she hasn't said a word to anyone since well… you know." Bridget's voice trailed off. Prue was worried too. Over the past couple of weeks they had all become very close and Danielle was always positive and upbeat. Now she was just totally withdrawn. She did not want Bridget to have to worry though. "Give her time." She told her friend. "It has only been a day and well, some people deal with things in different ways." Bridget nodded.

"Your right," Bridget agreed, but she did not seem totally convinced. "Still though I am going to try and talk to her. Brian would want us all to stick together. He loved all of us." Prue nodded. Maybe helping Danielle would help Bridget also. She thought. "Do you want me to come too?" Prue asked. "Yeah that would be good." Bridget responded. The two girls held hands as they walked over to the other side of the gymnasium.

When they reached the tiny corner that Danielle had planted herself in they quietly took a seat next to their sobbing friend. Bridget took her hand. Somehow being close to the girl who had won her brother's heart made her feel closer to him. "Do you need anything?" Prue asked breaking the silence. She immediately realized how stupid the question must have sounded. Danielle simply shook her head no. This was followed by a long, uncomfortable silence.

Feeling awkward it was Bridget's turn to try and break the ice. "Well if you do, know that we are here, whatever you need." Danielle looked up, attempting a half smile, but failing miserably, and nodded. She appreciated her friends more than she could say, but at that moment she just wanted to be alone. Bridget could sense Danielle's thoughts and signaled over to Prue for them to give her some time alone. "If you need to talk we are here." Prue told her, then gave her friend a kiss on the forehead, before her and Bridget got to there feet leaving there friend alone once again.

The devastation among all of the witches was abundantly clear. They had all become a family, and now they had lost two of their own, Leo and Brian. It was a blow that many of them, if not all of them would never really recover from. In their time of sorrow they desperately clung to one another. Chris was holding onto Bianca for dear life, while Prue tried to bury herself in Sean's arms, and Bridget sat with her younger sister in her lap, wishing she could make everything better. Everyone except Danielle, had someone to hold onto. She though remained in the corner alone. After all, the only arms she wanted around her were those of the boy she loved. And those arms were gone, as was he. In that moment she could not imagine ever being happy again.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twenty-eight:**_

The next week seemed to go by as if it were a blur. They had a beautiful wiccan ceremony for Brian and Leo, amongst themselves. They could not risk a public ceremony as Wyatt was still after them. Victor, who's health had continued to deteriorate still managed to attend. He had not seen his grandchildren since they had gone into hiding, so it was a nice reunion for them. After the ceremony however, they parted again as Victor had made arrangements to stay in a hospice clinic for the rest of his days.

Chris and Prue tried to insist on taking care of him themselves, but Victor insisted that it would put them in too much danger. The three had a very tearful goodbye, knowing that it would probably be the last time they would all be together. It was only weeks later when Chris and Prue received word that Victor had indeed passed on. Although not unexpected it was another devastating loss.

Wyatt meanwhile was still fuming that his brother had escaped and foiled his plans to eliminate his cousin and the senator as well as crush those who still resisted him. His anger, however made him more determined than ever to carry out his plans. At least he had made great strides in the political arena. He soon was to be granted official power over the nation by congress. Plus he was pleased that his demons had managed to take care of those irritating elders. He had long been waiting for an opportunity to rid himself of them, and now he had finally succeeded. With the demise of the elders, Wyatt believed that the witches would be next.

The source was sitting in a corner by himself, thinking about all of this, when his trusted servant Granchus shimmered in. "Is there any update on the search for my brother and the other witches?" Wyatt demanded. "Not yet my liege." Granchus answered. "But we are working on it." Wyatt was not all that happy with his answer, but he accepted it nonetheless. "Very well." He answered. "Bring me the Phoenix." Wyatt continued. "I want her on this as well."

Seeing that Granchus did not reply right away, Wyatt immediately questioned him. "What is it?" "Well…" Granchus started. "Bianca is missing. Some of us believe that she may be the one who helped your brother escape." Wyatt did not like the insinuation. Bianca had always been very loyal to him, not to mention that she was excellent at her job. Plus he was quite fixated on her. It would be a shame if she was a traitor, because then she would have to be taken care of. "Do you have any proof of this?" The source demanded. Granchus backed off, shaking his head no. "Well then bring her to me. I will get the truth." "Of course my liege." Granchus answered swiftly. "I'll have her found right away." "Good." Wyatt responded before Granchus shimmered away.

"That witch better not have betrayed me." Wyatt said aloud to himself. "That would be a real shame." Off that thought Wyatt orbed out of the underworld. It was time for his meeting with Congress. Absolute power would soon be his.

Meanwhile back at the gymnasium, Chris and his ally witches were all quite discouraged. They all felt helpless to stop Wyatt's world takeover, and on top of that they were all still grieving. Danielle in particular was still completely withdrawn. She barely ate and didn't sleep. Her friends were getting very worried about her. It had been a month since Brian had passed and she was still drowning in sorrow. Prue and Bridget were particularly concerned.

"I'm really worried now." Bridget told Prue. "She isn't eating or sleeping, and she is barely saying two words to anyone. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brother and I am still missing him, probably always will, but this isn't healthy." "I agree." Prue answered. She herself was also grieving for her friend, her uncle and her grandfather. She did not know if she could even help anyone right now, but Danielle was her friend and she needed to try. "We have to help her get her mind on something else, anything else." Prue suggested.

"I agree." Chris said approaching his cousin and her friend. "And maybe a cause will help her." The two girls looked at him curious, wanting to know more. "Both Bianca and Devon say there are rumors circulating that Wyatt plans to go after the small group of protesters who are rallying near the capital. The group opposing the bill Congress is passing to give Wyatt emergency control over the government." The girls nodded. "I guess it helps having allies with demonic contacts huh?" Bridget said. "Yeah it certainly does." Chris replied.

"Okay." Prue started. "This could be perfect. Maybe this is just what Danielle needs. To get out there and protect the innocent, not to mention kick some demon ass." Chris and Bridget nodded in agreement. "Okay…" Chris started. "First we need to know when this attack is going to take place. Perhaps you can get a premonition," He said gesturing toward Prue. "Here is a newspaper article about the rally and the bill. Maybe you can get something off of that." Prue nodded. "I'll try" she said. "And I'll go tell Danielle what is going on." Bridget added. "Maybe it will get her out of this slump." "I hope so." Chris said. "Hopefully taking some action will help all of us." More to himself than to Bridget and Prue.

Chris was really wishing it would. He needed this distraction to get his mind off of all the loss. Even more so, he was hoping that this would be Wyatt's first big mistake, and that perhaps Wyatt would inadvertently show everyone that he was not their savior, but rather a want-a-be dictator. Perhaps then they would have a chance to bring him down.

Bridget, meanwhile set about climbing up the bleachers to where Danielle was sitting in a corner, once again alone. "Hey." Bridget started, not sure exactly what to say. "Look I know this is probably the last thing on your mind, but Wyatt is planning an ambush. We need to stop him." Danielle looked up showing some interest. The first interest she had shown in anything for quite a while. "What is it that he is planning?" She asked Bridget. Encouraged by the existence of at least some conversation, Bridget explained. "He plans on attacking the protestors at the capital. Apparently he wants there mouths to be shut. Bianca and Devon have heard rumors in the underworld about this happening, but we still don't have any details. Prue is trying to get a premonition as we speak." Danielle nodded.

"Let me know when it's time." She told Bridget. She was finally ready to get up and do something, and going after the bastard who killed Brian was just the thing for her. "Sure, I'll let you know when we have rescue groups set up, as usually your power will come in handy." Bridget said. "Good." Danielle said. "Good."

After Bridget went back to see how Prue was coming along with her visions, Danielle decided to also come down and join the group, to see if there was anything she could do to help. She was determined to make Wyatt pay for killing Brian, by foiling as many of his plans as possible. When she finally made her way to the bottom of the bleachers she ran into Chris.

The two of them did not know each other well, as Chris had been taken captive not long after the group got together, but Danielle admired him very much. He reminded her a little of Brian. He had lost so much in his life and felt as if he had to take care of his younger cousin, the way Brian felt responsible for his sisters after their father had died.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Chris asked her. "I'm not too sure." She answered honestly. "But at least this new development with Wyatt's impending attack on more innocent people has given me a purpose." Chris nodded. "I know what you mean." He answered agreeing. "I've been feeling useless, just sitting around here the past couple of weeks. Taking action, opposing Wyatt will make me feel as if we are making some difference." Danielle nodded.

"So how are you doing?" She asked him. "After all I am not the only one to have lost someone. You lost Brian too, a friend and an ally, not to mention both your grandfather and your father." Chris looked away, he did not want anyone to see how he truly was hurting. "I'm doing okay." He answered. "After awhile you start to get numb to all the loss." It wasn't entirely untrue, but for the most part he had simply gotten better at hiding his feelings. "I don't know how you do it." Danielle remarked. "Do what?" Chris asked. "Go on like this, keep fighting as determined as ever after everything you have gone through. I mean I must seem pathetic to you. It has been weeks since Brian well, you know. And I am still in pieces." She was once again letting her tears flow.

"Everyone grieves in their own way. And by the way I definitely don't think your pathetic. You loved him,. It is going to take a long time for you to move past what has happened." "Thanks for saying that." She said giving him a smile. "No problem." He answered as Prue approached the pair..

"I managed to get a premonition." She said walking up to them. "And Wyatt's minions are set to attack the protestors, in less than two hours." Chris nodded. "Then let's get to work. Collect potions and form teams. Danielle and I will each be responsible for transporting a number of witches. And hopefully this will be Wyatt's first big mistake, letting the world see that he is nothing but a monster."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twenty-nine:**_

It did not take Chris and the others too long to prepare to go up against Wyatt's demons. They had found out that the attack was to take place while Wyatt was meeting with Congress. That made things substantially easier, as the source would not be there in person. They would not have to bring as powerful, or as many potions.

While they were getting ready, Bianca and Chris began arguing. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." She insisted to him. "You can't. If Wyatt's demons see you with us then he will know you have turned on him, and then he will target you too. I won't have you in danger." Bianca was clearly miffed. "But it's okay for me to just sit here and do nothing, while you put your life on the line. I thought we had something good here Chris. That we trusted and cared about one another. That we were a team. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs you to protect her. I am a competent, powerful witch, with the ability to help you and your friends and that is what I am going to do no matter what you say."

Chris although clearly annoyed by her stubbornness, was impressed with how much she truly cared about him. "Why is it that all of the women in my life are so damn stubborn?" He asked aloud, realizing that he was not going to win the argument. "Did you ever stop to think that you are the stubborn one. It is not only your job to take care of everyone you care about. It is our job to take care of you too." Chris nodded knowing it was the truth, though he hated to admit it. "Alright, alright. I know that you can certainly take care of yourself. If you want to help, who am I to stop you." "Exactly." She said, teasing him with a smile of satisfaction before planting a passionate kiss on him.

Prue walked up to the pair, still uneasy about the closeness between her cousin and the Phoenix witch. She was beginning to believe that Bianca did truly care about Chris, but she was still not ready to trust her. "We are all ready." Prue declared. "Alright" Chris said. "Let's get this show on the road."

Meanwhile Wyatt had already arrived in Washington D.C. set for his meeting with the Senate. First however, he was having one last conference with Granchus. "I want those ungrateful, weak mortals taken care of by the time I come out of my meeting. I will not stand for any opposition to my rule. Everyone will follow me, or they will die." Granchus nodded.

"Don't worry my liege. I have a legion of demons set to attack those rallying against you. They will have no problem taking out those pesty mortals." "Good." Wyatt said. "Just see that it is taken care of." With that Wyatt approached the front lawn of the capital building where he was greeted by dozens of reporters there to witness his rise to power. He clearly reveled in the attention.

Not long after Wyatt made his way inside, Chris and the others orbed and teleported into an ally not far from the protest site at the capital. They quickly made there way the few blocks up the street to watch the rally until Wyatt's demons made their move. "When the demons get here I want you to freeze the entire scene, okay?" Chris said turning to Prue. "Sure no problem." She answered, fully ready to do just that. As if on cue a league of mostly lower level demons began to shimmer in, Prue gestured and the scene froze. There were however some demons immune to her power so the witches had to spring right into action.

Each of the witches, armed plentifully with potions threw out a first round of vials, resulting in several fiery vanquishes. Bianca turned to Chris "Looks like Wyatt didn't expect us to show up huh?" She said. "guess not." Chris answered before they ran into the action. Clearly if Wyatt had expected their interference he would have sent some of his more powerful demons. Not even one upper level demon was in on the attack.

Chris immediately targeted the one intermediate level demon who was leading the group. He used his telekinesis to throw the demon, Crandou into the capital's outer fence before he could let loose his powers on the unsuspecting protestors, who still remained frozen. "Unfreeze the innocents." Chris called over to Prue, "Get them out of here." Prue did as her cousin asked, gesturing to unfreeze only the mortals., leaving the frozen demons as they were. Danielle immediately began ushering the protestors out of the street, warning them to take cover wherever they could. Although panic ensued, most of the people did in fact as she said and ran for their lives.

As Danielle continued to direct the innocents an athame came flying her way, which she barely managed to avoid by teleporting out of its path. She rematerialized behind the demon who had thrown the blade, and began one on one combat before using one of her vanquishing potions on him. Fighting was indeed helping her release her bent up anger over Brian's death.

Without much time passing each of the witches had their respective opponent demons well in hand vanquishing them one after another. Most of the demons that remained alive were the ones still frozen. However, it did not take too long for the freeze to wear off, giving the witches plenty of demons to fend off.

Chris meanwhile was still battling Crandou. The demon had quickly recovered from Chris' initial blow, and began launching a series of energy balls at Chris. Using his powers to deflect them away from him, Chris fought off the attack. Again he used his telekinesis to throw the higher level demon off its feet. This however did not intimidate Crandou in the least who then used his power to throw fire. Once again Chris deflected the assault, this time directing the fire right back at the demon resulting in its fiery vanquish.

Prue meanwhile was making quick work of several demons herself, freezing what demons she could, before tossing vials there way. When the demons did not freeze she skillfully used her fighting ability to fend off their attacks. In the midst of the fighting she made sure to take note of Bianca, who seemed true to her word, helping the witches vanquish several demons. This made her think that perhaps she was wrong to mistrust the Phoenix witch.

After making dust out of yet another demon Prue took note that the battle was totally going their way. From what she could see most of the innocents remained unharmed and the demons were dropping like flies, or shimmering out in retreat.

The small band of witches, which included Chris, Bianca, Prue, Bridget, Danielle and five others quickly realized that they had been successful in preventing Wyatt's ambush. Once again they had managed to save many innocent lives. This time was different however, because those that they had rescued were actually expressing their gratitude. Something the witches were not used to. They did not stick around afterward however, as exposure was still a definite risk. The press, who had been gathered outside the capital to report on Wyatt's story, now turned to cover the scene before them.

In fact, when Wyatt, finally emerged from his meeting with congress, the press did not even notice him at first. This angered Wyatt to no end as he observed what had caught the press' attention. They were reporting the demon attack on the protest and the subsequent heroic rescue performed by another group of witches.

Wyatt heard the tail end of one report describing the witches that had come to the rescue, and explaining what had taken place. "Yes a group of some ten witches arrived on the scene and saved countless lives. It seems that perhaps Wyatt Halliwell is not the only magical being who uses his supernatural abilities against those that mean us harm. More on this unfolding story later. I am Sharon Helms reporting live from outside the capital, now back to Steve and Martha." Hearing this sent Wyatt into a rage.

"Damn you Chris." He said to himself. "I will not let you get away with this. I will not let you take my glory… impede my goals." He had lost his temper and did not realize how loud he had been. This brought the press' attention down on him. One reporter, even approached him to get a statement. Having completely lost his cool, he threw an energy ball at the helpless man incinerating him. The entire crowd fell silent, shocked at what had taken place before them. The great Wyatt Halliwell, hero to the masses had just committed murder.

"What?" Wyatt shouted out to the crowd. "Surprised? Well too bad, and too late. You see I now have complete control over this nation, hell over the entire world. If anyone dares oppose me, they will regret it. All of mankind is under my rule now, there is no one that can challenge me. I am a god on earth." The entire group of reporters looked on speechless, still somehow managing to record his words.

The news would quickly spread. The entire nation had been manipulated, and given itself up to an evil murdering power mongrel. Wyatt Halliwell now had reign over the United States of America. Life would never be the same.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty:**_

"Damn it." Was all Chris could say after Prue turned off the radio report detailing the events that had taken place after they had left the capital. "We should have stayed behind. We could have stopped Wyatt from killing that reporter. I should have known that Wyatt would be angry, and with his new power would have nothing to lose. I should have expected him to do something like this. But I didn't and now a man is dead."

Clearly the entire group of witches were disheartened by the turn of events. Despite all of their effort, an innocent life was still lost and Wyatt was in total control of the nation. He had struck fear in the hearts of all Americans. Finding allies to help them challenge Wyatt would be nearly impossible now.

Bianca walked over to Chris, upset just as he was. Not only because they had lost an innocent, but because she hated to see Chris blame himself. "This is not your fault." She told him, looking him square in the eye. "There was no reason to think that Wyatt would give up his good guy image so quickly. Yes it is horrible that a man is dead, but today could have been much worse. Far more people could have died on Wyatt's orders. We saved them. Plus, now the entire world knows who Wyatt truly is. No matter how afraid people may be they will not stand for his rule forever."

Chris nodded. The one good thing that had happened was the public no longer supported Wyatt. The problem was that they obeyed him for fear of what would happen if they didn't. Even with this revelation, congress, and the former president had not made one move to take their power back from the twice blessed king. The people of the nation did not love Wyatt as their ruler, but for now they were obedient.

"Maybe not forever." Chris replied. "But fear is a powerful thing and right now Wyatt has everyone exactly where he wants them. It may be a very long time before the mortal world gets up enough courage to unite against him." As much as she wanted to argue, Bianca knew what Chris was saying made sense. "Well until then us witches will have to fight for them. Fight for their freedom and ours." This made Chris smile. Seeing how love had changed Bianca gave him hope that perhaps anything was possible. Hope however, he insisted on keeping in check. Whenever he started to believe that things might get better, they always seemed to get worse. And that is exactly what would happen once again.

Prue meanwhile, after having turned off the radio retreated into a corner with her boyfriend Sean. He knew how much this all was affecting her. Wyatt was her cousin so in some way she felt responsible for all he did. "You know this is not your fault right?" He asked her, desperate to make her see that she had no blame in what had happened. "Isn't it?" She asked her voice quavering. "I am supposed to be a powerful witch, part heir to the charmed legacy, and I am supposed to have premonitions. Lately though my visions are vague and few. I should have seen what Wyatt was going to do, and we should have been able to stop it." She looked down at the ground as if she was ashamed to show her face after her failure.

Sean was slow to respond. He needed to make Prue see that this tragedy was not her fault, but he was not sure how he could get through. "Prue you are a powerful witch and you have used your powers to save so many innocent lives, But you cannot save everyone. The fact is there is evil in the world, and you are not God, you cannot protect everyone." Prue nodded. "I know I can't save everyone but it is hard when the evil responsible for all this pain is a member of your own family. I can't help but think maybe I failed Wyatt somehow and that is why he is what he is now. When we were young, before Aunt Piper died, Wyatt was always there for me. What did I ever do for him?"

"You loved him." Sean answered. "You loved him like a brother. There was nothing else you could have done. Besides you were only eleven when he changed, too young to help anymore than you did. Besides aren't you and Chris convinced that evil got to him when he was a toddler, before either of you were even born. How can you blame yourself for that." Prue smiled for the first time in awhile. Seeing the love in Sean's eyes always seemed to make everything better. "Okay fine. You win, I will try not to blame myself." Happy with that Sean took his girlfriend into his arms.

Their tight embrace was cut short however when Bridget approached the pair, clearly concerned about something. "Have you two seen Danielle?" She asked. I've been trying to find her, but I haven't seen her since we finished listening to the news report. And well I have a bad feeling, I know my power isn't to see the future, but it is more like an instinct. I'm worried." Prue and Sean were equally concerned now. "We need to find her. Start scrying" Prue said determined, trying to comfort her friend. "I'll try to get a vision." She finished. "I just hope I can." She thought to herself. Now was the worst possible time to be doubting her powers, but unfortunately she was.

After the group had heard the news report, Danielle had quietly went off on her own. She had left the safety of the school to go for a walk needing an escape from everything around her. Wyatt had taken another life. A man who was someone's son, someone's friend, and probably someone's husband or father. Wyatt had again torn lives apart. And again she had been powerless to stop it. Good witches were meant to protect the innocent and she had failed. Just as she had when Brian was killed.

She walked and walked for quite awhile, not consciously realizing just where she was headed, until finally she found herself looking upon the Halliwell Manor. It was a safe bet that Wyatt was inside and her instincts told her that he was.

Danielle was almost surprised to find herself there. It was not as if she had planned on confronting Wyatt, when she had left the others at the school. Somehow though she had ended up there, and now there was no turning back. She needed to face the man who had killed the love of her life, and that was exactly what she was going to do.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter Thirty-one:**_

Danielle had made her way up the porch steps to the door of the Halliwell Manor. She stood before it, as if she was frozen in time, not sure what she was going to do next. She slowly raised her finger to the doorbell and then drew it away. She had already decided that she was going in, she just wasn't sure whether she was going to knock or simply teleport in.

After standing out there for quite a while she retreated behind one of the bushes in the front yard as a pair of demons who were apparently patrolling the property had made their rounds to the front of the house. "I'm going inside now." The first demon said. "Finish the patrol and meet me in the foyer." The other demon merely nodded as the first shimmered out and into the house. Danielle was irked at how demons merely reveled in their power, shimmering into the manor rather than just walking through the door. She shook her head perhaps out of disbelief or frustration.

She made her decision then that she would simply teleport into the manor, as the demon had just did. When she appeared in the front hall of the house that same demon stared her down. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He immediately asked that. "Who I am is none of your business. I have come to see Wyatt Halliwell." She looked the demon straight in the eye as she spoke. "Well as far as I know the source in not expecting any visitors. Nor is he accepting them." "Well too bad because I am here now. Please step out of my way"

The demon did not move. Instead he ignited a fireball in his hand, although he did not make any move to throw it at that moment. "Tell me who you are and what you want with Lord Wyatt, and perhaps then I will find out if he will see you." Danielle smirked. "Is that what he is calling himself now huh. Lord Wyatt?" The demon did not answer her. She made a move to walk around him but he stepped up and released the fireball, which she narrowly managed to avoid by ducking. Answering his attack she gave the demon a roundhouse kick to the face. He recoiled away, but recovered quickly.

The second demon who had been patrolling outside then entered and grabbed the young witch from behind. The first demon released another fireball towards Danielle who was still in the clutches of the other demon. Somehow she managed to tear herself from his grasp and push him in front of her. He took the hit and exploded in a fiery vanquish. As another fireball again headed her way she teleported out of its path and then back in behind the first demon. Sensing her behind him he turned in time to see her stab him in the heart with an athame she happened to have on her.

After her second fiery vanquish of the night she brushed herself off and turned around to see Wyatt staring her down. "Not too bad." He said in a cold steely voice. His words were followed by an intense exchange of looks. Wyatt looked her up and down with a greedy, almost sick smile on his face. She glared back at him with a look that shot daggers. "You look familiar." Wyatt stated his voice very monotone yet assertive. "You are one of the witches working with my brother aren't you?" He asked

She didn't answer. She merely continued to glare his way a while longer before snatching a potion out of her pocket and throwing it in his direction. Reacting instantly without any surprise the source merely waved his hand and the potion landed harmlessly in the living room. "I'll take that as a yes." Wyatt said sternly. "Why else would you be here to kill me. Funny though I wouldn't have expected my brother to send one of his subordinates to do his job for him." "You evil bastard." Those words were her only response.

"Sticks and stones." Wyatt answered nonchalantly, taking a step closer to where Danielle stood, looking her straight in the eye. "Ahh... my brother didn't send you. You have your own personal beef with me huh. So what is it that I did to poor little old you?" He flashed an evil smile. "You know damn well all you have done you heartless murderer?" Wyatt nodded, "Oh killed someone you cared about did I. Who would that be, I can't keep tracked of everything I do you know?" Danielle merely shook her head, her eyes still clearly filled with rage.

"Wait, wait, I remember you now. You're the damn witch who saved the senator back at P3, and later were pathetically crying over Harley. That's it huh? Was Harley your boyfriend. How sad. You know though, with that body you could have done much, much better than that self righteous asshole." Danielle's eyes were filling with tears but the emotion on her face was not one of sadness it was one of fury. "Shut the hell up. You have no right to speak about him. He was a great man, not an empty pathetic shell of hate like you." "I'm so hurt." He answered sarcastically.

"You are going to pay for what you did." she seethed. Wyatt merely laughed at her words. "I'm going to pay really. The way I see it is I did the world a favor getting rid of such a pathetic creature. It is his own fault anyway, he was a stupid fool to get in my way and he got what he deserved." Danielle was now an emotional wreck. "You bastard" she screamed as she charged at Wyatt, pushing him back and then repeatedly hitting him in the chest. "You killed him, you killed him, you have to pay." She screamed through her tears. Wyatt did not fight back as her wild slaps were not causing any real damage. It actually amused him, that's how twisted he was.

As Danielle continued to wildly hit Wyatt, blue orbs appeared in the foyer as Chris and Prue materialized. "Thank goodness the scrying was right." Prue told Chris as they appeared. Wyatt and Danielle did not notice their arrival at first, as they were involved in their altercation. Wyatt finally getting annoyed at Danielle's hitting, swung at his hand, throwing Danielle across the room as if he was swatting a fly. After doing so he looked up to see his brother and cousin.

"Chris, Prue to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked sarcastically. Not answering Prue went over to check on Danielle who was shaken up after her head had met the wall. "We are just here to get our friend Wyatt. That is all we want." Chris said. He did not want another fight with his brother right now. They just needed to get Danielle out of harms way and back to the gym. "Well what you want does not matter Christopher. In case you missed it, I rule the world. Everyone answers to me, including you. Until you come to your senses and decide to share in my power that is."

"It will never happen." Chris answered. "Well then I guess I will have to keep eliminating everyone you care about until it does happen. They will all die. Just like Harley did." He added after a slight pause, looking at Danielle when he made the reference to Brian.

Having recovered from the earlier blow, Danielle got back to her feet and started charging again at Wyatt, but Chris stepped between them. "Don't" he told her. "Chris I have to. He killed Brian he has to pay, now let me go." She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held her tight. He could not let her continue the fight with Wyatt, because if she did it would end only one way, with her death. Chris did not want to lose anyone else at his brothers hand.

Although she kept fighting, Danielle's attempts got weaker and weaker, as she got hysterical. Eventually she just collapsed into Chris arms unable to hold back the tears. She had cried a lot since Brian's death, but this was the first time since she actually saw him draw his last breath that she actually let all her emotions out. Let herself truly feel the loss, and accept that Brian was gone forever. Prue came over to help Chris comfort her friend.

"Pathetic." Wyatt declared. Chris shot him a look that could kill. Wyatt continued not bothered in the least. "And you say that love makes good stronger. What a joke, all love does is make you weak, vulnerable. Look at her it is pitiful." "Go to hell Wyatt." Chris screamed before grabbing onto Prue and a still sobbing Danielle and orbing the three of them out.

Wyatt did not even make an attempt to stop them, instead he spoke aloud to himself. "Sorry brother, but I am not going anywhere. In fact now I know just how I am going to get to you and your friends. You won't even know what hit you." Then he just laughed to himself.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter Thirty-two:**_

Wyatt Halliwell was thrilled with himself. Not only was he the most powerful magical being on earth, but he was now the most influential man in the world with his new status as ruler of the United States of America. More importantly though he now had a fool-proof plan to bring down his brother's petty resistance. "Like I have always said Christopher, emotions make you weak." He said aloud to himself, mocking his little brother who was not even there to hear him. "And it is those very emotions that make your precious resistance vulnerable." He then opened his hand and looked greedily down at a lock of hair he had managed to strip from Danielle earlier that night. One that would come in handy for the spell he had in mind.

Back at the old abandoned gymnasium it was the following morning. Almost everyone was still sleeping. Danielle who had had a restless night, was thrashing about in her sleep when, suddenly her eyes shot open. A look of disbelief, confusion, and shock filled her face as she stared intently at the wall to her left. There she saw someone she thought she would never see again. There looking back at her was Brian. "Your not real" she whispered aloud before closing her eyes, but when she reopened them, he was still there. "Help me…" He begged her, his voice in torment. "You need to help me."

He then walked out the exit of the gym into the hallway. Danielle followed suit. Her rational self thinking that this could not be real, that she must be seeing things, but another part of her longed for Brian to be there, and knew that she needed to help him. When she walked out into what would be the hallway, instead she found her self back at P3 witnessing what had gone down after she had teleported out with Senator Hall. She saw Bridget, fighting Wyatt then being thrown aside, Brian getting to his feet and again trying to use his powers against the twice-blessed source. Brian getting hit with an energy ball, and then Wyatt thrusting a table across the room hitting, Brian.

"No" she screamed, trying to move and stop what was going on but it was useless. This had already happened. She collapsed to her knees wailing, unable to cope with what she had seen. Then Brian appeared before her once more, again claiming he needed her help, and then as quickly as he came, again he was gone.

Meanwhile, Chris was up early as usual, never really taking time to take a real night's sleep. Bianca, still lying down rubbed the last remnants of sleep from her eyes and got up to join Chris who was making some kind of potion.

"Why don't you try and get some more sleep?" She asked him. "It is barely 6 am and we had a long day yesterday." Chris shook his head. "No time for sleep. We need to restock our potions after yesterdays battle." Although Bianca wished that Chris would take better care of himself she did not press the issue, deciding instead to help him with the potions. "So how did it go at the manor last night?" She asked him. By the time, he and Prue had gotten back the night before it was really late, and he did not get a real chance to talk to Bianca. "Well you know seeing Wyatt is always a pleasure." Chris said sarcastically trying to make light of the situation. Then his face turned more serious.

"I don't know I am worried. When Prue and I went over to the manor to get Danielle, Wyatt didn't even try to stop us. At least not really. He pretty much just let us go and well that bothers me. He must have something up his sleeve." Bianca nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't put anything past him." she answered, the concern evident in her voice.

Just then their conversation was cut short as they heard Danielle's cries coming from the hallway. Quickly responding, Chris and Bianca rushed to the doors at the other side of the gym. When they made it out into the hallway they found Danielle on the floor crying to herself and yelling for Brian, begging him to come back, to tell her how to help him. Chris approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder.

When the young witch turned around however it was not Chris that she saw, but rather it was Wyatt. "Damn you." She screamed. "You killed him." She lunged at him and pinned him against the wall. "I am going to make you suffer for everything you have done." She seethed.

In reality it was not Wyatt she had pinned against the wall, but rather Chris, who refused to fight back in any way. Bianca stood there shocked not knowing exactly how to handle the situation. Danielle then began pounding her fists into Chris' chest. "I am going to kill you Wyatt Halliwell if it is the last thing I do damn it." She shrieked. A look of understanding spread across Chris' face as he realized what was going on. "She thinks I am Wyatt." He said aloud, as much for his benefit as Bianca's. He then turned and grabbed Danielle by the hands forcing her to look at him. She struggled still seeing Wyatt's face before her.

"Dani, it is me Chris, Wyatt isn't here. We are at the gym where it is safe, remember." She shook her head violently as if confused, but she did stop struggling. She closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them it was Chris she saw standing before her. "Oh my God, Chris…I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say, in fact She was beginning to think she had lost her mind. "I thought, I mean… I dunno" She stammered. "I could have sworn I saw Brian and then I came out here, but it wasn't here but P3 and I saw what went down there when I had left, and then Brian was back… he needs my help." Her babbling paused for a second. "And Wyatt… he was here, he must have been." She finished clearly confused.

Chris shook his head not knowing what to say. Bianca decided she would try and explain. "Wyatt wasn't here. We heard you crying and came out here to check on you when you lunged at Chris, attacking him and calling him by his brother's name. No one else was out here. Not Wyatt… and not Brian." Danielle shook her head, as a way to display her confusion. "But…" she stammered. "Gosh, I must be losing my mind" she said, clearly disturbed. Chris could see that she was distressed. "Your not losing your mind" he told her. "You are grieving, and what's more is you may have just been dreaming, or something, I mean you were still sleeping just awhile ago when I woke up." Bianca nodded agreeing that it was possible. "Right, yeah." Danielle said trying to convince herself. "It must have just been a dream."

Back at the manor Wyatt was having another conference with Granchus. "Why are you no longer seeking out your brother and the other witches, my lord. They need to be taken care of." Granchus demanded, not afraid to voice his opinion. "Oh don't worry, they will be taken care of soon enough." Wyatt answered calmly. "But how my lord, I don't understand." Granchus answered impatiently.

"Very well I will explain then. I have cast a spell on one of my brother's witch friends. She is already grieving and well, this spell will help push her over the edge. She will end up confronting me and I have an obedience spell all ready for when she does. A spell that will make her do and tell me anything I ask." Wyatt laughed devilishly, and Granchus now understanding laughed as well, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the witches were found, and killed.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter Thirty-three:**_

As several weeks went by Danielle found reality slipping further and further away. She continually saw Brian both in and out of her dreams, every time desperately pleading for her help. Although she found herself questioning her sanity, deep down she believed that Brian was communicating with her. After all she knew that spirits and ghosts existed so it wasn't that big of a stretch. Except that all witches had the power to see spirits that had managed to cross over from the ghostly plane after refusing to move on, so if it was real the others should have been seeing him as well. But Danielle was the only one seeing Brian.

She knew all of her friends were very concerned, and so she kept quiet as much as she could about her visions, or were they hallucinations? Even she didn't know anymore. She did know however that if there was even the slightest chance that Brian was really appearing to her she had to give him the help he so desperately needed. She loved him and could never abandon him, even if his phantom was only a creation of her tortured mind.

Besides the worry over Danielle's state of mind there was not all that much going on for the resistance as Wyatt had not made any major moves since he had taken power. What they had managed to accomplish was getting word out that there was a group, namely them, willing to oppose the Halliwell dictator, in order to recruit more witches to their cause. They had some success as their numbers did seem to be building. One particularly powerful witch from Canada had joined the group, and become rather close friends with Bianca.

Her name was Alexis Whitmore, or Alex as she liked to be called. She had the power of deflection and invisibility as well as the ability to throw laser beams. Her and Bianca had become close rather quickly since they were the new ones in the group. It was a fairly new concept to Bianca to have such a close friend since Chris had really been the first person she truly came to care about other than herself, and well she and him were not just friends they were much, much more. Nonetheless, the two bonded pretty much upon meeting and so the new witch quickly became one with the group.

As the resistance became larger, they spread themselves throughout the entire school. Although it was run down, it was a rather large building and it served its purpose as a safe house. With the growing number of members of what was once simply an unofficial alliance, it became apparent that order was needed. Chris, not surprisingly was elected the official leader of the resistance, and a counsel of advisors were created for him. Prue, Bianca, Bridget, Alexis, Devon, and five other witches made up the elite group. Bianca and Devon also served as the resistance's official underworld spies.

With the newfound order to the Resistance, they were much more efficient at protecting innocents from random demon attacks, as Wyatt had given his demons free reign over what they considered their territory, as long as they answered to him. Without having to worry about exposure, demons roamed around freely and killed as they wish, whether they needed to for an energy source, or merely for kicks. Although it was impossible to save everyone the resistance witches did what they could when they could. However their were many instances in which they lost innocents and it was very disheartening.

One particular afternoon, over two months since what happened at the capital, Prue was walking with Chris through the halls of the old school, looking through some of the empty rooms they had not used yet, seeing if there was anything around they could use and what rooms they could set aside for activities as training and potion making. When Prue went to open one particular storage closet, a whole pile of athletic equipment practically fell on her head, crying out in surprise she dropped to the ground. Chris who was checking out the room next door immediately ran out to check on her, worried she was under attack.

When he came out to see that her attackers were merely a couple of old basketballs, volleyballs, and tennis rackets he couldn't help but laugh for the first time in a long time. "I'm glad you think this is funny" She exclaimed, trying to sound angry, but couldn't help cracking a smile. "Well if you could have seen yourself you would have thought it was hilariously too" he answered back in mock defense, as he started to put everything back in the closet. Prue simply shook her head and laughed a little bit too while helping Chris clean up the mess she had made simply by opening the closet door.

Her light mood was rudely interrupted however, when in picking up an old basketball she was thrust into a premonition. She saw a group of about eight boys around the age of twelve playing basketball, outside San Francisco's youth center. They seemed to be having a great time when a group of demons she recognized as Camboid Demons, who fed on the auras of children, appeared and attacked the unsuspecting youths. As she came out of her vision she saw Chris' curious face and answered his question before he even asked it.

"Three Camboid Demons attacking eight young boys outside the youth center" She told him. Chris nodded, and they both hurried in the direction of the gym in order to organize a rescue group, and to prepare vanquishing potions. Although they seemed powerless when it came to going up against Wyatt at least they could stop his demons from taking the lives of innocent children.

It did not take them much time to inform the others of what Prue had seen in her vision. Although Prue and Chris wanted to go themselves it was too dangerous as Wyatt would immediately be able to sense them out in the open. Bridget, Alex, and Danielle, who wanted to get her mind off of Brian volunteered for the rescue mission. Once they were armed with Camboid vanquishing potion the trio of witches teleported off to the youth center.

When they arrived however the group of boys were already under attack and several of them had already been killed. The three witches however swallowed their shock at the horrific scene, knowing they needed to save the three boys that had not yet fallen prey to the viscous creatures. Each of the three female witches set there sites on one of the three demons.

Danielle ran over to the demon of the far end of the court, who had one of the surviving boys by the throat. She immediately jabbed the demon right in his left eyeball, causing the Camboid to shriek in pain and release his grip on the young boy. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to the demons face, before reaching in her pocket for the vile that would end the creatures life. "You know you should really pick on people your on size" she spat, before throwing the potion and watching the demon burst into flames.

Meanwhile as Danielle took care of her foe, Alex released a laser beam from her right hand with careful accuracy at the second Camboid demon who was unsuccessfully trying to get to one of the other young boys whom had smartly taken cover under one of the few automobiles parked outside of the abandoned youth center. The impact of the laser sent the demon sprawling away from the car, as Alex hastily hurried toward the demon in order to finish him off with the vanquishing point. Recovering from her initial blow the demon got to his feet and directed a fireball her way. Alex however easily managed to offset the attack with her power of deflection before she hurled the potion at her mark successfully eliminating her foe.

Bridget meanwhile, realizing that the third demon had released a fireball on the third surviving boy, quickly knocked the child out of its path, getting grazed by the fireball in the process. Although pain shot up her left arm she did not let it stop her from pursuing the demon. Bouncing back up as quickly as she could she used her telepathy to tap into the mind of the demon to use his own powers against him. As she released a fireball of her own, it was time for the Camboid to dive out of its path. She then used that chance to finish him off with the handy vanquishing potion.

Once the fighting died down and the demons were vanquished the three witches finally took in the scene before them. Five innocent boys had been viciously slaughtered, because they had been too late to help. The three surviving boys appeared completely shell shocked with tears slowly filling their eyes at the realization of what happened to their friend, and what very easily could have happened to them as well. Bridget and Alex made a move to try and comfort the terrified young boys, while Danielle continued to stare at the scene before her.

She looked from each of the boys bodies overwhelmed with both anger and sadness, when a bright light rippled before her, as a figure appeared. Before he fully materialized she knew it was Brian. As usually he seemed very distressed. "He needs to be stopped. It's the only way to stop these horrific tragedies, and it is the only way I can be saved. Please help me Dani." Brian's apparition pleaded. "But who is he? Is it Wyatt? And how is stopping him going to save you? Please I have to know." Her questions seemed to fall on deaf ears as the phantom merely repeated what he had said before, "Please help me Dani" as he slowly faded away.

As Alex and Bridget attempted to calm down the three boys, they were alerted when they word Danielle's desperate voice. "No Brian please stay. You have to help me understand. Don't go." The two concerned witches looked in the direction that Danielle seemed to be addressing but their was no one there. Not a soul. Bridget slowly approached her friend, leaving the innocents in Alex's care. "Are you okay sweetie?" She asked, trying not to sound too worried. "Did you see him again?"

The other witch slowly nodded, "didn't you?" she asked desperately hoping that this time would be different from all the others, proving that she was not losing her mind. Bridget shook her head no. "I know he was there Bridge. You have to believe me I saw him, and he needs help." Bridget had know idea what to say.

After some uncomfortable silence Bridget finally spoke up. "Look, why don't we get the innocents home and then get back to the school, so you can get some rest." This really seemed to anger the other witch. " Dammit Bridget I am not crazy!" Danielle exclaimed. "I know sweetie." she answered. "you're just… grieving." Danielle thought that over. Was she merely having hallucinations because she needed to believe that she could still do something to help the man she loved since she had not been able to when he really needed it? She simply wasn't sure anymore. She hated feeling this way, insecure, questioning her very sanity. "Whatever Bridge, lets just get back." Bridget nodded and the two witches went over to Alex and the three boys and teleported out.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter Thirty-four:**_

Back at the resistance, Prue was sitting on the floor of one of the old classrooms while Chris was pacing back and forth. He was obviously tense. Not only was he waiting for his three friends to get back from the youth center, but Bianca was down in the underworld fishing for information. They knew now that Wyatt was looking for her as he was all but positive that she was the one who helped Chris escape, and that made it all the more dangerous for her to be down in the underworld. As much as he knew Bianca could take care of herself, he could not help but worry.

As if fate somehow knew he couldn't take anymore stress Bianca shimmered into the room, and before he could even ask her if she had found anything out, Danielle, Bridget, and Alex arrived as well all with equally somber faces. "How did it go?" Prue asked her three friends, although she could almost tell by their faces that it was not good news. Alex was the first to answer. "The demons were already attacking when we got there. We managed to save three of the boys, the others were already gone." She said with a heavy heart. "But that's not possible, it was evening in my vision, at least it seemed that way." Prue asserted. They had waited to make the potions before they went off because it had only been early afternoon.

The others were not sure how to respond. "It's not your fault Prue, premonitions are often vague, and sometimes you aren't meant to stop them." Bridget encouraged. She knew her best friend was blaming herself for them losing the innocents. "Yes it is Bridge. Average premonitions are vague yes, but mine are advanced. At least they are supposed to be. Damn it what is wrong with my powers?"

Chris was the first to answer her. "There isn't anything wrong with your powers. It's just, you know they are emotion based, and I don't think any of us are in a stable emotional state with every thing that has happened." Prue merely shook her head. She hated the fact that her own fear and grief had resulted in the death of innocents.

"Chris is right" Bridget added. "We have all been through a lot, it is bound to take its toll." She looked at Danielle as she said this, something that did not get past the other witch, who quickly left the room not wanting to talk about what happened. "What was that about?" Prue asked as the exchange between her two friends did not go unnoticed. Bridget hesitated to answer and Prue was going to prod some more when Chris spoke up, changing the subject. "Did you find anything out down there?" He asked addressing Bianca.

"Not really" she answered. "Except that according to demonic rumor, Wyatt is currently not really interested in finding us. He doesn't have any of his demons on it. It is like he doesn't care what we are up to. And that worries me more than anything." Bianca could tell by the look on Chris' face that he was worried too. "Well maybe in his arrogance he doesn't see us as any real threat." Alex put in. Chris shook his head. "He may not see us as a threat but he sees us as traitors, especially me. It does not make sense for him to be letting us be." He proclaimed. "He must have something up his sleeve," Prue said knowing her cousin almost as well as his little brother did. "Yeah." Chris said in agreement. "And we need to find out what it is and fast." The apprehension was clearly evident on all of their faces. They all know that if they did not find out what Wyatt was up to and fast it would be anything but good.

Danielle meanwhile had wandered into the one wing of the school the resistance had yet settle in so she could be alone. The agitation was written all over her face. Not only was she torn up over losing the innocents, young children no less, but she was also conflicted over what Brian had asked of her. "Did he want me to go after Wyatt?" She thought aloud to herself. It didn't make sense. How would stopping Wyatt help Brian, and what did he need saving from anyway. And why would he ask her to go after the Haliwell source on her own. Her mind was telling her that the Brian she knew would never want her to put herself in such a dangerous situation. Her heart however was a different story. Hearing the desperation in the voice of the man she loved each time he appeared to her pierced her soul. She had failed him once before, she had watched him die and did nothing. Now he needed her again, or so it seemed. How could she fail him a second time?

Clearly lost in her own thoughts, Danielle didn't take notice when Prue and Bridget approached her. Bridget had filled in her friend on what had happened outside the youth center, and Prue was clearly concerned. "Hey" she said approaching the older witch, jarring Dani out of her thoughts. "How are you doing?" Danielle shook her head in response. "I just don't know anymore." There was a very defeated tone in her voice and Prue did not like it. "You're seeing him again huh?" Prue asked. Her friend was hesitant to respond. She didn't want to tell them that she had been seeing him all along and had just been keeping it from the others. "I told her what happened earlier Dani, you shouldn't feel you have to hide it from us." Bridget put in. Her comment was followed by another uncomfortable silence.

"You two think I am crazy don't you? You think I have lost it, but I haven't. I am telling you he really needs my help. I have been seeing him. This isn't some kind of psychotic break." Although there was a lot of determination behind her words, she didn't feel it. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince her friends, or herself. Prue was the first to respond. "Don't be ridiculous of course we don't think you're crazy. It is just…you have been through a lot, we all have. And well we are worried about you, and we want to help. That's all." Bridget nodded in agreement, and the two younger witches waited for their friend's response.

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you two for worrying about me, but this, whatever it is…It's something I need to work through on my own okay." Bridget and Prue both reluctantly nodded. "Okay, but if you need anything we are her got it?" Prue offered. Dani nodded and her two friends granted her the time alone that she wanted. "I'm really worried." Bridget asserted as she and Prue walked back to the gymnasium. They were worried, as they should have been because of what was going on with their friend, but not for the reason they should have been.

Over in Golden Gate Park, Chris and Bianca were taking some rare time to themselves. They were lying together on a blanket in the arboretum that had over time become "their spot." It was one of the few places in San Francisco that had yet to be ravaged by the evil that now roamed the surface freely under Wyatt's rule. Because of that Chris and Bianca knew they should appreciate it while it stayed that way. "When I'm with you the world actually seems perfect, you know that." Bianca smiled at the man she loved as she relayed the meaningful words. Chris nodded. "I wish we could stay out here forever." Bianca echoed his sentiment.

It wasn't too often that the two lovers were able to spend time alone together, not to mention get away from the resistance base for awhile. When ever they did find time for each other they always came to their special spot. They would always set up crystals so they did not have to worry about Wyatt sensing his brother out in the open, or about any random demon attacks. For a short time they could be in their own world with nothing but the two of them. Chris held Bianca in his arms as they gazed up at the stars. And it was just that way that the duo dozed off and slept until morning, not realizing just what the following day would have in store for them and their allies.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note:** Sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated, but I have been very busy with my heavy course load and grad school applications. The story is approaching its end and there will probably only be one or two chapters after this one. I will try to get them out quicker then I did this one. Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read this, and those who have urged me to continue. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five:**_

The light of the rising sun and the chirping of the early birds is what Chris awakened to the following morning. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he turned on his side and gazed at the sleeping form that lay next to him. With all the distractions that his life entailed he rarely took time to notice how beautiful Bianca was while she slept. The young whitelighter-witch laid there for several moments watching the steady breathing of the woman he loved as she remained in a peaceful slumber, and for once Chris almost seemed at peace himself.

As if she could sense being watched the young woman's eyes began to flutter, as the fully risen sun had now brightly lit up the endless sky."Good morning" was the greeting Chris gave Bianca after the Phoenix witch had opened her eyes. She smiled and returned the gesture. Not too long after awakening, as much as they wanted to remain lying there in each other's arms without a care in the world, and resist returning to harsh reality, the two made a move to get up and get dressed, in order to get back to the school. As usual on a Saturday morning they had a council meeting to get to. They quickly got ready and then orbed over to their intended destination.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the school Danielle was in one of the empty classrooms trying to get some sleep. She had been up for the better part of the night trying to sort out her feelings and convince herself that she had not lost her mind. Still very much conflicted she had relented and decided to at least try and get some much needed sleep. Wanting to be alone however, she chose one of the classrooms in the unoccupied wing of the school to take her rest. When she finally was overtaken by what should have been a peaceful slumber, she was plagued with nightmares about the innocents that she and the others had lost that past afternoon, and as usual, Brian also made an appearance in her dreams. 

_She found herself back at the youth center staring at the basketball court where the broken bodies of the five lost innocents were laying. The boys could not have been older than twelve and their lives had met an abrupt and premature end because of the ruthless evil that had taken over the world. And because she had not gotten there in time to save them. She looked upon the scene with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was too late." She muttered aloud, before she heard the oh so familiar, yet tormented voice echoing behind her. "It's not your fault, it's his. You know that. He is responsible for this, he is responsible for all the terror that has befallen this world since he greedily took it over. He needs to be stopped. You need to stop him. It's the only way you can save me." _

_Danielle slowly turned around to see Brian Harley, the love of her life standing before her. He wore a distressed, desperate look on his face. In his eyes she saw fear and pain, and she felt helpless. "But how I am supposed to defeat him alone, he has so much power, and I… well… I am just me." She hated herself for those words, for denying the man she loved. "You can do it, I know you can. You have to try, it is the only way to save me. You are the only one who can. Please don't let me down." Tears filled her eyes at Brian's desperate plea. She was about to voice more of her doubts to her love when an increasingly alarmed look spread across his face. "No…No…" he screamed as if in pain before turning back to her. "Please , please save me." he begged before vanishing right in front of her eyes. "No wait…don't go" she cried "Tell me what's happening." But she got no answer._

Danielle woke from her dream with a start. It took her a moment to realize she was at the school rather than back at the youth center. She shook her head rather hysterically, the tears from her dream still streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away, and sat up in deep thought for a few moments before determinedly getting to her feet, as if she had made some decision. "I'm going to save you Brian, if it is the last thing I do." And with that she headed for the door with the look of a woman on a mission.

* * *

Over at the Halliwell manor, the twice-blessed, source of all evil descended the stairs with a cocky smile on his face. "What has you in such a good mood this morning my liege?" The source's faithful servant asked his master. Wyatt's Halliwell's smile grew even broader before he answered the question. "The witch is on her way. The potion and the spell are ready. By today's end the resistance will be no more and my brother will see that fighting me is useless." "I see." was Granchus' only answer, however the gleeful expression that spread across his features gave away the fact that he was very pleased as well. 

Danielle's teleportation power landed her across the street from the Halliwell manor. As she looked at the house she knew that going in there would most likely lead to her death, but after everything she had been through, her life simply did not matter to her the way it should. All she knew was that she had to do everything in her power to save the man she loved, even if it meant going up against the twice-blessed source of all evil, Wyatt Halliwell. The young witch took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before starting her trek across the street and up the stairs to the door of the red Victorian.

If only she knew the events her actions would set in motion, perhaps she would have turned around in that very moment. If only she knew that all of these visions she was having of Brian were a result of Wyatt's magic. If only she knew that Wyatt had set a trap for her, and in turn for the resistance. If only she knew that Wyatt intended to force a potion down her throat and cast a spell to take away her free will. If only she knew that she was merely a pawn in Wyatt's plan to discover the location of his brother and the others. If only she knew that confronting Wyatt would be signing the death warrant of so many of her friends and allies. If only she knew… but she didn't, and so blindly she continued to make her way up to the door of the manor, an action that would irrevocably set all of this in motion.

* * *

Back at the resistance the weekly council meeting was reaching an end, as the group of nine witches and the half manticore were wrapping up discussion of the attack that had taken place at the youth center the day before. "There has to be something more we can do to limit these random attacks, it is impossible to find a way to mount an offense against Wyatt if we are too busy scrambling to protect the innocent victims of unchecked demonic activity." The determined words were spoken by one of the male witch members of the council. The others were in obvious agreement, yet it did not seem that any of them had a solution to the problem. 

Chris was the first to offer a reply. "As long as Wyatt is giving his demons free reign to terrify anyone and everyone they choose, there is little we can do besides save as many innocents as possible. Perhaps the best way to approach this is to try and stay one step ahead of them. We need to do step up our reconnaissance in the underworld." He looked toward Bianca and Devon as he said this and the two nodded, understanding that the task would fall on them. Although the young Halliwell hated sending his friend and the woman he loved into danger he knew that it was what needed to be done. Their ability to shimmer and pass themselves off as true demons was invaluable to the group of resistance witches and Chris knew it. The other council members agreed with Chris recommendation and with that the weekly meeting was adjourned.

After each of the other witches filed out and Devon shimmered off to the underworld to continue his spying, Chris and Bianca were left alone in what was referred to as the conference room. Chris took the woman he loved into his arms and held her tight before planting a sweet, brief kiss on her lips. "Be careful." he advised her. "Aren't I always?" she asked playfully before letting go of Chris hand and shimmering off to the underworld just as Devon had moments before. With a deep sigh Chris turned around to leave the room and join the others in the gym.

The second Chris stepped out into the hallway he sensed a dark, familiar presence and immediately got the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Chris turned around swiftly needing his eyes to confirm who he knew was standing behind him. Just as he reversed his direction and with no time to react, he saw a potion flying through the air having already been hurled his way. The vial broke at his feet and a mist rose from the potion's broken contents. Looking up from where the vial had hit the floor Chris found himself face to face with his brother. "Why so surprised Chris? You had to know I would find you." Hearing his brothers words, the younger Halliwell was overcome by an incredible sense of dread, and an overwhelming feeling of drowsiness as the potion took its effect. Wyatt's devilish face was the last thing Chris saw before his world went blank.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie. Please Review! 


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Note:** Okay it seems I have to apologize yet again for taking so long in between updates. This time I really need to say I am sorry too, especially after I left you all with that evil cliffhanger. I know that I always get frustrated when writers take forever to update after leaving a cliffy, and now it seems I am one of them. In my defense I have been super busy preparing two research projects for a psychology conference in mid-April, not to mention taking midterms. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter…it was certainly a long time in coming. This is the last official chapter for this story, but there will be an epilogue, and eventually a sequel filling the time between the conclusion of this story, Trying to Fight, and the time when Chris actually travels back to the past. Thanks again to everyone that has read and reviewed.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Chapter Thirty-six:_**

Wyatt Haliwell stood triumphantly in the silent hallway of the old school that his brother was using to house the pathetic resistance movement. As if anyone could stand up to him, Wyatt Haliwell the most powerful being on earth. Looking down at Chris, who laid on the floor in a deep slumber courtesy of the rather potent sleeping potion that had been used on him, Wyatt Haliwell made a gesture with his hand and the motionless form of his brother was engulfed by black orbs and disappeared.

Satisfied that he had gotten his rebellious brother out of the way and sent him somewhere safe in the process, Wyatt Haliwell was ready to commence attack on the now leaderless resistance members. His plan had worked perfectly, he had gotten the resistance's location from Danielle after she had predictably fallen right into his trap. He had then sent her back to the school to keep anyone from getting suspicious. And of course he had used memory dust so she could not warn the others. Yes everything so far had gone according to plan, and everything would keep going that same way. He was going to teach Chris a lesson he would not soon forget: resisting the twice-blessed ruler of all things only brought pain and misery.

* * *

Meanwhile in the schools gymnasium the third and youngest member of the Haliwell family sat on the bleachers conversing with her best friend. "I'm really worried. I have not seen her all morning. Sure this place is big, but it is not that big. She either isn't here or is purposefully avoiding us, and I don't know which possibility worries me more." Prudence Haliwell was speaking of her close friend Danielle Kelly. Bridget Harley nodded in response, clearly agreeing with what her friend had to say before trying to ease not only her friends worries, but her own. "Maybe she just needs more time alone. That is what she said last night… that she needed time alone to sort through everything that was going on in her head." Prue nodded in response, but she was no more convinced by the words than Bridget was.

After the two girls had resumed conversation for awhile, Prue noticed Alex Whitmore passing by and decide to ask her if she had seen Danielle. "Not since last night," was the disappointing answer. "I'm heading over to do some training with our younger members but I'll let you know if I see her." Prue quickly thanked her, letting her get on with what she needed to do. Looking back at her best friend, Prue could tell that Bridget was just as concerned as she was.

Seeing the worried look on his girlfriend's face from across the gymnasium, Sean Morris excused himself from the conversation he was having with his older brothers to see what was bothering Prue. Walking over to her and Bridget, Sean gave his girlfriend a loving embrace, before asking how she was doing. "Well I am freaking out a little. Nobody has seen Dani all morning." At first Sean was not sure what he could say that would ease his girlfriends fears, until out of the corner of his eye he noticed the subject of conversation entering the gym. "Well you can stop freaking out because here comes the speak of the devil." Relieved both Prue and Bridget looked in the direction that Sean had motioned in to see their friend walking towards them.

Telling Sean she was going to see how Danielle was doing she gave him a quick kiss and her and Bridget went to check on their friend. The pair however barely made it over to Danielle before they heard a door slam on the other side of the gymnasium. Turning to discover the source of the sound, Prue was overcome with terror as she noticed the presence of her eldest cousin.

The eldest and youngest remaining members of the Haliwell family locked eyes in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. The other witches in the gymnasium watched the exchange closely as they gradually dropped behind Prudence Haliwell, looking to her as their leader in Chris' absence. The only exceptions were Bridget Harley who remained at her best friend's side, and Sean Morris along with his brothers who stepped up to stand beside Prue as well, wanting her to know that she was not alone in this fight. None of them were naïve however. They all knew that Wyatt's "visit" to the school could not end well.

"Gee, Prudence you look so unhappy to see me. I mean…I thought you would have missed me. After all we are cousins and it has been awhile." Wyatt's words were dripping with sarcasm as he addressed his cousin, and Prue tried to match it. "Your right. I do miss my cousin. I have been missing him for years now. You though are not my cousin. You are just the horrendous result of whatever corrupted his soul." As hard as she was trying to hide her fear with words the quiver in her voice was evident. She was nervous. Wyatt had found them and Chris was nowhere to be seen. She didn't want to think of what Wyatt may have done to him.

"Don't worry cousin. Chris is fine…somewhere safe. I would never harm my brother. You and your friends however are a different story, so on second thought maybe you should be worried." The relief in the knowledge that Chris was okay gave Prue a renewed strength and confidence. "Oh I'm not worried. You may be all powerful and all but you are ridiculously outnumbered. Do you really think you can take out the entire resistance single-handedly. And on our own turf no less." Wyatt's reply to her statement however, quickly crushed what confidence that she had mustered. "Actually no I don't. That's why I have invited some friends to join in on the fun." Off of Wyatt's words what appeared to be several hundreds of demons shimmered and flamed in ready to attack. Realizing the direness of the situation Prue exchanged glances with Sean, Bridget, and Danielle, and found in their eyes the same message she knew her own eyes were conveying. There was no way they could win this fight.

Sure there were almost two hundred witches in the resistance, but most were dispersed throughout the school and would surely be taken by surprise. Even worse, many of the witches did not even have any active powers. And they were outnumbered at least four to one, not to mention Wyatt was in on the attack. Yes this was it, and Prue, Bridget, Sean, Danielle, and everyone else in that gym knew it.

Her thoughts interrupted, Prue found herself being hurled through the air courtesy of Wyatt, and in process noticed the mass of demons springing into action as if Wyatt making the first move had switched his demonic army into gear. Hitting the floor in a heap, Prudence Haliwell was back on her feet quicker than even she thought was possible. Her friends and allies were already in battle mode and she would be there by their side. If this was the end… if she was going to meet her demise here in this gym, then she, Prudence Haliwell, was going to go down fighting.

* * *

Down in the underworld Bianca had been wandering through the dark caverns rather aimlessly for what had to have been hours. Strangely enough she had not met the acquaintance of even one demon. All the demonic characters she usually went to for information were not in their usual lairs, and the entire underworld seemed rather abandoned. Sure since Wyatt had taken control of the world, demons no longer needed to worry about exposure and therefore spent significantly more time on the surface, but this was even quieter than usual. Although demons had been complaining for years that they were stuck in the underworld, there were many who thought of it as home and even given the opportunity to stay above ground remained down in the underworld. Today though it seemed every demonic being had traveled topside.

That theory however, seemed to be quickly discarder as the Phoenix witch heard footsteps making their way around the corner behind her. Surprised by the sudden arrival of another, Bianca swiftly turned around and hurled an energy in the direction of the sound.

Ducking out of the way quickly, the energy ball missed the half manticore Devon by a very narrow margin. Even though it was a very close call he still tried to make light of the situation. "Gee Bianca I know we are not the best of friends, but I never thought you wanted me dead." Realizing that she had almost vanquished her own friend and ally, Bianca quickly apologized. "Sorry Dev, you just surprised me. I haven't come across any demons down here for hours now so I wasn't expecting anyone to just come around the corner." Bianca's statement was met with a skeptical gaze. "You mean you haven't seen any demons down here either? That is just really strange. Too strange. It is as if the entire underworld has been recruited by Wyatt or something."

Although he had only speculating, hearing himself say the words out loud, made him realize that it was a real possibility. And by the worried look on Bianca's face, she was thinking the exact same thing. If that wasn't telling enough her words confirmed it. "You don't think Wyatt found out where the resistance is? What if he is leading an attack right now?" As much as the two didn't want to think that it was possible the fact that the underworld was completely vacant was quite telling. "Well there is only one way to find out for sure. We need to get back to the school and now." Off of Devon's proclamation he and Bianca shimmered out, hoping against hope that they had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

* * *

The gymnasium at the old school was completely silent. It was a complete contrast to the tremendous amount of noise that had been echoing through its walls not too long before as an intense battle had taken place. Now all that remained was a scene of complete and utter devastation, with the mangled bodies of countless witches who had met their demise because of Wyatt and his demons, everywhere. At the top of the bleachers black orbs coalesced into a still sleeping form of Christopher Haliwell. Wyatt had orbed his brother back to the school, wanting Chris to see first hand the result of his refusal to join his brother.

At the other end of the gymnasium the air rippled as Bianca and Devon shimmered in from the underworld. Taking in the horrific sight around them, their worst fears were confirmed. Wyatt had indeed emptied the underworld to lead a massacre against the resistance. Each of the still forms of their wiccan allies were sprawled across the gym floor, and there were no signs of life. Bianca's mind raced with worry as her eyes scanned the scene. Her sight registered the corpses of Prudence Haliwell, Danielle Kelly and the Morris brothers among many others, but there was no sign of Chris. Chris had to be alright, she thought to herself. The one person Wyatt would not harm was his brother. Seeing the devastation the Haliwell source had caused however, made her doubt that theory.

Picking up on the frantic expression on Bianca's face Devon knew that she was looking for Chris. Surely the younger male Haliwell would have been there fighting by his cousin's side, but he was nowhere to be seen. Finally glancing up at the top of the bleachers at the corner of the gym, Devon spotted the guy who had been his best friend for most of their lives. Chris was propped up against the wall in an awkward half sitting, half lying position. From all the way across the gym the half manticore could not tell whether his friend was alive and simply unconscious, or if he was dead.

Following Devon's line of vision, Bianca looked over in that direction and she too spotted Chris. She immediately raced over to the other side of the gymnasium, in order to climb up the bleachers and make her way up to Chris. Devon followed closely behind, checking each fallen witch for any indication that anyone had survived, but found none.

As Bianca reached the top of the bleachers she heard a sleepy groan escape the lips of the man she loved and she was overwhelmed with a large wave of relief. Chris was alive. In fact, there were no signs that he was injured at all, but it seemed rather, that he was merely asleep. She took a seat next to the man she loved and started an attempt to rouse him from his slumber. Devon, relieved that at least his friend was alive informed Bianca that he was going to check the rest of the school for survivors, hoping to God that he would find some.

After what seemed like forever, but in fact was only a few minutes Bianca noticed Chris' eyes beginning to flutter open. Christopher Haliwell awoke to see the distraught face of his fiancé, and it took him a second to get his bearings. "Wyatt… he found us. He is here, we have to stop him." Bianca simply shook her head at Chris' words, tears beginning to spill from her eyelids and run down her cheeks. Before Chris could mutter a single 'what,' his eyes turned from Bianca's troubled face to the devastation that beset the scene before him. There laid almost everyone he cared about dead at Wyatt's hand.

Grief immediately overwhelmed Christopher Haliwell, and it was as if he reverted back to the fourteen year old boy that had been forced to witness his own mother's death. For the first time in a very long time he allowed himself to cry as he got to his feet intent on making his way over to his cousin's lifeless form. He needed to say goodbye to who had essentially been the last living member of his family. Wyatt didn't count. Wyatt was responsible for this destruction. At least Chris tried to tell himself that, hoping to ward off the overwhelming guilt that had engulfed his very being.

He had been the leader of this resistance. All of these witches had looked to him to protect them, and he had failed. Worst of all, he had failed to protect his baby cousin. He would never forgive himself for that. He didn't know how yet, but somehow there had to be a way for him to make things right. And as we all know…there would be.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hope you liked it! I know it was a little depressing, but after all it is the Original Future. I will try to get the epilogue out quickly, and start the sequel as soon as I can. Please Review! 


	37. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Again, I am sorry it took me so long update and get the epilogue out. I am pretty sure I am beginning to sound like a broken record, but again...I am sorry. As the epilogue this is of course the end of this story. I am writing a sequel which I will get out ASAP, but with the way things are going I really can't say how soon (or not soon) that will be. Anyways...Read and Enjoy, it has certainly been a long time coming. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

Devon, the half manticore reentered the gymnasium, a severely injured yet still breathing and semiconscious Bridget Harley in his arms. Following behind was a limping Alexis Whitmore, and by the looks of her it was a miracle she was still alive as well. As the three entered the school's gym, they saw Chris kneeling next to his cousin, clearly distraught. Bianca stood behind him offering silent support, while giving him the time and space he needed.

Bianca sensing their presence turned her head slowly to the right and away from the grieving form of her fiancé. She nodded her head in their direction and let a slight smile spread across her face, thankful that not everyone was lost. She made her way over to the group and embraced Alexis, clearly grateful that her close friend had survived. "How is she?" She whispered to Devon while indicating Bridget's grave-looking condition. "Well I am no doctor, but it looks like she hit her head pretty hard. She has a large bump on her head though, which I think means she doesn't have any internal head injuries at least. I hope anyway." Bianca nodded in response to Devon's information, also hoping that he was right and Bridget was going pull through.

Bianca then helped Alex limp over to the bleachers to sit down, while Devon carried Bridget over as well. "Brittany," the young Harley witch murmured, clearly concerned for her younger sister. Bianca looked towards Devon clearly questioning about the youngest Harley. He shook his head in her direction, indicating that the young witch had not made it. Bianca's eyes filled with tears at the realization that so many had died, and many of those were still only children.

Over on the center of the gym floor, Chris had not even noticed the entrance of the others. He was too wrapped up in his own grief. "I am so sorry Prue." he whispered to his cousin's lifeless form. "I should have protected you. I should have been able to stop this." Chris paused in his declaration as tears ran down his cheeks. "I will find a way to make things right, I promise," he asserted before turning away from his cousin's corpse, finally noticing the presence of Devon, Alex and Bridget, who had regained consciousness.

He nodded in their direction, indicating that he was glad they had somehow survived. Walking over to the group he embraced Bianca and Bridget, and then made a quiet pronouncement. "It is time to go." The others nodded and followed him in silence as he made his way out of the school.

Once they had made it to the parking lot, they turned around to look back at the building which was the closest thing they had had to a home for quite some time. Breaking the silence, Chris spoke up in a more confident tone. "Going up against Wyatt, trying to fight him, it didn't work." The others looked to Chris as he put the obvious into words. "We need a new plan."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review! Look for the sequel _Orginal Future: A New Plan_, coming soon! 


End file.
